DragonBall X eXtended The BlackStar Dragonballs
by Lady Celera
Summary: Vegeta and Gokuu are very bored after 300 years afterlive. Nothing new is happening. Yema snares both and reincarnates them. But messes up a bit on purpose. Dende gets both into the Senshi fold for retrieval of the BlackStar Dragonballs to save the planet
1. Prologue

-Prologue- 

The bull headed god had a headache. He usually nursed one, but this one had been nagging him for centuries. Two of the causes wracked havoc in hell again. And for the last 58 years as well. One he could handle. He was easy going. Now the second caused him more pains then he cared for. In stormed one of his Oni's.

"Sir, they attacked the inhabitants again! Prince Vegeta started it...again." Yema sighed deep and passionately.  
"What is the problem with that man! I haven't had this much trouble in aeons!" He glanced at the small Oni. "What was his excuse this time?" He wearily asked. 

"The same as always sir. He was bored. And made Son Gokuu join him in a friendly sparring. Off course it escalated."

***

"This is unnatural." The flame hared Saiya-jin grunted. Beside him a taller glanced down. Both parched under Yema's tree and satisfied after three of his fruit each. Off course restricted fruit, so Vegeta tucked one spare in his suit. Two Oni's, blue and red skinned lay out cold down the hill. 

"Vegeta? Don't you think you were a bit harsh on those two?" Gokuu mused. "I mean...super Saiya-jin 4 to beat them? You could just have blown them off their feet with your aura or breath..."

"But Kakaroto? I did so the last million times. They were getting too used to it. Always expect, the unexpected." He sighed as he crossed his feet and flopped on the soft green grass. Above him yellow clouds, visible through the tree branches. And by experience he knew it was no use trying to blast through. Instead he already knew all shortcuts to get from one place to another. Nagging Oni's worked very well. He knew how to get to heaven, snakes way which he and Kakaroto ran up and down for the sheer fun of it, about 5 thousand times. Princess snake always 'wrapped up' in something after they passed. That old Kai was no fun, with his horrible humour. And still homeless. 

"But Vegeta? You mentioned something before, unnatural?"   
"This scene. It's not normal." The prince mused. "We, you and I, being friendly. And lasting for almost 40 years. Took me only 200 years to forgive you." Gokuu laughed as he eyed the Saiya-jin beside him. He had his eyes closed and seemed oblivious to his surroundings. However, Gokuu knew better then being fooled by his bored pose.

"Aw come on Vegeta. I'm really likeable!" Vegeta snorted.  
"Sure you are Kakaroto. It's because of that I hated you so long." confused Gokuu eyed him then beamed.  
"You can be like that too. Lets find Chichi and Bulma. Maybe they have cooked up something really nice."

"Runt. Yema send them back ages ago. They, unlike me and you, reincarnated so often I lost track. Besides despite missing her yelling, I'm doing fine without."

"Liar..." Gokuu teased. Receiving a stomach kick.  
"I do not lie." Vegeta snarled up in his face.  
"Off course you don't. You just misunderstood your feelings. Your very bored and grumpy, and that for the last 30 years." Vegeta flopped beside him, back on his back.

"True. We've already levelled out our powers. No one can rival us here. And beating you up all the time is growing old. I wished we had a new challenge..." Vegeta glanced at his neighbour and gasped.

"YEMA! CUT IT OUT! TIRED TIME YOUR TRYING TO GET US BACK! AND I WILL NOT TALK TO A FLOATING CLOUD!" Vegeta shrunk until he formed a cloud as well. Gokuu chided at him as he moped.

"Hate it when he does this." He squeaked. Hating his voice.  
"Vegeta your voice! Funny!" Gokuu squeaked back.  
"Yours is even crappier Kakaroto!" he howling and squeaking threw back. Bumping into the cloud.

"Yow Vegeta! Watch my super cloud bump!" Gokuu backed up like a truck before racing at Vegeta, who floated up effortlessly as Gokuu slammed into the tree trunk. "Wanna cloud-fuse.." Gokuu-cloud muttered

"Super cloud dodge? And NO. we discussed fusion's before." He snickered. Suddenly they hovered before Yema.   
"Amazing even as cloud you two fight." The god grunted.

"Well we have to do something in this godforsaken place." Vegeta grunted.  
"Not godforsaken, I'm one you know." Yema moody stated.  
"Yes we do, and if you don't mind returning my body, and leaving Kakaroto as he is for a while, he seems to be fond of his new form." Vegeta squeaked. He winced. Sounded like he inhaled helium. Bemused Yema eyed them.

"Denied. You two were bored? I fixed. Reincarnation, NOW." They vanished with Vegeta wailing NO.

***

In a small, desolated house, at the base of a mountain...  
"Why, it's a little boy!" the older man picked up the basket with a note pinned to it. He read it curious.  
"Name me and take care of me please? Aw? You poor thing...Couldn't your parents take care of you? Why you look a little like my old, old, OLD grampa Gokuu. My name is Son Gohan." Happily the middle aged Gohan walked into the house with the screaming infant. 

"I shall name you Gokuu like him. Maybe you'll do great things as well!"

*** 

In the realm of the dead Yema cried in glee, slumped over his huge desk.

"Ah, I love my work. Sometimes. Gokuu at the hands of his old son. Reincarnated off course. Now what to do with our proud loud mouthed prince...AH. Oh this one is rich, I can live off this prank for the upcoming thousand years! By the Supreme-Kai, they'll hate me so much when they discover! One of which I'm certain." Snickering he proceeded with writing down names. At the oddest times bursting out laughing again.

***

Months after finding the baby in the woods, in West city a frail voice cried angry at the universe. She had a high tuft of hair on her head which was black-reddish.

"Congratulations Mrs Briefs, a healthy girl." Happy Bura took her and beamed at her husband Raditsu. "Should I clip her tail?" The limbs was brown with a red hue. Raditsu shook his head. Eyeing his wives similar tail though hers was darker.  
"No, leave it. Served my wife well enough." The nurse nodded and left the three alone. Meanwhile the baby snoozed at her mothers breast.

"What shall we name her?" Raditsu wondered as he touched the brown appendage, which curled around his finger.  
"Vegeta. It was my great, something grandfathers. But should good for a girl too right? Besides, it's time to break that silly naming after underwear tradition in my family." Bura held her up as she stirred. With big black eyes the baby blinked. Inside the babies head Vegeta blinked as well. What the fuck... his Little Bura? 

"You'll be such a pretty girl! A real heartbreaker, just like mommy!" He gulped. GIRL? GIIIIRRRLLL? He moved down and gasped. Granted he had a tail, but missed something vital down there! He was...a girl? YEMA!

***

Gokuu yawned as he peered about in the crib. In his sight came a familiar face. GOHAN? Gohan put a baby bottle in his mouth, he drank eager. Well he always knew his son was a great dad, but this was silly. Yema had been in a weird mood alright. He wondered where Vegeta was. His old persona faded as the baby took it over. In West city the same happened to a frustrated Vegeta who wouldn't stop crying and shook her fists angry.

-YEMA!!!!! I'LL GET YOU!- Was the last sensible he managed to think, before all turned foggy.


	2. New beginning

- New beginning - 

13 years later...

Kids scattered as a girl walked past. Warring a big shirt and sloppy pants and a red bandanna. She snarled at some and smirked as they cowered away. Mice. Vegeta peered at a guy bigger then her, and he stared at her. She didn't like being stared at. Only she could stare. She walked up and peered menacing at him.

"You'd better stop staring mister!" The boy snickered. She smiled sweetly, stomped his toe. He bend over as she hit his stomach, before slamming her fist into his chin, sending him back knock out. Daftly cleaning her hands she strolled away. There. PMS was a bitch. Especially for the guys. 

"HEY Vegeta! Good hit girl!" A smaller girl ran up to her. Idolising her. Nice to have a fan club. Even if Vegeta could care less. 

"What is it shrimp." She mused absently. But not angry. Kid was obsessed. Not bad.  
"I did what you asked, and kicked Kuririn in the crutch. You were right, fell like a rock." Vegeta shrugged.  
"Well you know. Guys have to know their place in this world. They only use girls, bang them up. And the girls are strong enough to bare kids. So, it's only normal. We girls can take a hit to the crutch. Why not men 'if' their so superior." Chichi nodded eager. 

"What will you be doing in the vacation?" She asked, tagging along with the long striding girl. Vegeta wasn't big for a girl her age. But she sure bossed boys around. And didn't tolerate girls being pushed or teased by them or any for that matter. 

"Oh I planned an international vacation." Vegeta responded dreamy. Touching a pouch on her buckle. It was round. Oh yeah, and she knew what to wish for too...

"Chikyuu to Vegeta..." Chichi muttered. Waving before Vegeta's face who snapped out of her dreaming.  
"Huh? What? Oh it's you. What's wrong?"  
"Your...in love???" Chichi lingered on the last syllables teasing. Soar Vegeta sighed.  
"Silly girl. NO I'm not in love. Never been either."

They walked into the canteen with many, many fellow students chatting and eating.  
"What's your ideal man then? You always beat boys up?" Chichi asked. They sat down at her usual table. No one sat there but her. As she pulled out a big lunch box.

"Well, he has to be strong. And be able to contain me you know? I know I'm headstrong, and spirited. And I want a guy who can stop me if needed. And pick up the fight 'for' me. Their all weaklings here." Smug she sunk her teeth into her thick layered sandwich. Impressed Chichi eyed her medium sized lunch box. And the way Vegeta worked down her big lunch box's contents.

"Amazing you never get thick with all that stuff you eat..." she stammered.  
"Hey. I have my mom's genes." Vegeta stated with a stuffed mouth. "And I work out, and am growing still. I hope."  
Licking her fingers clean she leaned backwards. Scanning the room. Only two more hours, and miss Briefs would be on her merry way out of here! 

***

"No Gokuu, think. You know the answer to that sum just as I do." Impatiently Gohan eyed the teen. Grabbing the pencil away from him. "And pencils are no food."

"But I'm hungry..." Gokuu whined. He hated math, calculus what ever. He wanted to go outside. Play with the dinosaurs, play with the fish and eat them too...his mouth watered thinking about it. 

"Grampa? I read in a book young warriors should go into the world and train there too." He suddenly mused. Gohan eyed him.  
"Yes well...not when their only 14. Now go on." Sighing Gokuu turned back to the task at hand, before peering at Gohan again.

"Grampa? I've never been to a city, why do we live all alone here?"  
"Because Gokuu. I am a hermit, remember?" slowly he nodded. Oh yeah.   
"Grampa? Being a hermit is boring. Do I have to become one too?"  
"No it's a personal choice. And your on purpose avoiding your math!"

"Can't we train some more?" He whined.  
"NO, first the sums!"  
"But I don't feel like it!" Gohan sighed frustrated.  
"Fine, but afterwards you do these sums with sums for tomorrow." Gokuu nodded eager as he closed the text book. FINALLY. Happy as can be, he bolted after Gohan.

***

"Now Vegeta, don't talk to strangers and be careful. Also, call us if you need anything..." Vegeta sighed deep.  
"Mother, BUZZ OFF? I know you mean well, but I need to ask people for the balls remember? And if their annoying I'll kick them. Also father gave me a gun." She checked her pouch with capsules. Some how she knew she wouldn't have to use the weapon. But if it made her parents feel better... "I'm going now. BYE!" she bolted out before her parents could stop her. Tossed out a car and hopped inside before taking off like crazy.

"Since when did she have a drivers permit?" Bura asked weary.  
"She doesn't." Raditsu muttered annoyed. "Well she has my gun and her cell phone..."  
"I know. She'll be back before the night. Too scared to stay out I hope..." They returned inside. Outside of the city Vegeta stopped and took her plane out. Checked the dragon ball radar she found at the attic with the shiny one star dragon ball and smiled. Ah, to the south it was. Hopped inside the plane and took into the air. Putting the plane on auto-pilot she opened a photo album. Why she took it with her? Because she found it on the attic too. And inside she touched a faded old picture of her namesake. 

And her great something mother, and mom's name sake and her big brother. Briefs family, she read below. From left to right, starting at the back, Bulma, Vegeta, Bura, Trunks. She also had found a note in the back. All yellow and frail. On it she had read that this Vegeta guy, used to be a prince! She had royal blood! Not many could say that. Smug she eyed at her ancestors. He stood so proud! So cool. Sighing she closed it and opened a travel journal. Also old. But still in good shape. She opened it at page one.

I've left home in search of the Dragon balls. If myths are correct, I finally will find a lover. Boys are so retarded in the city! But then again, what boy would be worthy for a stunning woman like I am. Not many that's for sure. I mean, brains, looks, body. I'm so blessed. Anyway, I'm now heading south to number one. Should be easy enough. I wonder what this supposed eternal wish dragon will look like, some small lizard? Don't really care, as long as it grants my wish. A boy worthy for me, miss Bulma Briefs. The girls at school will be SO jealous!

Vegeta closed it sweat dropping. So her grandmother was thinking very high of herself. No biggie. With use of this diary she'd know what to expect. And she never read it before. It felt better to read it as she followed the same trail. She opened her own and wrote down what she did as well. Maybe good for a grand kid in the future.

***

Gokuu smirked as he performed the warming up exercise. Breaking builders for fun. Behind him Gohan read a book. Still eyeing Gokuu on occasion to comment on his techniques. 

Both glanced up as a plane with a pterodactyl flew over their heads. An explosion followed. Alarmed Gohan rose.  
"We better see if anyone survived. Quickly before that pterodactyl finds him." Gokuu nodded as both ran quickly to the crash site.

***

Vegeta glanced at her diaries. Mm, she actually should land and take a car from here. If she wanted to completely follow her grandmothers trip. Peering down she spotted a landing area. Flicking the automatic pilot off she wanted to descent when she yelped. A huge head of a Pterodactyl glanced hungry at her. It's eyes glowing. Gulping away the first fright she stared angry back as her plane flew on, the big flying beast keeping up with simple wing movements.

  
"Get lost you bird! I'm not food! Go find something better!"

***

Above Yema coyly opened a book for V's. Just in case. He hoped not, it was so nice and quiet these last 14 years.

***

The beast merely licked it's huge teeth. Vegeta sweat dropped. Nothing was written about big hungry Pterodactyls! Angrily she paged the old diary until she stumbled on her grandmother getting caught by one, and taken along. Aw shit. Maybe reading in advance was better...The beast slammed with it's tail on her cockpit. It shattered under the impact as Vegeta barely in time protected her face for the raining fragments. When it stopped she winced at the hard blowing wind. Oh shit...

"YOU RUNT OF A BIRD!" She howled as she tried to pull up the plane. It was heading for mount Peos! Now if only she could pull up in time and get that damned Dino! Gritting her teeth she glanced up at the bird. Who again licked it's mouth as it made a tail round house and slammed her tail off! 

"ACK! Now I can't steer!!!" Furious she capsulated the diaries and other stuff. Stuffed it in her pocket with her other capsules and climbed out. Rotten bird! Licked her lips as the bird eyed her curious and leaped the distance that separate them. She caught the tails tip. AW SHIT, miscalculated...wind was more strong then expected. She slid a bit. She gulped as the plane crashed against the mountain. The Dino made a steep rise. Almost straight up!

"AW SHIIIT!" Flinching she managed to put hand over hand and reached the back. The Dino in flight bucked and kicked like a mule. Panting she held on to a wing bone. This couldn't take too long. She was getting tired quick. 

Peered at her short skirt and eyed the Dino who glanced back with a big annoyed head.   
"Now don't tell about my pink nickers you beast." She snarled. Only clean pair she found this morning. "Never let mothers pack your bags. You lose all your clothes. NOW LAND!" Instead it made a looping. Yelling she clamped for dear life. 

***

Yema cried in glee. The proud prince of Vegeta-sei. Stuck on a bird. Not only that, warring pink nickers! PINK. Vegeta warring his much hated pink!

***

"KNOCK IT OFF!!!" Vegeta cried out as her grip started slipping. No hands...no fingers, stay put! BY KAMI!!! yelping she fell and grabbed a paw instead. Clamping it with arms and feet she sighed relieved. Until that oath started shaking it that is. 

/Don't be scared of height of that bird, just KICK IT./ a male voice howled at her. She peered around. Huh? Well it might work. 

"HEY BIRD!" the big head turned to her as it extended it's leg where she clung to, like it stood in something dirty. Gathering her last power she smirked. Coaching it's head closer. Suddenly she kicked it as hard as she could. Quickly clamping the paw again. The beast blinked stupidly. Ack, should have known her kick would fail. The eyes of the beast turned into the skull as they dropped like a rock.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

***

Smug Yema eyed his corrections. There. Gokuu was nice, he didn't like Vegeta. So lets spike his former life in her subconscious! RICH. No power, no Ki, no Super Saiya-jin, he'd be so annoyed. And all he ruled was the subconscious. And even then only slightly. But he would be conscious of everything he...err new him-her did.

***

Pissed Vegeta sat cross-legged in the dark universe around him. Fun, a laugh indeed. He was STUCK. And it seemed in a girls body with no powers what so ever. Har-har.

***

In fright Vegeta crawled over the unconscious beast to his back and held on to it. Hoping it would make the landing less painful. She suddenly glanced up. Runt! Dug in her pocket and took out capsule 14. Tossed it and grabbed the rubber inflated boat. It was rubber and filled with air. She had more luck with this then that stupid animal. Jumping up she left the body and hopped into the boat, preying for a good ending. She was too young to die!

***

"Look grampa! Since when do pterodactyls drop from the sky? Will the weather change?" Gokuu eyed Gohan frowning.  
"I don't know..." he admitted. Something bright orange dropped down as well, with a girl clinging to it. It impacted near the Dino. They heard an explosion and then nothing. They hurried to the boat which was deflated. Unconscious a girl hung half inside and out, over it. Curious Gokuu eyed the skirt.

"Why doesn't he ware pants?" Gohan sweat dropped.  
"Because, that's a girl...remember I told you about them?"  
"I have to be nice to them?" Gohan nodded as he gathered the girl carefully in his arms. Gokuu laughed suddenly.

"Look gramps! You said me having a tail made me special. She has one too!" Gohan lifted her up and eyed the dangling limp appendage.  
"So she does...odd. Maybe your related?" they quickly returned at the cottage were Gohan checked her for broken bones. Stunningly she had none. Only bruised a bit. Amazing...

  
Groaning Vegeta stirred. Her back hurt...opened her eyes and looked up at the wooden ceiling. Huh? Then shot up. Wincing. That damned bird!   
"GRAMPS!!!" she winced again. Woe her, a massive headache...she cradled it in pain as she tried to snarl at the boy to shut his big mouth. Glanced over and blinked. De-javou...did she know him? The boy smirked back.

"My name is Gokuu, and yours?"   
/ACK!! HE'S A BOY!? WHY NOT ME! YEMA!!!/ angry Vegeta turned Super Saiya-jin 3 suddenly being kicked out of it by a mysterious power. Slumped on the ground he peered about. Where the hell? Yema...had to be him. Grr...

"Vegeta. Aw my head..." leaving the bed she walked past Gokuu who eyed her tail fascinated. She slammed him in the face with it.

"Look at another's butt." Peeved she straightened her skirt. Shouldn't have worn such a short thing...in came an elderly man.

"Ah you woke. How do you feel?" she stood firm and crossed her arms.  
"I have a headache. My head will explode any minute, my back feels like it broke and I'm moody!"   
"Can't have that. A guest with so much pain. My name is Son Gohan, and your name is?"

"VEGETA! She said Vegeta! Haven't we met before?" Gokuu informed loudly as Vegeta blindly grabbed a broom and whacked his head with it.  
"STOP YELLING!" Soar Gokuu rubbed his scalp.  
"Grampa you said girls were nice, I don't like her."

"She's not feeling well...um, miss Vegeta, would you like some food?" Eager she nodded. Dropping broom and walking after him. At the sound of the food word, Gokuu quickly joined her. 

After feeding both starving kids, Gohan eyed Vegeta who seemed to read a book. She blinked as she paged back from the Pterodactyl to a lost boy found in the woods after he tried to attack her granny over a fish? She peered over the rim of the book at Gokuu and Gohan. NAH. 

"Um, mister Gohan?" she asked after 5 minutes. "May I ask how long your family lived here?" Gohan frowned.  
"Well um...I think about...300 maybe longer years...why?" she shrugged then sweat dropped. WHAT? No way...NO WAY. She quickly started tossing capsules. Each spat out a pile of books. She dug in and tossed away a couple. No...no...nah...nope...AH. That Gokuu reminded her of someone... She read that name before. IN GRANNY'S DIARY. And now she knew she had a picture of him someplace... she paged through an album and tossed it aside. Wrong one. And dug around more. Gohan and Gokuu eyed her frenzy. 

"What bit her?" Gokuu asked weary.  
"It appears she's searching something..." Gohan patiently replied.

"FOUND IT!" she cried out and traced the image. Eyed Gokuu, image and nearly fainted.  
"Same name same looks. Creepy..." She muttered to herself. Gohan rose and knelt beside her and paled.

"Gokuu come and see, a man looking just like you! And a little boy looking...like you too..." Gokuu trotted over and flopped beside Vegeta who reluctantly showed it. On it was a family. Two boys, a woman and man. Funny thing was, the man had a gold ring above his head. 

"Oh...so...who is he?" Gokuu asked curious. Vegeta sighed.  
"Same looks same NAME, can't you read?" Gokuu eyed simple at her.  
"Yes I can." annoyed Vegeta rose and started putting things into capsules again. "Thanks for the dinner mister Gohan. But I have to be going now." she activated the Dragon ball radar and blinked. Huh? Turned around and walked to a closet.

Dug in her pouch and showed the boy and male the shiny gold ball.  
"Do you have one like this?" she asked amazed. Gohan nodded as Gokuu walked past Vegeta. Opening the closet and showing her the four star ball. Vegeta grabbed it eager and compared. Same size and stars! YES. 

"Wow...could I have this please? I'm gathering them...collecting them better said." Pleating she glanced at Gohan.  
"It's passed down for generations...I don't know..." she glanced up thinking for a moment.  
"Okay...burrow then? I'll return it." In a year. She mused smirking.  
"Very well, but are you all alone?" He asked. She was still so young! 

"Off course I am. Thanks mister Gohan. See you soon!" She strolled beaming outside when Gohan called out. She paused and turned.  
"I don't think it's wise for such a young girl to travel all alone..." Gohan mused weary. Great, Vegeta though. A mother hen. 

"I'm doing fine on my own sir, bye-bye!" and walked away again.  
"Gokuu gather your things, WAIT UP YOUNG LADY." Vegeta sighed. What was it with these people and shouting? She wasn't deaf...instead of scolding him she turned sweetly.

"Yes?"  
"You will have a travelling companion." Gokuu walked out with his stuff in a cloth tied to his pole.   
"Ah goody..." She muttered annoyed. She didn't need a babysitter. Besides who was he to boss her about.  
"Just to make sure you return the ball." he stated. Vegeta smiled, but inside she cursed. Damn. Ah well. Try and find a stone for a year brat.

***

Yema paused as he followed the scene in the crystal ball. Oh dear...not those cursed balls again...  
"well, if their going to look for those blasted things. Might as well warn that guardian." he mused. Contacting the immortally wished Dende. 

"WHAT? So I was right? But who are they then? NO WAY? Yes I'll get right on it, thank you lord Yema..." soar Dende sat in the throne. Both back? Scanned the planet and located Gokuu quick enough. But where was Vegeta? Suddenly he sat rigid as Gohan called the GIRL Vegeta." Oh Yema that is cruel..." He mused. Calling in Popo. 


	3. Godly treachery

Godly treachery 

  
They stepped onto her motor cycle as she started it.  
"Now be careful!" Gohan ordered.  
"Yeah-yeah. BYE." and she tore with her wheel into the road as she took off. Damned old coot. Now she was stuck with this wise brat. Runt. _/Great, finally I am in charge instead of that idiot Kakaroto, and so what if I'm a girl now! I RULE!/_

Gokuu clung around her waist in fright as they sped down the road. What was this thing! Skilled Vegeta steered until it started getting dusky. She glanced over for an open space when out of the corner of her eye she spotted something in the middle of the road. What WAS it? Didn't have any lights on either! Blessed with sharp eyes she yelped as in fright Gokuu dug his fingers in her torso. RUNT! He pushed on a soar muscle which cramped up._/Oh no, that Popo runt. Stop hovering you old coot! Your distracting me! Err...my other self!/_

"Gokuu you ass! Let go!" But scared he only grabbed her tighter. She lost control as they skidded under the flying carpet through and stopped at a boulder. Gokuu lay over Vegeta's rear. She groaned under him as she tossed him off.

"Your fault..." She grunted as she rubbed her head. _/GOOD GIRL! Now hit him! HARD./_

"Do that again and I'll seriously hit you!" _/NOOOO NOW! Please? Now?/ _She turned angry away as she crawled from the wreckage and yelped. Before her nose was a black guy, no prob...on a CARPET! And it FLEW! 

"Popo sorry. Vegeta?" she nodded weary.  
"How did you know..." Behind her Gokuu crawled out and rubbed his head. Shish.   
  
"Ah and there we have Gokuu. Step on carpet please." Vegeta eyed him then laughed.  
"No can do. I am not allowed to go with weird guys." _/TALK ABOUT WEIRD GUYS! I'm so smart./_

"Aw come on Vegeta, it will be fun!" Gokuu chided as he hopped on top and behind the man, reaching down for her. Stubborn she turned away. Just as stubborn as before. Popo thought, grabbing her from behind and pulling her on the carpet. Before she could jump he re-appeared at Kami's place. Furious she jumped off and ran to the edge. Yelped and inched back. Yikes...

"KIDNAPPER!!! My parents will be so pissed!" _/Oh Shuddup woman, now where is that Namek./_ Peeved she crossed her arms and stood well away from both. 

"Gokuu, what is a Namek." She spat disdain.  
"Dunno, food?"   
"No, it's a species. I am one." up to Gokuu walked a tall green skinned pointy eared...ALIEN. Vegeta gasped for air. Was she zapped from her earth? Her home? SHE NEEDED HER DRAGON BALLS!

"My name is Dende. Welcome on my look out. I am the guardian of Earth. Welcome back Gokuu, Vegeta."

"Welcome back?" Vegeta wearily repeated. Dende nodded patiently. "Please follow me." Eager Gokuu hopped over with Popo. Vegeta strolling behind them. They entered the huge white temple. Went up some stairs and stopped before a room with a pendulum inside.

"Come, I wish to show you your pasts." Gokuu curious walked inside the circle with odd symbols inside it. Stubborn Vegeta stood in the doorway. Popo and Dende eyed her.

"I don't believe anything you say. You're an alien." She stated brave.   
  
"Said the alien to the alien." Dende coyly retorted. "Join us and I will explain." Humping she stalked over. Still away from the group. The door slammed shut as they were instructed to close their eyes. Off course Vegeta didn't and was sick by the time they stood on a plain. The guys from her album were beating the crap out of the other. This Vegeta could appreciate. 

  
"Why does that guy have an M on his head? Doesn't show on the photo's." She complained as she walked up and was about to stroll over and ask. Dende grabbed her wrist and pulled her back behind the boulder they hid behind.

"He was possessed." _/WAS NOT! I just needed the power boost green runt. And that calls himself guardian. I kicked your ass on your home planet!/ _

"That is your former self Vegeta." Vegeta nodded. Sure...then paled.  
"I...I...was...a...GUY?" she shrieked. Gokuu laughed pointing at the look alike.  
"I was a boy then, and now too!" she knuckle-headed him.  
"I didn't chose...I couldn't have..." She eyed the man. Would she have chosen to come back as a girl? Interested she leaned her head on her boulder. She fancied him actually. Was that stupid? He looked like all she wanted in a guy. 

_/ACK, WOMAN!! That's me! That's US. This is so weird.../_  
"And now, I told you about alien to alien? Observe."   
  
They peered around in the demolished street. Cute. _/Ah home sweet home./ _   
"Nice architect." Vegeta sneered. 

"This is Vegeta-sei. Your both Saiya-jins. Hence the tails." Vegeta wrapped it around her waist. Wandering away. Something stirred. Weary she peered in the shaded building. _/Don't go in there...nothing but fucked up Saiya-jins...woman...WENCH? What is it with your kind and curiosity!/_

She tiptoed silently inside and hid behind rubble as she spotted two ugly dudes eating...food...hungry...her stomach growled. Aw shit. She clasped it as she ducked. 

"Ah, I spy with my eye..." Something pulled her up. With big eyes she eyed the bald guy.  
_/Stupid idiot...YEMA I'M COMING!/_ **-Oh no you don't. It's a room with save guards...hehehehe-**  
"Aw how cute...a girlie chibi."

  
"You see Gokuu, you and Vegeta are powerhouses, you just need to learn how..." Dende glanced about. Where did Vegeta go? Same character all over again. Happily she munched on some meat as she eyed the other two closely. God they were ugly. Scarred, nearly bald...but boy this tasted good. Her tail curled weary as they eyed her curious. 

"Bet you can't even kill a bug yet. Your too pampered. Do you even know how to fly and shoot?" she smirked as she retrieved the gun and stopped when they laughed at her. "No chibi, like this." She ducked as a laser beam shot over her head and into the building across the street. Pissed she glared at him.  
"Excuse you! What the hell was that!"

"That chibi, was a Ki blast. And as a Saiya-jin you can do so too." She strolled over uninterested and peered at how he formed a blue ball. Neat...who needed guns with that stuff.

"Teach me."  
"Well it's simple brat. Just aim, think of the beam and wham. Dust."  
  
"Right, and I never thought that to other people either. They didn't torch!" She growled annoyed. They eyed her.  
"You're a...a retrieved brat? Man your lost. Base is that way shrimp." she stamped pissed up and down. Her tail puffed out.

"I AM NOT A BRAT, CHIBI OR SHRIMP!"  
"See? Your pissed, red aura, now shoot." she aimed and hissing she toasted the two. The two laughed themselves silly. Not even blocking the attack. Did sting...hmm. _/Finally, took her long enough. Should have killed them, she...he...me? What EVER. Now how to make her develop it.../_

"See Gokuu? That's why they were exterminated. They were a threat...." Dende smiled. "I've prepared the room for a longer stay. You can train with your kind. They sure did know how to develop powers in their own kind. And they often enough picked up abandoned children... Now where is Vegeta..." 

"I am bored, this is LAME. I wanna go back. I have more things to do you know. So just zap me back already." Vegeta strolled up to them and tapped her foot impatiently. "And looky what I can do? Gokuu? Heads up! Catch!" She thrust a small ball at him and laughed his face was toasted. Suddenly Dende and Popo vanished. Vegeta stopped laughing. What the fug...

  
"HEY!!! You can't leave us here!" Gokuu scratched his head. Hmm... Vegeta eyed him dark. "What did he say to you?"

"That we're Saiya something's. And that you in your first life were a prince. And actually the heir of this planet? Is this another planet? How did we come here?" Vegeta groaned/  
"By Kami, your made smart. We entered the pendulum room, thing started swaying, we popped up here. Why did they leave without us?"

"Oh he said we needed to train real hard, and that these people would help." Gokuu stated happily. He knew that answer!  
"And the word was SAIYA-JIN! Now WHY do we need to train? I need to talk to that dragon!"  
"Dragon? Where?" Gokuu spun around. She yanked her hair yelling in frustration. 

"Sir...two others." A uniformed Saiya-jin pointed at the couple. The boy eyed the girl confused as she flipped.

"YOU RUNT!!!!! recap. They left us here to train for WHAT?"  
"He said about trouble which would blow up the Earth. And we needed to be strong before we could stop it."  
"I'm not gonna fight. DUH."

Both yelped as they were picked up by the collars. Vegeta blindly threw a Ki ball at one in the face.   
"Oh feisty one." They snickered as Vegeta pried her eyes open weary. Sullen Gokuu eyed up. He was held up by a guy in green suit, and he...looked...huh?

"Great, another one." He snarled. A scar over his left cheek. Looked fresh...  
_/By Kami...not Bardock...aw man...That stinking Namek, even as a girl he won't leave me be./_

***

In his throne room Dende cried in glee. Vegeta as a girl! Amazing!!! Yema must have tricked him!

***

"PUT ME DOWN NOW!" Vegeta cried out and tried to hit something. She was held at bay from the torso of the blue clad man.   
"What's your name little tyke?" he asked. She flipped again.  
  
"I'M NOT A TYKE, CHIBI, OR ANYTHING OTHER THEN MEEE!"  
"Okay me..." he laughed. "What's your name?" She flushed frustrated. Men...  
  
"Vegeta. Now LET ME GO!" they laughed together.  
"Now...seriously kid. Name?" Gokuu blinked.  
  
"But she's really called Vegeta." he stammered. The man with scar pulled him in face height.  
"Really?" Gokuu nodded innocently. "Oh well, female with humour. Lets do your good deed for the year and bring this couple to the chibi base."

"NO CHIBI!" Vegeta wailed.  
"Fine with me Bardock. I have time to spare anyway. Knock it off kid..." Vegeta hung powerless mid air. Gritting her teeth as everyone saw her PINK underwear. How humiliating...her tail out stretched like a pole and very puffed out.

"Aw calm down girl. If you do I'll allow you to walk alone. Okay?" Stiff she nodded while Gokuu already was tagging along. At long last she was allowed to walk and angry stalked behind them. Ignoring her the adults chatted about mission plans. Gokuu and Vegeta wandered about while keeping the men in eye sight. Vegeta peered into another rundown building when it cracked above her. Gokuu sweat dropped.

"Vegeta, we better get out...it'll break..."  
"Ah shush. Some things here..."  
"Sure there is, just not for kids like you two." Bardock snagged them away as the roof collapsed. Vegeta squirmed in his arms until he put her back down.

"And will you two just stay with us? I'm like a frigging babysitter!" the blue clad man grinned.  
"And such a charming one you make..." he teased.  
"Oh Shuddup Toora."  
"Make me." Vegeta snickered at them as she ran up ahead and again entered a building. 

"What is wrong with that kid! Straight into Tonach's lair...this will be fun..."  
  
"WAHHHHH!!!" Pale Vegeta bolted out as a big many toothed thing raced after her. Zipping through the streets she ran past a small group of Saiya-jins and back to Bardock and Toora and hid behind both. She panted and still was pale as Gokuu eyed her worried. The big beast paused before the smirking couple as both had attacks pulsating above their palms. With the tail between it's paws he fled back into the building.

"Aw shame. Seems he didn't feel like playing..." Both dissipated the balls as they strolled on. Greeting the snickering group who stared and pointed at a flushed Vegeta. 

"YO Bardock! Spawned? Dead ringer!" one chided. Bardock growled.  
"NO. I found that couple. Didn't make them."  
"Aw...girls kinda cute." Vegeta turned crimson. They better Shuddup SOON.  
"Cute dress..." a small bald laughed.  
"No way, cute nickers!" Okay, that did it. With a battle cry Vegeta attacked, scratching and biting and bit of blasting. Panting she dropped back and still red flushed surveyed her handy work...which...was nothing? They started laughing again. 

_/Okay, so she's either very brave...or a runt...hope the first, think the last...why me?/ _Proud she straightened out her clothes and stuck her nose in the air, walking away. They were just stupid. And the moment she saw that alien, she'd jump him. Never trust a green skinned alien. They were rats.

They were led to a pinkish-white building. There were two guards who smirked.  
"Don't expect a finders fee." one chided. Bardock glared at him.  
"Your doing a sloppy job! They were in the west district!" He growled back.  
"West? But how?" the second guard wondered. Eyeing the couple. 

"Meet...uh what's your name kid?"  
"Gokuu." Gokuu replied.  
"And Vegeta. And no it's not a joke. Mother with humour." the guards laughed at Vegeta...AGAIN. She was getting SO tired of this.

"Okay, well come on kids. Bet your hungry." one of the two guards stated as he took them over.  
"Am not. And STOP laughing!" Vegeta hissed.

"Will do. Kids these days...too much mouth." Vegeta stomped his toe. Grabbing Gokuu's hand and dragging him inside.

"I swear, if someone laughs at me again, I will kill him." she growled to Gokuu.  
"Why are you so mad?" He asked confused.  
"I'm very proud of my name. I was named after my great, great, add some more great, grandfather. And he was a PRINCE. And off these runts too. Poor guy."

"Well kid." the guard who tagged along mused. Overhearing the conversation.  
"If it's so, you must be a bastard child or something." She gritted her teeth again.  
"Am not. I have better blood in my veins then YOU." _/You go brat. It's true. But what if those fools discover and test your blood?/_

"Is that so??? well we need to check you both out ANYWAYS so, lets see and find out? Your not hungry anyway!" she glared up.  
"Anyway, stop word EH? Don't over use it!" He grabbed her arm. Gokuu hungry, didn't feel like leaving Vegeta alone, and so he joined. Not liking how the man held Vegeta who winced. 

"Mister, can't you let her go? Your hurting her." he asked.  
"No." Soon they entered a hospital room. Fascinated Gokuu glanced around. Vegeta growled low as he yanked her up by her arm and flopped her on a bed.

"Two newly found brats, check them out." A doctor, human looking walked over. Grabbed a syringe and drew out some blood. Proud Vegeta sat still as Gokuu with his chin on the bed eyed it. Then the doctor turned to Gokuu with a clean syringe as an assistant walked away with Vegeta's blood. Gokuu smiled up, eyed the sharp point, smiled up...smile faltered...sharp point...Eek. Vegeta and...well Vegeta laughed as the guard had to chase a surprisingly quick Gokuu. At last the struggle ended in the guard holding Gokuu tightly, and the doctor quickly taking a blood sample.

"There all done son." The doctor informed. Whimpering Gokuu was put beside Vegeta. Three Saiya-jins present thought about how wimpy he had acted. Vegeta, Vegeta, and the guard.

The doctor returned a bit flushed.  
"Err...the girl...has royal blood...only a trace but it's there..."  
"What other blood then?" the guard stammered.  
"Unknown. She's a hybrid. Just like the boy."

"Hybrid? But were not compatible..."  
"Apparently you are." the doctor concluded. "I suggest informing the commander."  
"Err...as soon as we rate them." he tapped his ear protector as Vegeta saw it. A screen of green glass flashed a bit on Gokuu. 

"500 points..." The doctor made notes. He turned to the smirking Vegeta, who powered up a bit still really annoyed.. "700 points..." _/700????? I was a super Saiya-jin 3 for crying out loud!!! Talking about starting from scratch...bwahahahahaha, Kakaroto is weaker!/ _Vegeta hopped off the bed. Peering up at the adults.

"HELLO?" They ignored her as they talked about the DNA scan. Impatient she turned back to Gokuu and touched his knee.

"Come on, lets split." Gokuu nodded and hopped off as well. Wiping a stray tear from his eye.  
"Their nasty, hurting me..." he sniffed. "I liked my big double better." wiping his nose with his arm. Disgusted Vegeta eyed him. Mental note, do not touch his right arm. /What an idiot. A mere NEEDLE. He was re-incarnated with that fear!!!/

"Come on baby." She tugged him into the hallway. Both peered either side. Um...Gokuu eyed her to decide. Great. Walked left and both followed a new group of kids their age so they blended in nicely. Vegeta eyed the mostly male group. Charming. Chauvinist pigs. Weren't girls not good enough?

"Okay chibi's..." A tall muscled guy with green glassed power reader as Vegeta called it, for lack of a better or official name...his hair was short, and normal compared to some styles she saw around here. He had a dark torso uniform and it had green ribbed stuffing's. What ever... his tail like some kids tightly clasped around his waist. Smug she did so too. 

"Good observation cutie."  
"Shuddup bozo." She retorted brewing. She reeled against Gokuu as he suddenly hung in her face. Curious Gokuu pushed back so she wouldn't fall and eyed the man with big eyes. That was quick!

"1. Saiya-jins have perfect hearing. 2. WHY do we wrap our tails around our waists?" the question lingered as Vegeta gathered her startled ego. Gently shoved Gokuu aside, and stood on her own as she peered back up.

"To prevent arseholes like yourself from stepping on it. Your in my personal space. BEAT IT." _/GOOD GIRL! Show that third class runt what your made off!/ _He smirked dark.  


"Charming...lesson number three, hurt Saiya-jins get stronger." He backhanded her into a wall. Unconscious she slumped down as Gokuu ran over. Pulling out his magic staff.

"GO AWAY!" Stood in fighting stance with his pole ready. Two adults joined snickering.  
"You got him rattled Rodar." One chided.  
"Nice, they know each other." He grunted back. He didn't like it. They should be terrified day one. Suddenly Gokuu turned and tried to hit Rodar with his pole but crashed down knock out by a blow to the neck. 

"Nice try chibi." Gathered both up, as one of the kids took Gokuu's pole for save keeping.

_/Finally a chat with myself./_


	4. Vegeta VS Vegeta?

_A/n Aw look at all the reviews!!! thanks so MUCH. Here are the next parts! have fun!, Don't have any thing other to do anywyz...me's sniffy sickish...  
Though bet you guys don't mind! -Snickers- Oh and for the clearity:_

_Re-incarnation indeed makes it possible to have the nice looptyloop displayed in this story. _

Gokuu's soul, the original, is the same as in Gokuu here, and indeed comes from his own family's blood line.   
On his turn, Vegeta indeed has come down from his OWN family tree, only Yema thought it would be nice and frustrating for him to be stuck in a girls body. SO. sum up, same boys, one stuck in girls Body, girl feelings and responces. Both re-born in their OWN families. Okay? Okay. Hope that made some sense...^_^ Maybe this part will help too.

  
3. Vegeta VS Vegeta? 

  
Groaning Vegeta stirred and glanced up. At two boots. Not again...the man hunched and peered back at her. Yelping she crawled away.

"YOUR DEAD!" she cried out. He rose smirking.

"You wish. So you're my great grant chibi." She clutched her fists.  
"AM NOT A CHIBI! Where the hell am I?" He laughed.  
"Your actually knocked out. Your in your head. Stuck like I am."

"Well I don't like it. Why am I here? Why are you?" Vegeta stalked back over and picked his younger counterpart up, putting her on her feet.  
"I am you in a sense. I'm the original. Yema screwed it up. He's the god of the dead. And your here because I needed a little chat with you." Weary she peered up. She crossed her arms thinking.

"So...if I got this right...your me...only I'm like...a girl. You're my gramps of way back...yet you're here, and YOU needed a CHAT...with moi?"  
"YES. With you. Before you screw things up completely."  
"I never screw things up. They just...go awry."   
"Sure. It's an understatement...now listen up."

"Hid it gramps. Oh by the way. You were cool before. Glowing and stuff." She beamed as he smirked.  
"Like this?" he flashed into Super Saiya-jin. She covered her eyes from the flash.  
"Yup...looks like it..." he powered down.

"It's called Super Saiya-jin. And I made it to level 3. You can do it too." she nodded unbelieving. SURE... and pigs fly. "BUT. You need to train like hell for oh...25 years? At least." she gulped.

"Well noted gramps. No go."  
"But my brat could do so when he was 8? And he could before, just never did it." Vegeta tapped his chin annoyed. Really hated him back then. 

"So...your like...really a prince?" he clasped his head annoyed.  
"Why did that woman write it down...why...WHY, I never ASKED for it...YES brat, I am...was...err...will be..."  
"Cool! So that makes me a princess...feels more real with you saying it." Smug she glanced up.

"As you might know, in monarchies the title is passed down. So yes you are royalty. But it's just a name. It holds no substance or power anymore. And hasn't for the last 300 years." she wanted to speak but he hushed her up.  
"Now then. If you get a headache. That would be me. Means you did something I don't like. And I hate allot. Also your personality stinks. Your now on MY home world. You should act like it."

"Like a princess?" She quickly stated. He humped.  
"Yes. I can't act...you can't act different." He scolded himself mentally. How could he make her change if she knew he wanted to make a drastic personality change. She was too mushy. "To continue. Those guys out there? Calling you names? ARE NOTHING. Mere third class. Ah damn. Brat sit down." they sat with cross-legs opposite of the other. 

Vegeta's head reeled with the new information given. Vegeta senior send her off smug. There. Finally things were going HIS way. And his luck, she was a sponge. Bulma's genes...

She stirred in the males arms used a new attack learned by her gramps. In pain he dropped her after she dug her elbow in his ribs. Cool, it really worked? OH SHIT YEAH. She bolted out of his greedy grasp and zoomed around the corner. Uniform...uniform...gramps hated pink...she so didn't want to have a headache...even if her back killed her. 

Running down the hallways and zipping through tall feet she stumbled into a dressing room. A female peered at her.

"Girl? You so need a make over. Come here." she complied and soon was helped into a blue suit, with white armour, that had yellow padding. Soon she yanked on boots and gloves and sighed relieved. There. One task done. And...no headache yet!

_/Yeah your doing peachy. MOVE/_ Now what did she...oh yeah.

"Say miss? I need pen and paper." The woman eyed her.  
"Paper? We use pad's hun." she shrugged. What EVER.  
"Just get me one?"  
"Sure...your one of the newbie's? Welcome home kiddie." she sighed annoyed. Brat, chibi, kiddie, newbie...all the things she had to endure...finally she was handed the desired object as she zoomed back out, under some feet and into a huge and loud canteen. Hid under a table and started scribbling in the orders given by gramps. Damn he was pushy. 

_/You bet. And this is just the beginning. I have to get you into shape./_ After 10 minutes the table was lifted up. So was Vegeta who cringed as she eyed that guy who knocked her out. "Hi, was doing homework. Writing down lessons..." She lied smoothly. He snagged the Pad and read it confused. Eyed her and dragged her behind him.

  
"Can I have it back?" she whined. Her work!!! and she forgot some stuff already!!!  
"Brat, we're doing MY training schedule, not your own! Where the hell did you find this Pad. You stole it?"  
"NO, someone...advised me."  
"Well then that someone is way too pushy. You're a kid, not adult. And even then..."

"Even WOT. Gimme it back!"  
"What EVER. You can't do it anyway. You're a third class. Not elite."  
"Just watch me." She growled. I'm a goddamned princess! She mentally added. _/You bet kid. Your one alright, now kick him! Third class idiot./_ With a sudden urge to break free and hit his rear...she...did. Stunned she eyed her action and bolted wailing away with Pad. Stunned the man blinked. She...managed to kick him? He never saw it coming! WHY THAT...she was quick...and bolted after her. Meanwhile the halls zoomed past Vegeta who blindly ran with mortal terror of what that oath could do to her. Panting she paused and peered around. She stood in the sun and peered about. Um...um...um...AH Gokuu clone!

"Mister look alike!!! HELP!" she bolted over and bowled into him while eyeing the main entrance.  
"Well ,well, if it isn't..." he snickered. "Our Vegeta. Nice suit." she briefly eyed it.  
"Who gives a damn about that stinking suit. Look, there is this guy, and he's pissed, cause I kinda kicked his rear, and now he'll kill me!" 

"Can't have that happen to a sweet girl like yourself." She hopped up and down.  
"He'll come soon..." she stammered. Eyeing the door like a hawk.

"Your sure? Well you can't out run them. But you sure can out smart them. Hold on to your Pad.  
"My Pad?" he picked her up. Eyed the door as well before tossing her up like a rocket. Speechless she closed her eyes. Her hair flat on her head as she formed as aerodynamic as possible to make this weird flight last as long as possible. She paused well above the clouds and gulped. Futile she waved her arms like a bird and sweat dropped. A bird paused stunned before her and nearly pecked her nose.

"Help?" she squeaked as she plummeted wailing down. Her arms and feet wide but with mind enough to stabilise it like a parachutist. "AWWWWW SHIIIIT. WHY MEEEEEE?"   
/Just use your Ki runt!/ Suddenly her fall stopped. She turned her head up and exhaled. That blue dressed bloke.

"My, my. Chibi's falling low today." he chided.  
"Yeah Gokuu look alike tossed me up. Look I'm in a bit of trouble..." she explained of the guy she kicked. He snickered.   
"That'll show him. Steal from kids...what do you want me to do kid?"  
"Well, hang around?" she smirked a bit. "And teach me how to fly? This is kinda embarrassing..."  
"True. Easy enough. Just will yourself to fly. Your born powers should kick in." he held her away from his body and dropped her again.

"FUCK YOOOOUUU." Inner power? Hell with powers! The ground raced up. Wincing she closed her eyes as something stirred inside her. A red hue encompassed her and made her land softly. She opened her eyes and sighed. No dirty mark on the ground?

"Well done for a first!" The blue clad oath walked up to her. Peeved she rose and dusted herself off. "What's your power level?"  
"No idea...oh wait, 700?"  
"Wow. Well you certainly can fly then. Try it. You felt it before." Sticking her lip out disdain she stood and closed her eyes. Trying to find that sensation again. Soon she felt it tingle around her, opened her eyes and yelped as she dropped like a rock, 6 metres down. 

"How nice..." Soar she sat up. No one caught her this time.  
"Okay kid. Let me tell you this. If you get beaten up, you'll get stronger. No pain, no gain was made for us."  
"Charming...I FELL!"  
"You lost concentration. Trick is NOT to think of flying while doing it. It'll come natural soon enough. Just like walking and talking. Hey isn't that your pall?" she glanced over where Gokuu was tagging along with that guy she kicked. Aw man...

  
"OH HEY VEGETA!" Gokuu smiling walked over and she smacked her head. Wave a red flag if you would...off course that oath made a beeline to her. Biting her lip, she eyed her escape possibilities. Smirked and handed her catcher the Pad.

"Hold on would yah." confused he did as she ran as fast as she could again. The same weird sensation washed over her like when she ran for her life before. Things slowed down for her as she grabbed Gokuu and flew away heaving him up panting. Shit...heavy...just before she dropped her heavy cargo they were caught in the neck. 

"Smart trick...shame you miscalculated his weight...now then. I have the perfect punishment for that stunt you pulled." He landed and took over the Pad of a laughing Toora. 

"You shut up Toora. You know better then help out chibi's."  
"Aw come on, their cute!"  
"Hell spawn." he grunted back.  


"Ah yes. Because you kicked me, I'll punish you AND your little friend."  
"Huh? But I didn't do nothing!"  
"Now you did. You spoke without me asking something. Besides, thank your girlfriend for this. She wrote it." Smirking he walked inside as confused Gokuu thanked a brooding Vegeta.


	5. Training Vegeta Style

4. Training Vegeta style   
  
  


Vegeta panted and heaved. She'd die on the spot. What a slave driver...  
"Well miss, on your Pad stood 500 push-ups. Your at 200. Your buddy is further." Vegeta paused and glared at Gokuu who panted as well but seemed to have a ball. Gritting her teeth she refused to be beaten by that air head.   
_/YES. Go ahead with the 'punishment' third class runt! It's MY schedule! Exactly as I planned it. Shame Kakaroto 's doing it also.../_

40 minutes later Vegeta flopped down exhausted. What a punished...  
"Alright according to your nice list...5 minute break, then 500 rounds running. And why...we seem to be in the main trying room..." he laughed nasty. 

_/Interesting. That would make it...1000 rounds? Perfect. We'll be ahead of schedule./_ Vegeta bit back a crying fit. She was so tired. And she hadn't slept in ages! She was only 14!!! And she still needed those damned dragon balls! Perhaps she'd use them to wish these awful guys away! She'd never go away from home EVER.

"5 minutes are over, get off your butts, and start running." Gokuu rolled over to his hands and feet and heaved himself up. Soar he peered up.

"When will we be done? I'm hungry."  
"First 500 laps, then break. According to your friends list." sighing Gokuu eyed Vegeta who didn't feel like running at all and still lay on her belly. 

"Come on Vegeta, I'm really hungry..." He pulled her up and pulled her after him as she whined.   
"GOKUU!!! Lets run away. I don't like it!!!"  
  
"Don't talk, run." Angry she did just that. Sure she had SOME condition. The one needed to kick ass. But this was torture!!! Child molesting! They made the 400 rounds. Gokuu pulling Vegeta along who blinding ran with him. About to collapse. Gokuu himself was getting there quick too now. Both sweat like hell and were red flushed. 

"C...can't anymore..." Vegeta stammered. "My side hurts so much..." She fought back a crying fit. Too tired to do so.  
"Mine too...suddenly Gokuu tripped over his own feet and flopped over. Vegeta crashed into him and neither having the power to get up and run more. Heaving they lay beside the other. Before them the guy stood eager to scold them.

"Get up. 100 to go! Your list kid, not mine! No food until you do." Gokuu glanced up teary eyed. No food?  
"I..." Vegeta started crying. And angry because they made her cry she glanced at Gokuu who got pissed they made her cry and didn't give him food. Lights flashed then exploded in their fittings. The man backed away weary. Both children heaven themselves up and clasped the others hand.

"FUCK YOU ALL!"  
"NO FOOD!?"   
"FINE GRAMPS, YOU WANTED MY HAIR YELLOW? FUCK THEM ALLL!!!"   
_/Yes kid!! Go on!!! JUST A BIT MORE! GET PISSED! MAN OUR KI IS HITTING THE ROOF! I LOVE MYSELF, THE KID...ME...I STILL HAVE IT! YESSSSSS./_

Just before they flashed golden, Dende deactivated the pendulum and winced as his tower shuddered.   
"POPO GET OUT!! THE ROOF!!!THEY'LL BE SUPER SAIYA-JIN'S! AND THAT'S QUICK!" He fled the room as both kids eyes were whitewashed. They pulsated super Saiya-jin and glared around. Where did they go? Where were they? Confused they stopped pulsating. Still with gold hair they eyed the other. Cool... 

"AH MY POLE!" happily Gokuu bounced over as Vegeta retrieved her capsules.  
"Now what?" She snarled. Suddenly she wasn't that tired any more.   
"Food?" Gokuu asked. She nodded. Sure. She was starved. Both left the building that crashed behind them. 

Weary Dende eyed them as they left, still SUPER SAIYA-JIN? Vegeta spotted him and started angry over.

"YOU ASS! YOU LEFT US THERE!" She howled. Dende weary pointed at a table with food. Gokuu sped over and dug in. Instantly she had a splitting headache. Groaning she rubbed her temples, redirected her attention from the god smashing to the table where Gokuu was eating all the food like crazy. HEY! Rushed over and stole beef before Gokuu set his teeth into it. She smacked it on his head. "SHARE!" And quickly cleaned the beef to the bone. 

"Popo...more...more!" Dende stammered. That look in her eyes...deadly...After feeding they felt sleepy and Popo guided them to a bedroom. Too sleepy to care about Gokuu and him sleeping beside her both fell asleep.

***

"Lord Yema? How much of the original souls reside in the children?" Dende asked  
_Hump, you again? Well when asleep or knock out, the girl can talk to Vegeta. Gokuu is blissfully unaware of his former life._  
"Could you revive the original Gokuu as well? We have a problem..."  
_WHAT??? Now what?_  
"Well, someone got the black star Dragon balls?"  
_AW NO, not those so powerful balls they make the planet explode where wished?_  
"The same..."  
_Consider it done. Humanity spawned like rabbits! I won't write their names all down at once! I just worked away allot! 300 hundred years of work down the drain...NO WAY._

Happy Dende formed a combined dream of the children and waited.


	6. Combined Dreams

5. Combined dreams 

  
It was dark again. Vegeta stirred and peered around. Aw not again... not far away her gramps stood yelling at a guy in orange.

"Now Vegeta calm down, it wasn't my fault. Yema, he just zapped me again!"  
"THE HELL IT WASN'T! Mister I'm SOOOOO bored!" soar Vegeta rose and walked to the screaming male. Tapped his hip and sighed.

"Stop yelling please, and who are you? Don't tell me you're an ancestor of mine as well who came for a visit." She muttered soar.

"Man Vegeta! Your new you is so smart!"  
"AND I AM NOT?" He howled. Gokuu winced.  
"Yes Vegeta your smart as well. You have the tactics and I the power to..."  


"POWER!!! WHY YOU!!! I was just as strong as you runt!"  
"Fine. Have it your way. You had brains and power...happy?" Weary Gokuu eyed Vegeta who thought about it.  
"HAD?" Gokuu sighed. Turning to the little girl instead.

"Hiya. My name is Gokuu. And yours?"  
"Vegeta. Look...What the hell are you two doing in MY HEAD. Am I going NUTS?"  
"HEY VEGETA!!! What are you doing in my dream?" Confused little Gokuu strolled up as Vegeta, the girl lost it and started howling and screaming in annoyance. 

"Hey Vegeta..." Mature Gokuu snickered. "Your like...a girl..." Vegeta turned red.  
"MY, how SMART! What gave it away!?" 

"I'VE HAD IT WITH THOSE WISECRACKS!"  
"I'VE HAD IT WITH ALL THESE PEOPLE!!!" Both Vegeta's howled and flashed into Super Saiya-jins. Pulsating they stood beside the other."Um...little me? We better leave for awhile, their really pissed...happens allot." Taking the little boy Gokuu scrammed.  
  
"Good ridden's. Nice work brat, we scared them away." She smirked up as Vegeta smirked down.  
"Indeed. Peace and QUIET."  
"Yup. Now then. I'm content you turned super Saiya-jin, but we have more work ahead. Like I said, there were 3 stages."

"Fine gramps, I wanna kick Gokuu's rear."  
"THAT'S IT! That's the spirit! I'm so proud of myself! I'll show him that girls can fight just as good as boys can." Vegeta sweat dropped as she peered up.  
"Excuse YOU."  


"Brat...compliment. Coming from me? Be very, VERY honoured."  
"In a pigs eye."  
"WHY YOU INGRATE!"  
"TALKING TO ME OLD MAN!?"  
"OLD?!"

"FOSSIL LIKE YEAH!" She smartly replied. checking her nails.  
"YOU CHIBI!"  
"Skin and bones!"  
"Oh your diaper brat!"  
"BIG MOUTH!"  
"LOUD MOUTH!"

"DEAD MAN WALKING!"  
"PMS WENCH!"  
"DICK HEAD!"  
"MOMMA'S BABY!"  
"PRICK HEAD!"

***

Well away Gokuu and Gokuu sat beside the other. Watching the word fight.

"Only a matter of time. Same characters. I just don't get him. Always picking a fight...even with himself." Chibi Gokuu snickered.  
"Sounds weird!" Gokuu messed up the boys hair.  


"I'm very proud of you. You turned super Saiya-jin just like that!" beaming chibi Gokuu nodded.  
"Yeah well, I was hungry, and this mean man said I couldn't eat. And I got a little angry." Gokuu laughed.  
"Just a little?" The boy nodded.

"Yup, Grampa said never get angry cause you'll hurt people. So I got a little angry. Not big angry."  
"And what is the name of your Grampa?"  
"Gohan." Gokuu fell backwards.  
"G...GOHAN?" And started laughing. "Fathering his father...weird! EH VEGETA! Who's your mom and dad!" Both Vegeta's paused.

"BURA AND RADITSU YOU ASS! Now where were we..."  
"I called you air head!"  
"OH YEAH!!!! ROYAL FLUKE!"

Gokuu cried in glee. Mother was his old kid! And wait a sec...Raditsu? WOA HIS BRO?  
"YO VEGETA! YOU WERE MADE BY MY BRO!!!"  
"NO WAY!!!" Vegeta stopped and ran up in Gokuu's face as Vegeta JR strolled over.

"That's...a LIE." He stammered.  
"No Vegeta. Really. I mean...Bura your kid, is your mother. And Raditsu...my brother, your father! ASK HER!" He laughed to tears. What a screwing about!!!   
Vegeta flopped on his rear and had to think for a moment...how to cope...Raditsu...that twat...his father?

"Are you all done?" A guy looking like Gokuu 1 and 2 walked up. The Vegeta's groaned. Another one.  
"Goten, scram..." Vegeta growled.  
"Nice seeing you too Vegeta, and how's the kid? Hi dad...hi me. Hehehe."

"Goten? That's not you, that's me too..." Gokuu mused. Vegeta the girl went ballistic again. Shoving Goten over and pounding him.

"GO AWAY, GO THE HELL AWAY I'M GOING NUUUUUTTTSSS." Goten laughed.  
"Lemme guess, Vegeta JR?" annoyed she hit his jaw. Hung over him hissing.   
"What's it to you!"  


"Just a remark. Mind getting off?"  
"I do actually!"  
"Then stay put. Dad, Vegeta? I came here after being send by Yema and Dende. Someone used the Black Star Dragon balls."

"Hey kid me, get your ass here. This is serious." Vegeta snorted as she rose and daftly flopped beside Gokuu. Vegeta snarled at her. Then left it. Goten soon sat upright and shoved his ring about.

"Well they..." He pointed at the chibi's. "Need to go look for them, and be back in 12 months or BOOM. Earth gone. And Yema is so pissed."

"I know the drill Goten..." Gokuu muttered.  
"Strange, every time I'm alive things happen." Vegeta humped.  
"Serves you. But your always dragging me with you."  
"Sorry..."  


"DON'T SAY THAT! I hate that word, especially coming from you!"  
"Aw? But I thought we became friends in heaven?"  
"You wish. Not after this stunt. I'M A GIRL!"  
"NOT MY FAULT!"

"Well...dad...Vegeta...have fun. I'm gonna look for mom." Goten waved and vanished. Clueless two children blinked.  
"Hold on...was that THE Goten?" She tossed capsules about and soon located the diaries and album. Paging through it as two Gokuu's hung over her shoulder.

"Yup, there's that guy." Vegeta muttered as she tapped a picture. Nuts. All of it.  
"Wait a minute, gimme that album." Vegeta snatched it and flopped on his rear. Paged through it and yanked out a picture, and stuffing it in his suit before tossing it back to his counter part.

"What crawled up in your spandex..." She snarled.  
"A picture, now Shuddup." He snarled back. She shrugged. In real time she'd check the book and see which was missing. And IF one was missing. She might as well go nuts here.

"Okay, you two, go away. The 'adults need to chat." humping Vegeta gathered her stuff and stalked straight away.  
Gokuu trailing behind her. Asking her stuff she didn't know. Like where they were and why these people came here too. Resulting in her smacking a diary on his head.

"SHUDDUP. I'm not a god, I don't know everything!"

"So it's agreed? I make her fly that old space ship of mine. And you make yours go with her and train?" Gokuu nodded.  
"Yes, and I will teach things in his sleep." Vegeta nodded content. Gokuu leered at Vegeta suddenly.  
"You look cute..." Vegeta popped a vein and slammed Gokuu.

"SHUT UP!"  
"But it's true! Maybe we will...you know..." He smirked as Vegeta paled.  
"NO WAY! I'll start a headache before that ever happens."  
"You can do that?"  
"Been doing it ever since I realised where I was."

"How?" Vegeta smirked.  
"You figure it out yourself." And snickered.  
"You can do instant tele-portation. I can give people instant headaches from hell." he stated smug. Gokuu nodded.

"I believe that." Vegeta stopped.  
"And what is that supposed to mean Kakaroto?"   
"You and instant headaches...go fig."   
"WHY YOU!"

***

Gokuu and Vegeta woke with headaches. Both glanced at the other questioning, then both nodded. Yup. Groaning they left the bed. Feeling far from refreshed. Gokuu was locked out of the bathroom before Vegeta was finished. _/How weird...I'm me? I can see, but I can't make him do things? Err me? Hahaha. This is so silly. FUNNY YEMA!!!/_

Finally both finished up and walked out. In both heads the throbbing continuing. Space ship...needed space ship...like drones they walked to the edge of the tower. Dende yelped as they jumped. Could they fly yet? Flying through the clouds Gokuu absently waved at an astonished white cat who tossed them something. Gokuu caught the pouch and stuffed it in his shirt. He'd check it out later. _/THANKS KARIN!!!/_

Yawning the couple landed before a round withered thing. Vegeta found the opening button and the hydraulics kicked in. The thing opened up and they strolled up the ramp into the ship.

"Lovely." Vegeta muttered. Bloody dusty. And probably broken. Walking to the panel she scanned it and touched a button. It didn't respond. Annoyed she touched another. Nothing responded. On a short fuse she kicked it. A generator buzzed to life as light shone down. Awed Gokuu eyed the dents. Wicked!!!

"Looks like a Dino homed in here!"  
"No a super Saiya-jin who trained. He did it. It has a gravity enhancer of sorts. Okay, what co-ordinates?!" she sunk pissed down. 

"I can knock you out, maybe your gramps knows. Vegeta walked up crackling her fists.  
"Nah, I know a better way." And slammed him out cold. _/YEY, keeper! Nice work! Nice hit!!! Damned oath never saw it coming!/ _Vegeta inside complumented.

"You better be quick too, you have 2 minutes." She walked away and returned from outside with a bucket of water. Waiting impatiently. Then left him and started a systems check, and checked for rations. There were none. Peachy.

"Gramps said, connect the main dragon radar to the computer...now why did you hit me?" Gokuu eyed her sour.  
  
"Shuddup. Go and get some food and stuff them in these capsules. Here's my pass." She shooed him out with the words, 'get as much as possible. We'll need it all or you'll go hungry.' This helped allot as Gokuu rushed away to find a store. Pulling her hair back and putting it in a bung Vegeta sighing started eyeing the diagnostics. Great. She needed to clean 3 pipe lines and water wasn't recycling yet. Luckily she had her tool kit with her. Still, for a 300 year old ship it was in a pretty good shape. Her family made good stuff. _/Granted. My woman made good ships. And gravity rooms, Shame they just broke so soon./  
  
_

After 8 hours of hard work it was functioning at 89%. Covered in black grease she left the engine and crawled back out and was startled when Gokuu walked to her with a dead mountain cat.

"Look, for dinner!!"  
"OUTTTT, I will not take that along!!!" She hissed and growled him outside with his dead carcass. Shrugging he build a fire and gleefully roasted it.

"Wanna have a bite???"  
"NOOOOO."  
"Why not?" Shrugging he sunk his teeth into the tough meat.

Inside Vegeta shuddered. Horrible little boy. Yuck. _/Hmm, why is it so bad woman? It's healthy. I would eat inhabitants of planets, even had my own special sauce! Bet your not interested in either?/ _Instead she took some veggie and munched on it. Gross...he just killed that beast and ate it! She didn't get it. Why kill animals while they had enough food that was grown in gardens! What a barbarian.


	7. Lift Off

6. Lift off 

Vegeta called in Gokuu and closed the ramp. 

"I located one." She grunted. And showed him the radar that stretched over 4 solar systems. She boosted it a bit with modern technology. "Should be a piece of cake. In 6 months I can wish my own wish. And I'm taking our balls along to prevent another from taking it before me." She smirked as she tapped her pouch. As Gokuu eyed it, he gasped. OH yeah those beans! Grampa said something about that too...but what? He forgot...oh well couldn't be that important.

***

_/Sensu beans! Their Sensu's!!! keep them save!!! go to sleep, don't eat them as a snack, Vegeta hit him! Um ME/  
/You got a smart one./  
/Vegeta? MAKE HER HIT HIM!/  
/Like. HOW? All I can do is nag her into a headache./  
/Um, give her one, she'll get pissed and if she looks at me, stop, if she looks away, give her a headache again! She's smart right? It'll be like a signalling thing./  
/What ever. Hold on/_

***

Vegeta winced, NOW WHAT DID SHE DO! Peeved she closed her eyes as Vegeta inside her took up up a few notches. Groaning she hit her head on the panel. How cruel... Gokuu walked over, leaving the pouch with yummy beans. Soar she spotted it and lost it.

"YOU BOTTOMLESS PIT!!! YOU'LL EAT EVERYTHING BEFORE WE'RE BACK!!! THAT'S IT, I'LL PUT A LOCK ON THE FRIDGE!" She pulled back and floored Gokuu. He hit his head and saw floating Sensu's. Quickly inner Gokuu told him the meaning and name again. Gokuu snapped out of it and grabbed the pouch.

"Gramps said these were magic beans. They fix you up instantly if your hurt."  
"And you were about the eat them you runt!...hold on...my headache...gone..." She snagged the pouch and walked down, and hid them in a save. BOYS. Shish.

_/Well that's one way to do it. Annoy her enough to blow a fuse...okay. Noted./_ The kids held on as the ship shuddered.

"Will it break?" Gokuu asked scared.  
"No trust in my family what so ever. NO IT WILL NOT. Crash maybe, not blow up or break. Besides, gramps said we can take a blow."  
"Yours too?" She nodded as the engine kicked in. Both yelling they were pushed on the floor as it shot up. It seemed to last for hours before they started floating.

"Aw shit, I deactivated normal gravity..." She swam to the controls as Gokuu laughing tried to chase a puddle of lemon juice. If reformed in the oddest shapes. Pushing down from the ceiling Vegeta reached the controls and hit gravity 1G. Both crashed down. Gokuu getting the juice over his head. Sentimental Vegeta stood before the lowered view screen, which showed the outside. Space...

"Look...Venus..."   
"Can I eat it?" she whirled around popping a vein.  
"NO YOU RUNT!!! It's a PLANET.  
"Oh." She sighed deep. Just her luck, stuck with a mentally challenged brat.

"Well, don't know what you'll be doing. But 'I' am going to try and see if I'm allowed to sleep." Gokuu nodded yawning. Good plan. Both walked down as Vegeta sweat dropped. 1 bed...eyed Gokuu, and the bed. Gokuu already flopped on it and pulled his boots out.

"Aw man..." She grunted. Zoomed through the storage rooms and stopped in the door way. Still...only one bed. Double sized granted, but ONE bed. _/Oh great. Girl has scruples. JUST GET ON THE BED AND SLEEP ALREADY. That KID is too retarded to try anything stupid!/ _Frustrated vegeta shook his head...girls...

Sighing deep she flicked the lights to minimum. Washed up. Pulled on a night-shirt from her capsule, shedding the much hated pink underwear and actually threw it in the dumpster which lead directly to space. There the slip drifted lonely away. She sat on the edge as Gokuu snored. Sighed deep again and made him flop on his stomach. Curled up on her edge and fell in a blissful dreamless or grampa-less sleep.

***

_/Kakaroto...Kakaroto....KAKAROTO!/  
/HUH? Wa...WHAT? Oh it's you. What's up Vegeta?/  
/I am bored./  
/And?/  
/Fix it./ _Gokuu frowned. Um... well...no...or...nah...AH. He pulled a poker deck from his shirt. The old deck Bulma had played with. He got a copy. On it all their faces were. Smug Vegeta turned a diamond king.

_/Figured my woman would make me a king and her a queen./ _He smirked. Gokuu took it back and dealt the cards._  
/I suppose no strip poker? Played with Bulma once, she lost./   
/WHY YOU!!!/ _Gokuu ducked._  
/JOKE, it was a joke Vegeta!!! She won! I totally lost!/ _Smug Vegeta sunk down again._  
/Good girl. Now then.../ _Gokuu sighed. Good thing Vegeta fell for it. Bulma really did lose...

***

Gokuu yawning woke and rubbed his eyes out. Moved and felt someone against him. Thinking it was Gohan he wanted to greet him then stopped. Huh? Vegeta lay still deep asleep and relaxed against him. He blinked. Um...

Actually, she looked nicer asleep. She always got mad at him. And he didn't do nothing either. Carefully he left the bed and walked into the bathroom. Ran a bath and washed up. It was then that he blinked. No clothes...no spare ones...He took out a capsule of Vegeta and opened it. A pile of neatly folded clothes greeted him. Stunned he picked up a small thing. Fingering it confused. Where did she leave that? Held it before his chest and still was confused. Two triangles? Weird...he fished out a matching thing. Flimsy too. This he could place. Nickers. But the other? He pulled it over his head. No...no hat...uninterested he tossed it away. Dug through the now far from neat pile and fished out a blue GI. That should fit him. Happily he took it then paused. He needed underpants...Biting his lip he fished out shorts. Basically it should be used as work-out shorts...but ah...he needed it more. Vegeta wouldn't mind. Content he dressed.

_/Kakaroto! Pay attention! I'm winning!! Again!_/ Smirking Vegeta eyed him as Gokuu glanced up. Gokuu messing with girls clothes...man...oh yeah, he wanted to win now.  
_/I don't get it. I try really to beat you. Are you cheating?/_ Vegeta glared over his cards.  
/_NO, your just too stupid to play this. Third class idiot./ _Gokuu smirked wicked back.  
_/Oh yeah? ROYAL FLUSH./ _Vegeta laughed as he eyed the cards Gokuu presented.  
_/That's no flush, this IS. After 300 years I found a game I can win with! Thanks father, for giving me your brains./_

_/Vegeta...your father died more then 300 years ago?/_  
_/POINT BEING?/  
/Nothing, never mind./  
/New game, I deal./  
/Odd Vegeta, every time you deal you win. When I deal, I sometimes win.../  
/ARE YOU CALLING ME A CHEAT!?/  
/NO! Don't get so worked up. We only have one card game, don't blow it up./_

***

  
Vegeta stretched and glanced at the ceiling. Good sleep. She felt like new! Rose and glanced around. Huh? Not the standard CC house...oh yeah...space ship...Gokuu...grr...oh well, first a nice hot bath and... she paused in the bathroom. 1. A filled tub with cold water. 2. her clothes everywhere...and...she gulped as she picked up her bra. HE MESSED IN HER UNDERWEAR. Peeved she took a shower and dressed in a top and sloppy pants. 

"GOKUU! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN MY STUFF!" She thundered.  
"Ah your awake!!! look I made breakfast!" Proud Gokuu pointed at the set table. Frowning she walked inside.  
"Doesn't smell too bad..." She admitted as she sat down as Gokuu shoved the chair under her. He did have some manners...Gokuu sat opposite of her.

"Look, I'm sorry I went through your clothes. But you had spare and I didn't. Hope your not too upset?" Hopeful he eyed her. It was quite...cute. she mused. "And I would have folded them, but I don't know how..." Aw?

"I'll teach you later. And for once, your forgiven. We have a washing machine so ah...we'll wash our dirty stuff Kay? Keep what your now warring."  
"Thanks!" Gokuu beamed at her. She wasn't that bad! Both dug into the bread and other things such as fruit. "Found this in a cookbook!" Gokuu informed between bites.

"So you can read?" Vegeta honestly surprise noted.  
"Uh huh. Grampa taught me math and writing and reading. Said it was important." Vegeta eyed him. She actually didn't know much about him at all...

"How old are you?"  
"14, you?"  
"14..."  
"Cool! Same age. You know what I think? I think Gramps and your gramps were friends before. So we should be too. Cause they're us right?" Vegeta tilted her head in thought.

"Right...." She muttered weary and not so sure of his conviction they they were friends..

***

_/NO! WE'RE RIVALS, ALWAYS WERE, WE'RE NO FRIENDS!! STUPID GIRL! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!/_  
_/See??? Their going friendly.../_ Gokuu teased. He was pushed over and held up by Vegeta who grabbed his GI.  
_/At the first hint of them having sex, I'll give her the headache of a life time!/ _He hissed.  
_/Aw come on Vegeta. The first time I heard of trunks being born, with you fathering him. I though, have to warn Bulma. But I didn't. And look at the family you got!/_  
_/THAT'S COMPLETELY DIFFERENT! The idea of you and me...in bed...GROSS. Think about it Kakaroto, you can't agree to that! Use your brains for once!/ _Sour Gokuu eyed him as he swatted Vegeta off.

_/Well, like I said before. You look cute. And we're alone on this ship for Kami knows how long. How were you at my age? A pumping hormone machine?/  
/YES, maybe I WAS. But I was fighting in Freeza's army back then. I spent half a lifetime asleep in a pod! Also, we Saiya-jins are NO hormone fools at 14! That starts at 16 and later!/  
/Vegeta? Their mostly human...and they sometimes start at 12...and Vegeta if you think about it. These bodies aren't really ours, we're just helping them out. We're just guests. Actually we shouldn't even know what we used to be or do. Yema must have done this especially for us. Do you remember your life before being a Saiya-jin prince?/_ Vegeta was silent as he glared at Gokuu. He knew the answer just as he did.

_/No./_ He admitted.  
_/See? We're just helping them out. It's their life, not ours. In a way it is. We are the same souls. But only a part of it. Just like the other former lives./_ Vegeta rubbed his head.  
_/For the first time your giving me a headache.../ _He complained and walked away into the darkness.  
_/For everything a first!!!/ _Gokuu chided.  
_/Oh DO SHUT UP./_


	8. Problems Arise

A/n, Thanks for the reviews! though I've managed updates each day now, I'm not sure i can manage coming week. So don't bite me k? And happy Thanksgiving to the Americans! And by the way...Vegeta/Vegitarian? We liked... -laughs giddy- 

7. Problems arise 

  
"So this is the gravity machine?" Gokuu eyed the display on his toes as Vegeta nodded. Standing on her toes. Glanced smirking at the other.  
"Did you block gramps?" Vegeta asked snickering. Newest trick after 2 painful weeks. Gokuu nodded beaming.  
"Yup, but he's not that bad."  
"Wanna swap?" She sourly muttered as she hit the activation. The lights turned red. Eager the kids glanced around. Now what?

_/Kakaroto? Did you see the setting they put it on? Don't wanna be a bloody pulp./  
/Actually...no? I wasn't paying attention.../  
/YOU RUNT!/_

Suddenly the kids felt pressured. Whoa...neat...Gokuu walked a bit the sweat dropped...hold on...not too much...HEY... he flopped head first as Vegeta winced and sunk graciously through her knees. Ow...ow...ouch...

"On...what setting?" Gokuu stammered.  
"100....g..."  
_/You idiotic brat!!! that's too high!!! you'll kill us both!/_

Straining and with barks of Vegeta she managed to crawl to the panel. Making a brief mental note to make a button on the ground soon, reached up, straining for the upcoming 2 minutes before slamming the de-activation button. Both kids sunk breathless on the ground.

_/Well that was fun!/ Vegeta hit him.  
/WAS NOT RUNT!/  
/Why are you calling me a runt? You have ever since we saw the other 2 weeks ago...animal fetish?/  
/GRRRR I hate you SO much! I hated your father, hated your brother, and most of all I HATE YOU!/  
/Okay...and?/  
/Idiot.../_

  
"Well we should train slower..." Vegeta informed Gokuu as they lay side by side, panting.  
"I felt like a roach...squashed..." He replied sheepish.  
"Well that's not too far away from the truth...hey Gokuu? They said being super Saiya-jin was good? Why not do a contest. Bet I can stay one longer then you."  
"NO WAY, your 'just' a girl Vegeta!" Both glared at the other as they turned super. The contest commenced.

***

"I have a better idea. This isn't working as I planned at all." Yema closed the book, one of many with a slam. "The kids only got more and more confused. "BLEND." 

_/What the hell.../  
/look were ghosts! Again...and there's little me!!!/  
/I don't like her at all...YAMA!!! What the hell are you up to NOW?/_ Both blended into the sleeping chibi couple. All knowledge stored easily accessible when needed in the subconscious. And as usual...Vegeta's spirit messed the merge up again. His mind so strong and near unbreakable the girls soul was tainted heavily. Now then, in their sleep the information would be slowly absorbed. And he chose fighting tactics first. Just in case...

***

Vegeta stirred and sat up from the smooth floor she lay on. Beside her Gokuu loudly snored with drawl all over. DIS-GUS-TING? She shook her head. She just had a foul mood. And he was the only one near her to be blessed to endure it. His loss. Besides she had everything to say about it. She was royal blooded. A princess even! Or queen? Nah she'd have to be crowned first. Maybe later. Maybe she'd ask that dragon for her people. But then with the black stars, cause they seemed to be stronger. And she already had an idea. Just wish them on an alien planet. Their loss. Or she'd stuck to her original idea of a boyfriend with her powers. Wait a minute, was a boyfriend worth a planet? HELL YEAH.

  
Getting up she stalked down and stuffed herself before Gokuu woke, showered and dressed in exercise clothes. Feeling like breaking a sweat. Nothing better to clear ones head. Coyly she stepped over Gokuu and flicked the gravity up 2 notches. The air shimmered in strain as it increased. She and Gokuu still super Saiya-jins barely felt it. Annoyed she turned it up higher as the machine hummed louder. 

Gokuu woke groggy and discovered he couldn't get up? Some invisible power pinned him right down! Over his head Vegeta jumped and did some air kicks before landing and training herself more.

"Aw Vegeta, why did you put it on again? I can't get up..." she didn't even turn around.  
"Too bad, crawl then..."  
"Moody again? You had your period before!!!"  


"I just want to work out! I have to be strong. Your as sure aren't. I'll have to protect us."  
"NO WAY. My real grampa said girls couldn't defend themselves. Boys should!"  
"He was wrong. I can. So stay out of my way!" Confused Gokuu struggled up and eyed her as she warmed up and suddenly stopped before him. She smirking pulled back. Blindly he blocked. Both starting to smirk. WORK OUT!!

  
Wiping her head with a towel, 4 hours later she eyed the display. And looked again.

"YO Gokuu, found one. Landing in 15 minutes."  
"OH GOODY!!! Finally some fresh air!"  
"Are you hinting at me smelling?"  
"Absolutely not." she humped, not believing him for a moment. And smacked her soggy towel in his face as she input the landing co-ordinates.  
  
"Why are you being so nasty? What did I do this time?" Gokuu mused sad.  
"I just like picking at someone,. You're the only one here." she informed without thinking. Happily Gokuu tossed the towel aside.

"OHHH." Happy as can be he joined her in the chair. As she buckled them up he eyed her.  
"I know how to make you feel better." He flashed away. Gasping Vegeta peered behind and all over the ship. But he was GONE!

"AHHH alone? I don't wannaEEK!!!" She dropped back as Gokuu re-appeared with a flower in her face. 

"Missed me? For YOU!" He handed the flower which was huge and reddish pink. Picking herself up she grabbed the flower, and stomped angry on it.

"YOU LEFT ME FOR BLOODY WEED?" confused Gokuu eyed her until the flower was flattened completely.  
"Um...yes? I thought you liked flowers...girls do said grampa...say your not like normal girls..." he walked up top her, she paused as he tapped her under belly. She flushed 

"You're a GIRL?" She slammed his skull in.  
"I TOLD YOU THAT, PERV!"  
"What's a perv...and YOU HURT ME!" Soar he rubbed his head.  
"Oh no..." Vegeta sweat dropped. "Landing...sequence...now? We're...not in...chair?" Wailing they clung to the other as gravity pulled the capsule down. The wailing stopped as they hit the soil. The capsule, old with metal weaknesses broke apart and scattered around them as they lay unconscious. But still super.

  
"I think their waking up..." Blurry the kids glanced up until the image straightened out into a beaked creature. Behind it a feminine beaked thing.

"I'm so glad..."  
"Dodo..." Vegeta muttered groggy. 

"Hmmshe's not visually impaired" The male muttered.  
"Look at their tailI remember speaking of the same fur tailed aliens that erased our army 300 years agoby one man only actuallybut they feared them allot." The female mused.

"Ow my head" Gokuu muttered as he sat up right and peered at the couple. He smiled before nudging Vegeta. "Look, nice people! Do you have food?" At the sound of the food word Vegeta scurried up and eyed the two some. She tilted her head thoughtful. She knew these peoplebut how?

"Welcome on our planet, and off courseyou have to be starving. I will make something as quick as I can." The female walked away. Vegeta noticed she had a mostly humanoid body. Only her head was messed up.

"What happened? I can't remember a thing." She grunted. The male eyed her.  
"Your space ship crashed. I'm afraid nothing remained." Both paled. WHAT?  
"But how will we get home?" Gokuu whined.  
"HOW DO I GET THOSE BALLS! WALK?" Vegeta snarled. Then fell silent. Something, important info nagging the back of her mindcrossing her feet on the table they sat on she tapped her arm over the other as she closed her eyes. What was it She almost knew it but, slippery like watershe glanced up suddenly. Nearly bowling Gokuu aside.

"Freeza's army, base" She suddenly stammered. Three pairs of eyes peered confused back. Impatient she jumped off the table.  
"Army base? Where they keep and feed soldiers?"

"Um, we haven't had an army for hundreds of years. All just farmers" The male stammered back as she peered moody around. It was a round house with not much inside. Just the basic. But clean, she had to admit.   
"Just greatGREAT." Growling moody she stomped out and glanced to get her bearings. Now if she'd follow her feelings that would lead her toothat direction. She hovered up to the left of the house and again did de bearing trick. Smirking she sped away. The aliens and Gokuu ran outside. The couple gasped as they saw her well above their house, and thenFLY away!!! Without a plane! 

"J" The woman gasped. Not managing to finish the words.  
"Oh sorry, she's like that when she crashesI think" Gokuu tapped his chin, shrugged and beamed up. "Always Vegeta, so not social. Good thing I am here to do so instead. So, thanks for taking us in. we might be back later. Hope you have lots of food, we'll be very hungry. BYEBYE!" hovered up and sped after Vegeta who already was well away. The male weakly pointed after the fading slipstream.

"Th" The woman nodded with big eyes.  
"Llets grab the legend bookand myths" Both nodded as one and ran inside. Opening an old dusty book and paged through it and their history.

***

Vegeta flew on until she encountered an old building. Didn't look too stable but she'd manage. No building could be as dangerous as on Vegeta-sei. Weary she kicked in the door, a load of dust greeted her. She sniffed oddly before sneezing loud. It echoed through the dark hallways. Sweet. 

"HELLO??? I'M COMING IN!!! LIKE IT OR NOT!" She wailed. Not expecting an answer anyway. Smirking she entered and wished she took a torch along. She snapped her fingers. Runt. And turned super Saiya-jin. Her aura flickered warmly in the pinkish white hallway. She snorting walked over the pink pavement. Who was the architect? What a colour combination. Horrible. Lacked style and finesse.

Without really thinking where she walked, she roaming around. Following her feeling more then a direction. 

  
Gokuu landed before the weird shaped building and stood in the doorway. Signs of Vegeta's arrival apparent. The door kicked in. He entered and called her name twice. No answer. Yet he smelled she had to be here. Oh well, just follow his smell. Calmly he walked past some bones on the ground. They were old and had no smell of decay on them any longer. Only the pink ground was a bit stained. As he walked away from the door and the light it offered he turned super Saiya-jin. Just as handy as a torch. Humming he walked on until he paused at one collection of bones. For one it lacked a skull. Secondwhat was a Saiya-jin armour doing there? As he glanced around he noticed more bone collections had them. Some even complete with suits. Dusty, yes. But still recognisable. Some with the chest armours pierced through. He wondered what had happened. Then shrugged it off carefree. It was a long time ago anyway. Vegeta's scent intensified. Beaming he started running until he ran into a room only lighted by Vegeta who like him was super Saiya-jin. She was under a panel, muttering annoyed to herself

"Tinkering again?" he asked needlessly.  
"Shuddup, gimme a screwdriver."  
"A what?"  
"A thing with a flat head-ending." He crunched over the assortment of tools.  
"Red one?"  
"That's the wrong one! Blue!" He picked the required and handed it to hertail. Which handed it to her. Not phased by the use of her tail, as he had one as well, he peered beside her and watched how she had one threads bare and tighten one screw, before loosening up another, and removing the old tread with a fresh bare one. 

She grunted content before crawling back and nearly hit her head. Kicking the panel she tried to reach a button, then hovered up instead. Lack of height was a pain. She punched it and waited. Curious Gokuu waited with her. Should anything happen? Apparently it should have as Vegeta entered a tantrum fit.

"DAMNED OLD CRAP! Has to be the main generator." Humping she without explanation stalked away. Gokuu confused tagged along without disturbing her wrath mood. Putting his arms in his neck he sighed.

"Look, I'm going to find some food for us. Your better off working alone. I don't get any of this modern stuff."  
"What ever, now then IDAMN my tools.." She bolted back past him. Whistling he strolled to a door, tried to open it, then using Vegeta as example, kicked the door down and froze. Yelling in fright he bolted away. NEEDLES! Wailing he ran deeper into the complex, until he got lost 

"Vegeta?" He muttered weary. Nothing stirred or responded. "Vegeta??? VEGETA !!!!! I'M LOSTTTTTT." Sighing he glanced around. Now what, she either didn't hear or ignored him. Go fig. Vegeta helping him? That'll be the dayhe paused. Since when was he that dark thinking? Especially towards Vegeta? He just didn't know. All he did know was he had to have patients for her whims. How long? Again, no answer. So instead of waiting for her to come, he wandered on alone. After a long time, for his feelings that is. A buzzing sound echoed around him, lights flickered on. First dim, then bright white.

"Well done Vegeta!!!" he glanced up at a crackling sound.

-Gokuu get your behind back to the control room!- Vegeta's voice?  
"I'M LOST!!!" He wailed up happy.   
-Gokuu YOU OATH! PUSH THE BUTTON ON A WALL WHICH IS RED!- shrugging he complied and jumped up to slam the button.  


"Vegeta? I'm lost." He informed.  
-Runt. In what section are you. What number is above at the wall.- he peered up and around.  
"Um45E?"  
-Just stay there. Be there soon. Sit down or something. Kids- She stopped talking. Curious he yapped more. Only stopping when Vegeta snarled him to stay away from the com system. Was that this? Finally he saw her small form stalking far from happy over. 

"Should I hold your hand too?" she sarcastic muttered. Eager Gokuu did and pulled her down the hall she came from. She sweat dropped. NOT LITERAL!

"Say Vegeta? How did you know the layout of this base?" Vegeta pulled free and crossed her arms smug as they walked on.  
"Easy. After activating this rundown generator in the basement. Which by all means was hard. All messed up old Tec. Crap. I turned on the main computer, it located your terminal and showed me the most direct route." Gokuu already lost her so he nodded as if he understood.

"I seewhat is that?" he pointed at the small glass before her left eye. It was red and seemed to have a display on it.  
"A scouter." She would be the last to admit having no idea where she got the name from or how she knew its workingsshe just did. It just showed these weird symbols. A bit of tinkering should fix that up quick enough. For now it showed the way back, as it was connected to the main frame. A portable roadmap so to speak.

"I wanna have one too Vegeta. Looks neat." Gokuu chided. Eyeing the weird thing curious.  
"You'll have to wait. I have to change the language format first. Aside from the arrow directions it only shows gibberish. As soon as I fix mine, I'll fix one for you. I found a whole drawer with these things. Any colour you prefer?" Gokuu eyed his orange Gi

"Umorange? That or dark blue." He pointed at his shirt. She sighed.  
"Well at least you have a fashion sense." He beamed up at her. That was a good thing right?  
"Can we find some food now?" Vegeta nodded.  
"Sure, I happen to know where the mess hall is." Gokuu's mouth watered. FOOD. Vegeta also feeling hunger upped the pace until both like gold bullets flew through the hallways, and stopped into a huge hall with tables and chairs scattered over the floor. Hmmany food?

"Shish Vegeta, looks like a war zone" Gokuu muttered. She nodded.  
"Yeah, lets hope they left some food." Both walked behind the counter and into the kitchen behind it. Plundering the fridge's proved to be useless. All food wasrotten and such. And OLD. In cabinets small rodents housed which sped at their noise. Gokuu sighed unhappy.

"All cleaned out. Maybe we should go back to that couple, maybe they have some food" Vegeta butted in.  
"NO, I will not accept food from those lame dodo heads." He eyed her back confused. HUH? What was her problem? "Ever heard of war rations, there's bound to be some left. Also, it's usually vacuum packed. Meaning, hard to go bad due to time." Gokuu nodded confused yet again. Starting to be his permanent state of mind as well with her around. What was vacuum?

Smug she tossing him some plastic bags which were sealed tightly had had silver coatings. Pretty. He turned it upside down and frowned as he heard Vegeta making a ripping sound. She tore one open with use of her teeth and eyed the cookie based thing.

"I think it's loaded with vitamins. Gokuu, heads up!" She tossed a pile over to him. Laughing he was covered under them as Vegeta laughed too. Soon enough both stuffed themselves with the cookies. Rinsing it down with water and gasped as they stomachs expanded. Wicked! The cookies absorbed the water and grew biggerFrowning Vegeta eyed the package  
"Okaymaybe it was used as soupbloody filled one at thatI'm stuffed" Gokuu on his back nodded. Feeling sleepy with a bulging tummy. 

"Stuffed" He replied. She yawned. Shaking it off. Too much to do. Grabbed a foot of the already asleep Gokuu and dragged him into the nearest quarters she found and dumped him on the dusty bed. There, no one could call her rude now. She was caring see? She grabbed a dusty blanket, cleaned it by shaking it until the room was snowing. Coughing she draped it over Gokuu and fled the scene. That went nicelyNOT. 

She returned to the mainframe and tapped some infostumbling onto a section called Saiya-jins. opening the file she read about special supplies for them. EH???? Nicearmies, got to love 'em. Now then. Podspods...pod bayLAUNCH BAY? She eyed the screen interested. So if she'd take that juncture and then up to level 3AH. Okay. She ran up to the elevator, tapped her foot impatient and walked into the thing. Hit 3 and up she went. It opened quicklyturbo lift? And gulped. Before her lined on one side, shafts with round space pods waiting and theyapart from dust looked likethere had to be at least 25 ready for launch! Awed she walked up to the first and sat inside it. Activating the onboard computer. Doing a systems check. 

~ Greetings Saiya-jin, what are your orders? ~ a female voice stated in an unknown language.  
"English PLEASE?"  
~ Switching interface language to standard~  


"Greetings Saiya-jin, what are your ordersplease input co-ordinates."   
"In put co-ordinates? Hell no. system check! All components."  
"Commencing service check of all components. Estimates time span 20 minutesone message waiting. Orders from prince Vegeta, play back recording now?" she gulped then laughed.

"SURE, play ahead. Funny, poor message rebounding for 300 yearsI wonder if it deteriorated"  
-RADDITZ YOU ASS! I NEVER GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO PICK UP THAT LOW CLASS BROTHER OF YOURS, GET YOUR TAIL BACK NOW! And if your keen to know where we are currently? We're sweeping a class 3 planet in sector 37. Vegeta OUT.- Vegeta sat rooted in the chair. Man he was bossy. Even back thenshish. Poor guy who'dWOAH? He just scolded dad? TOO FUNNY! Oh wel this would take awhile. Might as well activate the others. See which functioned or not

"Do you wish to return a reply to the last played message?"  
"Hell no, I AM Vegeta."  
"Switching to prince Vegeta status. Good morning your highness." Sour she peered at the speaker.  
"It's PRINCESS you bucket of bolts!"   
"Alteringcompleted."  
"Stupid computer. Can you link through to the other pods? If so, do a systems diagnostics on them too."  
"Initiating command princesscommencing all out systems check. Estimated time, 45 minutes."

"Say, can you activate it on the central computer core too?"  
"Permission denied. No access to main frame from capsules." She snorted.  
"Go FIG. Fine. What EVER. Signal my scouter when your completely finished and send me the rapport's if errors are found."  
"Task activated. Link through to scouter A7354FKS." She sweat dropped

Sighing tired she rose and strolled back down and into the command room. Now then. Cracked her fingers and flopped in the chair. Maybe this baby was voice activated too.

"Oh computer!!!"  
"Enter identification please."  
"Prince Vegeta?"  
"Voice patterns do not correspond."  


"DNA CHECK." A blue ray shone over her.  
"DNA analysed. Good day prince Vegeta."  
"Change prince to princess"  
"Alteringcompleted."

"Lift all restrictions to my name." It rattled. Smug she sat in the chair as suddenly a screen flopped down with a scolding face on it. It had a horned head and tusked at her! FreezaHUH? Who was that? Where did that name come fr

-Now, now Vegetashame on you. You tried that before. And you know very well your access is limited. Shame on you.- it sneered at her. Controlling the urge to blast the screen she tried inputting passwords instead. Proving to be useless. Smug she tried Freeza, and a made up letter and number combination. Taking 8 tries before the screen changed. Huh? Was she lucky? Mommy fortune smiling?

"Computer, activate perimeter defence. Firing Activated only after vocal confirmation."  
"Initialised. Code yellow is advisable. Unidentified movement 200 meters away."  
"Show onscreen." The screen previously used by that scolding oath. She gasped.

4 ships landed. Obviously space ships, and out poured aliens with big guns. What did she do???  
"Initialising red alert, parameter shielding activated, all hands to battle stations, I repeat, we are under attack, all hands to battle stations." In stormed a terrified Gokuu as the lights from normal clinic white to flashing red.

"WHAT DID YOU DO? Blow something up?"  
"NO, look! We have visitors!"   
"Loading laser batteries" The computer showed a whole check list as Vegeta gulped. WAIT.   
"Awaiting your command, awaiting your command, awaiting your command"

"SHUT UP!" She roared frustrated. DAMNIT. It hushed so she could think. "Open communication channel to intruders."  
"Opening channel. Phaser banks loaded and ready, shields at 100%."

"This is princess Vegeta, what the hell bit you all!" The screen changed into the most hideous lizard with red tuft she ever saw! Gokuu stood beside Vegeta who still sat.

-Ah we already thought we saw Saiya-jin life forms on this planet-  
"Your rude, identify yourself!" She growled. Eyes slit.  
-Princess Vegeta eh? Related to the once great and only remaining royal prince I presume? Unlike some we know our space history. My name is commander Kernack. And I and my men will take you two in for a big bounty.-

"Bounty? After 300 years?"  
-Our kind does not age like yours does. I am 500 yearsand your kind rarely makes it to the 150 years, a few in prison didhehehehe. Insanebut they did, by eating their fellow inmates.- On a screen behind the view screen a whole tactic was displayed for disposing of their attackers. Only a few would escape.

-Good think Saiya-jins are so vengeful they look up the old bases of Freezaso predictable- Gokuu wanted to inform him they were stranded and needed the facilities to get off the planet but Vegeta stomped him and shook her head.


	9. Escape?

8. Escape? 

  
It was not looking good. More attack things were put up. And Vegeta still wanted to know who wanted them for bounty and who'd pay them.

"Sowho's your boss then?" she asked coyly.  
-Oh surrender and you'll find out soon enough. Your kind is growing rare in the galaxy now. You'd make a fine prise alone-  
"Too bad I'm not going to meet your boss. I so hate to be rude, I'm sure you understand."  


-OH I do. I would have been very disappointed by a royal like yourself if she'd give up like that. I love a fight...-  
"Indeed? Computer, executed suggested tactic, 3commence." Gokuu gasped as a light show nearly white washed the screen which showed the outside. Several installations were blown up. The men with it. Two ships were blown up, several other men shot by the dense beams and reduced to bloody corpses. They retreated behind a mountain ridge.

"70% loss for invaders . 30% of resources remain. Destroy enemy ship 3?"  
"Go ahead." Three beams slashed through the ship, exploding it scattered all over. "Now aim at the ridge." Gokuu paled.  
"NO, your killing them all!" she pulled him down.  
"If I don'tthey will kill us! FIRE." Five beans shot at the ridge. But it held.

"Ridge is made of dense rock. Unable to comply."  
"Damn. Well let them hide for the moment. Notify me when they move."  
"Acknowledged." She sighed as she motioned Gokuu to take a seat in another chair.

"We'd better snooze for the time beingComputer? Can you put a race to the invaders? Show file." The view screen showed their description. High Ki levels and all bounty hunters. Their reputation. Ruthless. Expertise: locating stray Saiya-jin. Contracted by: Freeza.

"Odd, that oath is 300 years dead. Who is their employer" she mused. Gokuu eyed her yawning.  
"Could it be they didn't know he's dead?"  
"And their payment then? They make expenses by flying about right?" She grunted back.  
"Maybe there are bases still used?" He tried.  
"Long shot. But for lack of better explanation. We'll use it." Happy Gokuu nodded. She accepted one of his idea's! Watched her curl up and snooze. Taking her example he did as well. Both curled up until their tails touched their noses.

***

-Capsule testing completed. 5 capsules ready for launch. Systems at 100%.- Vegeta blinked sleepy then shook it off. The capsules!  
"Computer status on intruders" She grumbled. Rubbing her eyes out.

"Intruders have not moved positions since 41 minutes and counting." She yawned. Only 41 minutes of sleep?   
"Looky!" Gokuu tossed a paper prob at Vegeta who annoyed caught it. Unfolded it and paled. She peered around. Seemed like Gokuu was up longer then she was and had made planes and boats of MANUALS. 

"Found loads of silly books with odd descriptions. But seeing as your real good with machines, you wouldn't need them. LOOK AT MY PLANE!" He tossed up one and watched it with Vegeta pass through the room. She sweat dropped 

"Smartdid you leave some untouched?" she muttered scary calm. Gokuu eyed her weary.  
"Umone with that glass thing you have, as a first pictureand one with a round thing called space podyou talked about those before" She snapped her fingers. SCOUTERS. Zoomed past Gokuu and scanned the manual. A-ha-ed. And smirking used a small fine tool from a cabinet to fine tune her scouter. Then grabbed 5 more and tweaked them. Calmly Gokuu eyed Vegeta.

"Say Vegeta, those peoplecan't I play with them? You said they were mean. And I promised Grampa Gohan I'd train"  
"Your not going outside. Talk to the computer then." She stated preoccupied. Sighing he flopped in the chair previously used by Vegeta and tapped the armrest.

"Computer? Can we chase them from their hiding spot?"  
"Calculating anglesconfirmed."  
"Do it. Their playing hide and seek. And I'm stuck here" He grunted. Three laser beams made an bow and landed behind the ridge. Instantly the survivors scattered away. Gokuu grinned. "Boy Vegeta, they sure can run!" Vegeta glanced up and snickered.

"So they can. Playing cat and mouse?" Gokuu nodded. Beat hanging around. He cracked his knuckles.  
"Now then computer. Do what I say." She listened absently as Gokuu targeted the lasers personally with his home made tactics as if it was a video-game. Well for Gokuu it was. For on the screen his targets were, and they were the bad guys. And he was here controlling the guns so to speak.

"Computer, if I miss one, show game over in text." He informed.  
"Acknowledged." Chuckling he deliberately shot before them and send them on a wild run. Game over flashed off and on. "Kay stop the text, it's bugging me. OKAYgood dodgetry and dodge this oneACK? He didn'tstraight through!!! Maybe they taste goodI'm hungry againhe looks well done toocan I PLEASE go outside? I promise to be careful!"

"NO, you stay PUT. Here, your scouter. Press here if you need to talk to me later and were split up." He nodded as he soon had an orange glass before his left eye. Eager he pressed it.

"Vegeta?" She turned with her arms stuffed with back-up Scouters.  
"Yes?"  
"I can see a number and a lighting around them!"   
"That's their power-level according to the book. Their fighting power." His mouth formed an o before he jumped before her.  
"READ MINE!" 

"Fine, load to your max." Instantly he did. Only after he finished loading did she activate hers and smirked.  
"Oh wowwhat a surpriseover 1 millionyou can turn normal now." He did and she smirked as the number ran back to 50.  
"Do you know how high the others were at?" He eagerly stated. She shrugged. He'd tell regardless of her answer. "50.000!!! And I'm at 1 million! Now can I PLEASE go outside???"

"NO!!! I need your help!" She handed him the batch of Scouters. "Follow me." She added. Sour he did after she ordered the computer to keep taps on the enemy and shoot them if they came within a hundred meters. Pouting he followed her into the kitchen. This time his attention was drawn as she stalked past the cabinets they raided before, and straight into the room with many boxes. Checking a list she pulled down three boxes with an 'S' on them. Gokuu eyed her as she kneeled beside one and opened it. Passed through some cans and pulled out suits. She blinked as she pulled on it. Darn

"What is that? You can't eat it!" Gokuu complained.   
"No you oath. This is my grampa's old box!" She snarled back. Grabbing a mission logdefinitely a keep sake. Inside it was a star chart as well. Good to take with her. Closing it she stapled the boxes and activated one of her capsules, a beam rested on the dead objects. and soon nothing remained. They now were inside the objects. Walking to another part she pulled out three more boxes. More and more until she filled all her capsules. Even then she grabbed some and carried them with her. Blocking her view but the scouter scanned infrared. 

"What's in there?"  
"Food, food, food and food. And two with clothes and armours." She muttered muffled as she steered into the elevator. "Keep it open I need more." She walked back to the canteen as Gokuu piled the Scouters on top of the boxes. Blocked the door with one and ran after her. 

She walked into another part of the complex and gasped. Scanning from her book at one particular object. Gokuu glanced at it as well.

"Fish bole?" he mused. She shook her head as she frownedtapping her chin and emptied two capsules.

"Bring that to the elevator, I need to figure out how to take at least one with us."  
"No way!!! It'll never fit! Besides you need a generator to make it work."  
"We have spare pods smart ass. Re-rout the energy and voila. Working healing tank."

"OH? And the control panel?" she dragged him up to one and tapped the controls integrated into the sphere formed thing.  
"Already in it." He nodded weary. She was getting pissed againbolted to the boxes and carried them back to the elevator while Vegeta crawled under one to see how it was anchored. Then cried in glee. It hardly was!!! It was all recycled! Laughing in victory she activating the input of her capsule and laughed harder when the whole machine vanished. Now thenmedical supplies. She walked into the back and raided closets with Band-Aid, salves and other stuff. Including Gokuu's hated needles. Blankets, pillowsand all she came across which looked useful. Such as specialised tools for the capsules. Machine charts on both healing tank and capsules. 

The manual for the Scouters was not forgotten either. After 2 hours she was satisfied and had three of the five stuffed with supplies. Input their signatures into the remaining pods so they could be voice activated. And would recognise their new owners. Gokuu was thrilled when it greeted him. She then dragged him to a change room and stuffed in his arms a blue suit, with black armour. White boots, white gloves. Shaky she took her own supplies. It seemed grampa left this stuff when he was a kid It had an odd gold mark on the left chest sideand attached was a red cape with gold inside. With it she found a dark blue sleeveless shirt. And blue stretching pants. Flopping down she undressed and pulled on the pants, which already had socks attached? Pulled on the boots and pulled the shirt over her head. Tucked it into the pants and pulled the armour over her head. It stretched with ease and soon it settled on her frame. She finished by pulling on gloves and exhaled. Okay. Now she looked just like grampa had

"Vegeta" how do I pull this o" Gokuu paused as he eyed Vegeta who for the first time he met her, had a slight blush.  
"Don't you ever knock?" she managed. He knocked weakly.  
"You have a cape?" He walked over as she swatted his hands off the fabric.

"YES, I found it in grampa's box. I think he wore it once or twice." Gokuu suddenly smirked. Presenting her a note. She took it weary. Addressed to Vegeta?

"They must have known you'd come!" He stated.  
"I don't think so." She snickered. The idea was too absurd. She opened it and turned red. Eager Gokuu eyed her.  
"Well? What does it say?" he hopped from one toe to another. Sweat dropping and snorting she crumbled it up and tossed it into a toilet chamber slamming the door closed.

"A love letter for my grampa"  
"How romantic!!!" He chided. Hounding her for details as they walked to the launch bay. "What was her name?"  
"It was a male" Big black eyes scanned her back.

"Huh?"  
"IT WAS A GUY. A Kiwi. And grampa wrote back, to stuff his hand up his ass." She snickered. Nice ansAHHHH. She paled. Before running back to the dressing rooms. Gokuu ran after her.

"BY KAMI HE WROTE ON IT AND I CRUMBLED IT UPP!!" she howled. "The only thing other then this writing was a note for Granny that she should find a nanny for he was not going to baby sit the brat!"  
"WHO?"

"NEVER MIND! AHgot it." Folding the note after trying to get it as smooth as possible she tucked it in her armour.

"UmI did find more stuffI couldn't break the wall" He took her hand and pulled her into the boys room. Hiding her curiosity to the room she peered around. Not that different from the girls. Their toilets were different thoughwhy wouldshe absently eyed Gokuu's crutch then turned red. Oh my godshe lookedoblivious to Vegeta's uncomfortable feelings Gokuu tapped a black text were with red was scribbled over. Under it something in red which was blacked out with black marker.

"Hard to readbut looks like that kiwi's handwriting. And look grampa's pretty handwriting! Never changed over the yearsregardless of languagesif only I could write that pretty" She sighed in bliss. Then glanced up at the sound of an explosion.

"Building's safety has been compromisedenemy entering facility. Escape rout has been lighted. Routs blocked for enemy." Growling Vegeta turned away from the wall and ran through the hallway's with Gokuu right behind her. Suddenly an alien stood before them. Just as amazed as they were. Before he could aim his weapon Vegeta used her Ki by instinct. He fell over, dead. She didn't allow herself to think about it. 

"Escape rout compromised as well." The computer rattled on.  
"NICE TIMING!" She howled up.  
"NICE SHOT Vegeta. Good think I send the boxes up already." She nodded absently as they entered the lift and sped up.   
"Now can I shoot them? I couldn't get out and their inside now. And you did one already" He complained.

"Fine, but hurry back when I call you. Understood? And turn Super Saiya-jin! Don't underestimate them." He happily stayed in the lift after she left it and went back down again. Rubbing his hands eager. 

Meanwhile she placed the boxes in the last capsule. Opened the one of her grampa and took out a scrap book. Before stowing it into her last magic capsule space. If she went, the capsule too. But not before. Now thenall were linked to her ship. Including Gokuu's. she tapped her scouter.

"Gokuu get your tail back!"  
-Umjust a minute-  
"NO NOW."  
-Aw but I just-  
"NOWWW."  
-Okay-

Grumbling to herself she waited. Finally Gokuu arrived and ran to her showing her a porn magazine.  
"Their naked! Do you look like that?" she sweat dropped.  
"PERV!"  
"Well 'I' am going to read it while stuck in there."  
"What everthat magazine is for dirty old men."  
"Well I got this too." Gokuu sneered. Presenting the captains journal.

"Peachy. Now get your butt in your pod. I've programmed them all to go to the dragon ball location before going on a general route to pass many planets so we have the best change of finding more." He nodded while ogling a blue skinned female with 6 breasts. Then eyed Vegeta's humble bust. She turned red and kicked him inside instead.

"Oh looky! Even a Saiya-jin woman!" she snatched it and eyed the unhappy woman. Looked like a slavepoor woman. She was muscular and had a dark tan. Her tail was thick with fur and curled around her thigh. She threw it back at Gokuu. She'd been really well buildlarge bustgave her an indication of how she'd look in the coming yearsshe was not amused. How could you fight with such a bust? Should have been a boy. His pod closed as she hopped in hers.

"Computer, set countdown, 10 seconds."  
"Initiating count down, 10" The pod closed blocking the voice as they were pulled into the launch tube. 

-Vegeta this is SO cool! We'll be shot like a bullet!-  
"Not too far up though. We need to get that dragon ball still."  
-Oh yeah- she slapped her head in despair -Oh gross!!! There is a man here too!!! And he has like 6 penises!"-  
"So" she snorted. "The girl with six breasts was cool and this guy wasn't?"  
-Yeah but he's pulling them with his six hands!- She turned green.  
"GrantedGROSS."

They managed their getaway as below them the complex exploded taking along all but one of their attackers. He stood outside and had been the leader of the pack. Pissed he watched the pods vanish into the distance. He'd get themeven if it was the last thing he'd do. They were too valuable and the girl smartthen again she was the princess5 podsso 4 subjectsmore 4 Saiya-jins

Content Vegeta pried the first ball from a small slit in a mountain ridge. She held it up to a cheering Gokuu.   
"One down and six to go, well done Vegeta!" She nodded as she landed beside their capsules. Gokuu eyed her funy.  
"Say Vegeta? Where did you leave the Sensu's?" She paled.

"The fault in the shipbut they said it broke apartI have the other stuff savly in a capsule...but forgot that sack..." Gokuu shrugged.  
"No matter. We're way too strong for any one we meet." 


	10. Surprises

9. Surprises 

Both teens snoozed most of the time, or talked about planets and stars they passed. Vegeta smugly named them while Gokuu just commented on their colours. Both agreeing that some were pretty. Some had rings, others two moons or suns. Yawning Vegeta opened the mission log of her grampa. Inside the book she found dozens of disc's. She glanced around in her capsule until she located a slit with the right size. She pushed one in as she annoyed turned off her end of the scouter link. Gokuu was such a loud snore.

She curled up and listened to the child voice who reported formally about his first mission being a disappointment. Freeza had told Zarbon to get him the hardest assignment, but it turned out to be a piece of cake. He had Napa along but it really wasn't needed. As a side line he talked about the destruction of his planet being a slight inconvenience. Stunned she sat up. SLIGHT INCONVENIENCE? What a PRICK. She'd freak if Earth was blown up. She eyed a second diskpushed the formal one out and played this one instead.

_"HE BLEW IT UP!" _The recording began. A small view screen showed a red flushed boy with her flame hair style. He angrily rubbed his eyes clean. _"He didn't admit it. Said it was an asteroid but he did! I'm sure of it. How could they be surprised by a stupid flying rock! Saiya-jins landed and left constantly and our system was just upgraded!"_ The young boy sagged. _"He killed my father tooKiwi gloated about it. Said he was killed by one blow to the neck. Something which I find hard to believe. Father was strong!"_ He muffled a sob. Mentally scolding himself. She saw it clearly..._   
  
"But no one seems to know how strong Freeza is reallyNapa is torn. I saw it, he cried like a baby. I didn't. I can'tfather taught me to stand proud and straight. Especially when you're the only one they haveNapa leans on me. So it's my duty to stand firm. But I miss my fatherI feel so used nowVegeta out" _The screen turned black as she hit pause.

"He criedso that other disk is just pretendAnd he could pretend goodpoor grampawell if that's what princes and princess doI will be just like him. Gokuu already leans on me, I shouldn't be so jumpy and nasty. But more patient. He just is like that" She let the movie continue.

_"Napa"_ He started, depressed. He looked tired too. _"I suspected itbut it was clear as day nowon a mission I told him trice to keep the planet in one piecewhat did he do? After we cleaned ithe blew it up" _The boy cradled his head as if he experienced a headache. _"If he continues, I'll kill myselfthat third class runt of a Raditz knew better then he didand he's an elitehow embarrassingand you know what Freeza said?"_ She shook her head. He sat up straight and pissed. _"I never expected anything less from a monkeyGRR I hate that wordany other then him or that numbskulls around him said it, I'd toast themand kiwi? KIWII forgot to tell."_ He sat down with his chin on his arms.

_"He dropped me a note, bloody obvious to the whole canteen. I was eating. Just had a mission, starvedthe usualnote in my plate. I was about to throw it away when I saw people look at me. I don't care about that, but still. Curious I opened it and he said he was fond of my TAIL. It's MINE. What does that geek think that he is? A zoo keeper?"_ She snickered. _"Oh, and if you don't know kiwi, let me show you. A near NAKED pose of him on bed, send to my quarters tonight. I warning myself not to see this until I'm old and grey. The sheer horror will maybe start a heart failure."_ He smirked sour. Then turned and grabbed a sheet like it was the most disgusting in the universe. An image filled the small screen as Vegeta gasped. EEK "Scary isn't it?" She nodded as she cringed. Purplenearly naked 

_"Like I said. I might be suffering heart problems now. My future self that is. So I'll do this. Observe."_ She did and saw how he toasted it slowly. She giggled. YEY. BURNBURN! Vegeta, the boy peered back at her. _"Still feel like shit. No child should have to go through this. I meanhe's like20? And I am what9? So wrong. I'm mature for my age but still, I am NOT gay."_

"Nope gramps, you made two kids" She agreed snickering. He looked so cutely annoyed! His brows low and peeved.  
_"I'll kill him someday for this abuse. Near porn here! And WHEN I doI'm going to tape it and replay it until I die."_ She giggled. _"But I'm going to scatter tapes all over the remote bases. Might be fun later. And if I don't feel like collecting themwhat ever. Beat eating my self up over these petty things. Like I said before. I'm a prince. Napa nor Raditz should know I'm bugged by something."_ He sighed deep. _"Doesn't make it easierVegeta out"_   
She listened to his recordings until she fell asleep. It was 6 weeks later the dragon radar came to life. Yawning she peered around. Gokuu stirred as well. 

"We're landing in a few minutes" She muttered to him. He mumbled something back. She so needed a bathThey landed on an emerald green planet. Big beasts stalked around. No real culture but primitive present. Activating shielding in case they felt like throwing rocks or branches at them,Gokuu and Vegeta flew up to the north were the radar found one. 

"Do you know a guy called Kiwi? Captain didhe didn't like him or his peoplewas bossy." She nodded at Gokuu who obviously read the captains logs..  
"Yes, he made passes at my Grampa. He was 20 something and grampa only 9."  
"Well it seems your grampa went to the captain, who ordered Kiwi to switch bases. He didn't like a child being harassed? What did he do?" She shrugged.

"He send notes and half naked pictures to him. And one time he cornered him in the showers. Napa showed up and kicked him out."  
"EWhe had gutswas he pretty?"  
"Nope, ugly as hell. Ugley face, purple , antennae."

"DINNER. Did he eat him?"  
"Don't know. I haven't seen all files."  
"I don't care, look FOOD." Gokuu pointed at a big T-Rex sort of beast who peered up. She eyed him weary.  
"What did I say about wild animals?" Pleading Gokuu eyed her. "FINE, I'll get the ball on my ownAGAIN." He shrugged and dove down.

***

Sighing and muttering peeved she landed before a cave. Okay inside it should be. Strolled then and paused. Millions of glowing eyes peered at her. Umshe flashed in super Saiya-jin and yelped as bats a whole colony swarmed over her head outside. Moody she rose and sniffed the air. Yuck. Bat poop. Cursing the dirty ground which would stain her white boots she walked down and deeper into the mountain. A crackling blue force field stopped her. Well how nice. Goddamned. 

"Now whatShe grabbed a stone and tossed it through. It was incinerated. Peachy. How to deactivate it  
"Um Vegeta?" She spun around.  
"WARN ME NEXT TIME! Your sneaking up is not nice."  
"Umhow many guys did we kill on that other planet?" He scratched his head as he eyed her.

"Allot. I didn't see how many we got with the building going sky high."  
"Well that big bully is screaming in my scouter again"  
"YOUR scouter? Not mine. Gimme that." They changed Scouters as she impatiently heard the ranting.  
  
_-I KNOW YOUR OUT THERE BRATSYOU DESTROYED MY TEAMS, I'LL GET MORE TROOPS AND GET YOU THEN!-_  
"Oh do HUSH. You couldn't even figure out MY scouter frequency. You got my minions." Gokuu eyed her, minion? What was that? She ignored his confused look.

_-OH THE HIGH AND MIGHTY HERSELF!-_  
"Correct. Look for starters your polluting the air with your ramblings, second, you should know we're far from deaf." She scolded.  
_-Oh indeed I know. And I shall continue until your deaf!-_  
"And I happen to know how to block your transmissions. Bye-bye." She turned it off, localised his frequency and blocked it. Grabbed her own back and blocked it as well. Let him scream his lungs out now. 

"Well besides him, I have another new thing. Rex is ready for eating!" She sweat-dropped. Yetthose cookies were getting oldshe could use some real foodBut this was so not like meat bought at the 7-11...she like...knew what form it 'used' to have?

"Oh cool! What this cool stuffwater?" Before she could stop him he touched it and was electrified. Smoking he blinked. The shield dropped. Eager and smug Vegeta walked past him.

"Come on Gokuu. Nice job."  
"I did? Wowwhat did I do?"  
"Deactivated the shieldlets seea left" They strolled on until a wailing voice came from above.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!" Vegeta glanced up as before her boots a male crashed down. Making a fine crater. Gokuu bent over.

"Are you okay?"  
"I'll live. Why that was fun" He grunted sarcastic back. Pale Vegeta eyed the appendage and dress upoh my godhe rose to his full height, threw back butt length shaggy hair and eyed the kids. Then paled and fell on one knee with his right arm crossed over his chest. Bowing. 

"I'm sorry highnessI am at your service" Vegeta blinked as Gokuu stiffened a giggle. She kicked his behind. Soar Gokuu eyed her.  
"I am princess Vegeta. Stand up, and tell me your name." He complied. He was thrice as tall as she was  
"Solan, highnessand who is polluting the subspace?" Vegeta sighed.

"Him againDon't mind him. Just a prick. A bounty hunter." She stated not interested. Solan stood shaking with anger.  
"But your highnesshe's insulting your family"Peeved Vegeta hovered up and snagged his scouter.

_-Damned monkey princess, runt!!! Murderess! Lunatic!-_  
"OH DO SHUT UP RUNT!' she eyed the agitated Solan. "Or I'll send a very experienced worrier to you instead"   
_-HAH one of those kids? Of did you have adults in your pods!-_  
"Solan, explain that your not a kid?" she handed it to him.  
  
"If I am a child, then your mother is not a fluke of nature, and if you don't Shuddup, I'm gonna hunt you down, rip your heart out, and eat it for breakfast, while it's beating" Amazed Gokuu eyed up. Wow 

"Cursing is allowed Solan." Vegeta informed calmly. Both kids blinked as a flood which lasted for a full five minutes streamed from the elderly worrier, which seemed   
to neglect language barriers and smoothly ran into one from the other. Breathless he smugly placed the scouter back. There. That felt SO good. And that oath finally shut up. Vegeta walked past him, then paused.

"Solan, that is Gokuu, Gokuu, Solan." Then walked on into the darkness. Solan walked next to Gokuu. Who eyed the much taller man and his thick rope like tail. 

"SirI was wonderingwhat can you do with your tail? Yours looks just as trained as your body" Gokuu asked.   
"You bet kid. You can do lost with a tail. Don't you know?"

"Oh yesVegeta-sei blew up. Freeza helped." Vegeta stated before them as she hopped off a ridge and plummeted deeper into the mountain. Without phasing the men joined.

"It blew up? But howdid any survive? I was there just 2 weeks ago I" Gokuu eyed him.  
"Mister...that was 300 years ago."  
"WHAT? NO WAY!"

"Calling me a liar?" Vegeta threw up.  
"Uh no princessbut it's hard to believe"  
"OH? Then, explain me." She lifted her arms and glared up peeved.  
  
"WellYou're the same age as the young prince is and"  
"WAS, he was my ancestor." Gokuu tapped Solan's arm.  
"Yes, and my ancestor killed Freeza. He turned like this." A gold hue enveloped the boy as Solan's eyes grew wide.

"Hmm, good idea Gokuu. More light." Vegeta carelessly joined as she peered into the deep darkness. Solan tumbled down in sheer shock.  
Sighing she heard her grampa's voice in her head as child. About being there for his men. Well here she went. Dove down and grabbed Solan before he'd hit the spiky ground. Points aimed up as water dripped around them.

"Legesuper Saiya-jinprince Vegeta" She nodded and let him go until he flew on his own again.  
"Eventually. But his ancestor beat him to it." absently she pointed at the beaming Gokuu. "Now where is that damned ball."   
She flew over the huge crevice and spotted a shimmering object. Smirking she dove and retrieved it. Cradling the ball she joined them.

"And thisIs called a Dragon Ball. There exist several sets. But we need this one. We have now 2 balls. And there are 7. So only 5 more to find. Care to join? I have a space pod." He bowed lightly as he offered to take it over.   
"It would be an honour princess. Even though myexperiences seem to be a bit outdatedI'm certain I can be of service." She handed him the ball and radar and flew back up. 

"Be careful not to make her mad. Cause when she isshe's really mad" Solan leaned to the whispering boy.  
"Seems to run in her family." He whispered back. "The old king and young prince were just like her." Gokuu eyed amazed then nodded. Wow Before they reached the upper ridge from where they had jumped down. The whole mountain shook under repeated explosions.   
  
"Your highness, allow me to scout ahead." Solan offered. Vegeta eager to do so herself shrugged. Probably some loyalty thing. Shame. She wanted to kick some alien ass. They had been bugging her for awhile already. Gokuu first lingered with Vegeta before running eager after Solan. Sighing deep she ran after them, there was no way they would pick a fight without her. The cave halls made way for light at the famous tunnel and soon she skidded behind Solan who briefly eyed her. Then peered outside. Both kids turned off the Super Saiya-jin to hide their glow and tried to look around him. But he made himself broader then he was. Blocking their view allot. Peeved Vegeta tapped his thigh.

"Solan, how strong are you?"  
"Last time it was rated 20,000 princess."  
"Well one of them equals 50.000. We rate one million...each. I suggest taking a back seat. You might get hurt." He gasped. WHAT? He was told not to fight by a kid who's power level blew through the roof? No way could she be one millionthen againboth weresuper Saiya-jin Man Saiya-jins sure evolved since he was stuck in who knew where. Smirking Vegeta walked around him waving Gokuu behind her. 

"No computer games this time Gokuu, lets see you fight. Lets get dirty" Smirking wider she 3walked into the sun filled opening. Crossed her arms and glared at the guy she remembered from before. He sure had some friends with him. Absently she noted the ratings as her scouter displayed them. 

"Gokuu, left. I'll take the middle, Solan, take the right. Watch out for the ugly dude. His power rating comes near to yours. The boss is all mine"

"I noticed princess, and off course princess." He eyed her briefly. A kid with those opponents? He might save one if it came down to itBut manpower rating of a million times 2? Unbelievable

"Kernack! I didn't know you were one of my fans. Stalking is prohibited you know. And ever so rude." She threw scolding. The alien clasped his hands into fists.

"FIRE!" He howled instead.  
"MOVE." Vegeta growled. As above them the cave entrance came down. All three blurred out of sights. While flying the kids turned Super Saiya-jin and kicked through the mass with ease. Solan barely had time to notice. The princess hadn't been kidding. The right flank was a deusieHe liked it. Even if he'd be soar soon. He was shot off his feet. Before he rose one jumped him. Vegeta blasted him off Solan who jumped angry up. Damn him! Nodded at Vegeta who nodded back and returned to her hand to hand combat. Gokuu played with his opponents and attached them with his home made Monkey attack. Existing in running around like one and scratching their faces after jumping them. Lithely he jumped from one to another. 

Solan noticed and grunted embarrass. Stupid kidno styleno guidancehe eyed Vegeta who made use of her tail and did all the dirty tricks in the book but lacked a certain finesse that all royals hadgood thing he observed many first class and royal sparring. He was second class, but privileged back thenhis moment of contemplation was rewarded by a fist in his face. He landed yet again on his back. 

"Solan, your rusty after 300 years!!" Vegeta chided. Dodging a blow. One collided however and sent her into a rock formation. Bruised she rose and had enough. No more play.

  
"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" she wailed as she loaded something. Solan eyed her and rolled into the bushes. Gokuu glanced up sad, then flew up. Stunned the aliens eyed them taking leave of absence and glanced up the rock formation with a maniacal laughing girl.

"HERE YAH GO!!! FROM ME TO YOU! FINAL FLASH!!!" they were blinded as the leader dove into a deep pit. Above the ground it thundered as a slow but massive energy beam sliced into the ground. Swallowing up all aliens and leaving behind a deep ditch. Content Vegeta hopped off and surveyed her handy workThanks grampsnice attack the ditch still smouldered as from the undergrowth Solan walked over. Gokuu sour landed.

"Party pooper." He muttered. She humped.  
"Shuddup. Your Dino is still waiting." He glanced up. OH YEAH. FOOD.  
"Your highnessthere is still a survivor in the pit" Solan glanced into it. She waved it off.  
"Leave him. It's the commander of that bunch. He might be fun later." He snickered. So the bloke served as fun diversion? He could live with that. Had space turned so dull then? Talking about foodhe was STARVED. Hadn't eaten in300 years? He shrugged it off. They couldn't ALL have died. 

They landed beside a huge bonfire where Gokuu had the read beast run-though with a tree and hanging on two others for balance. Vegeta eyed it interested. So even if he was a mental case, he could fix up something like this without calculus? Hmm

"Ah good job kid. DINNER." Solan rubbed his hands eager. While they ate Vegeta eyed Solan's get up. It was pierced with holes, and didn't look like it would cling to his body for longHe needed a change. And she still needed a bath. 

"I have new suits at the capsules." She stated absently. Wondering if he'd take the hint. Gramps had complained about their intellect, and he was the first full blooded Saiya-jin she saw.  
"Thank you princess. And I know of a secluded lake near by." She nodded. Goodhe wasn't stupid. Not like that Napa dude. She at on. Then again, grampa didn't meet allot of full blooded Saiya-jins either. They all were killed while he was a kidsome of his idea's could be faultyAfter they finished almost all of the animal was eaten. Solan surprising even Vegeta at the quantity he ate. Weary she made a mental note for LOTS of food. She rose. Solan did as well as Gokuu glanced up. What was up?

"We all could use a clean up." She took out the remotes and signalled the capsules to follow as Solan led the way to the lake. As they walked to the edge Solan cursed passionately. Vegeta and Gokuu joined him and eyed a crushed, over-grown capsule.

"Well, that won't fly any more." Gokuu muttered.  
"Damned bucked of bolts. Tech. Crap" Behind them the capsules landed.  
"Well I have one spare." Vegeta mused.   
"Your highnesswe have a problem." She lifted her eyebrow. She had problems ever since she met Gokuu. What made this one different?

"Go on"  
"My teamtheir stuck toolike I was."  
"But I assumed they were long dead" She muttered. Damn, always expect the unexpected and never make your mind up about something. Granddad TOLD her, and she still messed up. Solan continued. "I was flying before them. I was their leader, and well I passed over a Volcano. Behind me a blue ray shot up and caught my team. I thought I could break them free with that shortcut into the mountain? But it got me before I got anywhere"

"Yup, and I stopped it! Hurt, but it did. I saved you." He smirked up as Solan sweat dropped. In debt to a kid  
"Sure kid. Thanks." Gokuu nodded.  
"Anytime"  
"I'll pass. Princesscould we free them as well?"  
"Sure. I'll wait with my bath then. Seeing as I would get messed up again." She grunted. Gokuu saved him already. It was more fitting that she should save the majority. SHE was the princess right? RIGHT. 

"Show the way." He nodded and hovered up, Gokuu and Vegeta joined. Soon they neared the mountain they left before, but now flew onwards to the Volcano opening. He held them back near the edge.   
"It seems to respond to movementbut it reacted slow when I passed overso maybe if you shoot a powerful blast it would"  
"Nope. I'm doing something more drastic" She eyed Gokuu briefly. Should she toss him in instead? Nah. He'd get all the glory then. Pulled out her armour and handed it to Solan. No use getting it scorched. She landed on the edge and inhaled. Okay, this would hurt. Turned super Saiya-jin and dove down. A blue ray shot up but she intercepted it and smacked into the near liquid like energy. She gritted her teeth as painful sensations pierced through her whole body. Ouchbad idea She managed to load higher a bit, trying to block out the pain. Unknowing she screamed out her pain. Before controlling herself again. Frustrated Solan stood above. He shouldn't have allowed it! 

"Hey kidis she the last royal left?" He whispered as they eyed her struggle below. A lone gold flame in a sea of crackling blue.she was still roaring to load and in pain.  
"I guessShe said her grampa was the sole survivor after a place called Namek?"  
"That lame planet?" He nodded.  
"That's where my grampa nearly killed Freeza."   
"Nearly?"  
"Yeahher grampa's son killed him on Earth."  
"So a royal prince killed Freeza? The irony is that one might get killed here" Both bend over the edge and winced as a blast surged up. Below the blue hue vanished. Vegeta crashed down groggy and soar. Around her four capsules smashed down in the empty Volcano. They opened as four stumbled out. 

"What a JAZZ now that, I call a crash" A rocker styled guy smirked. Then eyed the nearly unconscious kidwith veryfamiliar hair? "Umgang? Royal out cold"  
  
"Oh Jazz Shuddup, you lie too much." A female grunted as she pulled her bathing suit like clothes straight. Her long wild manes waved town to her tail. A third stretched cracking his muscles. And he had allot. 

"Oh jackass!!! Where are you!" He sung in the scouter.   
_-Ronin SHUT THE FUCK UP. How's the princess doing?-_ Suddenly Gokuu and Solan landed beside Vegeta. 

"Oh she's not a super Saiya-jin any moreshe was hurt really bad" Gokuu muttered as he crunched beside her.  
"Nah, just knock out"  
"AM NOT" Soar she rose and rubbed her head. Ouch"Some meagre power surge can't knock me out." Solan sweat dropped. Sure it couldn'tHArdly looked meager....she like, screamed her lungs out? as a super Saiya-jin?

"Gang, attention!!!" He yelled instead. Gokuu helped Vegeta up before she waved him off. Instantly the loud group hushed and lined up. "Group, meet Princess Vegeta and Gokuu. We seem to have been stranded 300 years after. Vegeta-sei's blown up. Unknown how many survived. Any questions?" They swallowed. What? 

"By whom?" A middle Saiya-jin muttered.  
"Freeza, Meat." Solan stated. Fists were clenched. "Who's dead, killed by a prince." They relaxed a bit. "Our mission now, to find five dragon balls. And serve the princess as she deems necessary."

"Yes SIR." All stated.   
"Good, present yourself and state your power level."

One stepped forwards. Warring a green armour, body suit, which was black, and green boots and gloves. He had short spiky hair.   
"Ronin, sire. Power level 18.000." She nodded, he stepped back. A wild colourful painted spiky hairdo young man walked forward. He reminded her of a punker he had rainbow coloured armour.

"Jazz sire. Power level 13.000." He stepped back as the female stepped forward. She had a purple suit, with her legs and arms bare. Aside from white gloves. Her armour was black with white lines

"Jewel sire. Second in command. Power level 19.600." She stepped back, the last stepped forward. The one he called Meat before. He was covered in scars and wore a blue hued armour. Black boots, black gloves.

"Meat sire. Fixer from body parts to machines. Power level at 17.800." And stepped back. She waved Gokuu forwards.

"Hi, my name is Gokuu. And I have a rating of 1 million." They fell over. "I'm Vegeta's friend and umare you okay?" He eyed them concerned as they slowly recovered. Vegeta snickered before giggling. That was fun. She'd knew he'd do that 

"As you heard I am princess Vegeta, with a power level of 1 million. Observe." She turned super Saiya-jin. They gulped, grinning Gokuu joined. Vegeta eyed him. Show off. She turned normal. It wasn't fun with him doing it too.

"That's why we have a higher rating." She simply explained.   
"Solan, tell them about the bounty hunter. I seriously need to change." She grabbed her armour which Solan had put down and flew up and away. Confused Gokuu wanted to join her. Solan grabbed his boot.

"Better not kid. Girlsdon't like it. Especially female royals... " He eyed him silly.  
"They don't? But how do they clean their backs?" He eyed Jewel who whistled absently.  
  
"I don't care or know. Now then runts. Get your pods to the lake. We just do what she wants. Our cleaning mission is out dated" He snickered with his team. "A bounty hunter is after the princess and Gokuu here. But the way we fought seemed to surprise him and his men, seeing as he doesn't have men anymore." They laughed in glee. Attacking a royal? What a retard. "Anyway. We just tag along with her. See to it she's unharmed and after thatI guess join her on her planet."

"How about training?" Jewel wondered.  
"Well continue. Must be doubled by the end of the current year. Good thing you brought it up. The children lack finessethey can fight, but lack a style. Our famous grace. Jewel, if the princess accepts, you'll teach her the feminine style. I'll take care of our little friend here."

"Are you likea captain?" Gokuu asked.  
"Saiya-jins have a leader structure. It's comparable to captain but the teams themselves chose one, who knows most tactics and has the highest rating." Gokuu's eyes gleamed. Cool! "And no kid. Your not elected. You lack tactic moves. Your monkey assault just doesn't cut it. And don't use the word monkey. We don't like it, it's insulting. I am first in command, Jewel is second. So if my ass is kicked, she has the command. In the rare occurrence we're both out cold. Ronin takes over. Then Meat, and last Jazz. But then there wouldn't be any one to boss around. Now the princess top's our list and you my friend, are at the bottom." Gokuu's face fell.

"ButI'm at 1.000.000! No fair! She gets higher then me. I should be in between her and you!" Sulking he peered up. Solan frowned "Your right. But only if we use the rating as our measurement. And don't forget tacticsYou come after Jewel then."

"Umthat's like third in command? No fourthokay. Jazz is lowest!" Jazz shrugged in his colourful attire.  
"Don't know any different squirt."

"Say guys, shouldn't we go see the princess by now?" Jewel suggested.   
"She'll be alright on her own. Now we need fresh suits. Especially you Jazz,. You slipped one my gaze but not twice, just look at you!" Jazz did and shrugged stubborn.  
"Nothing wrong cap. Looks just fine." He crossed his arms daring him to say otherwise. His outfit was way cool.  
Meat hit him in the ribs.

"It's all show brat. Doesn't work like ours does" Jazz crunchedthat hurt "What are you trying to prove? You're the clown of the gang? Every one already knows. Will you try to laugh an enemy to death?"  
"You'll never know. Maybe it works" Jewel snickered. "Besides we can't come to the princess all dressed like peacocks. We need one colour. We're now her guards. We've just been promoted to elite's to the crown. Lets start acting like them Jazz.."

"Talking about a promotionwe bypassed first class!" Ronin mused smug. They moved the capsules and landed at the camp. Where Vegeta pulled on clean boots.

"Finally, what took you so long."   
"Instructions." She nodded as she pointed at a capsule stuffed with suits.   
"Take your pick, all the same. I raided a base."

"Bound to be more bases sire."  
"Call me either Vegeta or princess. I prefer Vegeta. There's no planet anyway." The princess stuff was growing old and started bugging her.  
"As you wish Vegeta." She nodded as she eyed how they pulled a rainbow coloured guyJazz? To the pod and pulled out a standard black suit, with white armour, gold padding, and shoulder protections.

"ACK NOBORING!"  
"Oh Vegeta? There is a lone guy carrying a bazooka on that ridge."  
"I noticed Jewel. But I wanna keep him alive. He's an amusing diversion."  
"Can't I play with him? I slept for 300 years. I need to use my muscles" She asked pleating. Smirking Vegeta glanced up at the hopeful woman. "Promise not to kill himprovoke him a bit?"

"Alright. But AFTER you change wardrobe." She flashed away. Pulled Meat aside and plunder a suit. Stripped on the spot. Yanked on a full body suit, black, with white armour. Pulled on spotless white gloves and boots and presented herself before Vegeta who snickered.

"Have fun." She waved her away as she yelping in glee flew at him, swatting a rocket into a mountain.  
"Naughty!!!! You don't shoot a Saiya-jins!"

"AHHH ANOTHER ADULT?"  
"YEP!!! And more where I came from! And I am a lady!" She did a fine roundhouse and kicked him into the water. There Jazz was dunked under by Meat trying to wash his hair. Ronin ready with a scrub. 

"Knockblub." All in all a fine bunch to hang with. She mused. Cross Gokuu walked up.  
"She can play and I can't?"  
"Then join her. I doubt she'll share but you can ask. Just DON'T kill him. He's funny."  
  
"Okay!" He flew up. "Jewel!!! I WANNA PLAY TOOO."  
"OKAY BRAT, CATCH! HE'S A SLIPPERY ONE!" the bounty hunter yelped as he raced over the surface and was kicked up by Gokuu as if he were a soccer ball.

"Hey kid!!! Now that's finesse! Keep it up!" Vegeta glanced up. Finesse?


	11. Base 73

10. Base 79 

"I hate being princethey expect so much!" Vegeta eyed the duplicate only male, and sighed. Yup. "As prince you are to be expected always to train, figure out or know by magic working tactics, leadership and other bullshit. I wrote that crap in this here book. And hid it for Napa. Maybe I can laugh my ass off later. He does the best that he can but he's sotiresome. Slow to understand things. But when he does he gives 200%I have to give him that. If I had the possibility of choosing my own team, I wouldn't have chosen him. Father only assigned him because he was the strongest he had. Ask him anything about tactics, and he knows. Asking him about advice. He's at a loss. And he was the head of the Saiya-jin army. Makes one thinkbrains or muscles? " Vegeta mused about this while eyeing through the small window. Behind her she knew the others flew. Asleep as Solan explained about the sleep mode. Helped passing the time for them. Sighing she leaned back and tested her radar. 4 weeks of spaceand still no signal. Not even a weak one. Yawning she waited for it to complete it's sweep and sat up right. YES. Nowshe homed it in on an upcoming planet. Accessed the database and thought she should know the name of the place betterbut didn't. She asked the computer.

"Base 173." The computer identified. "Alert the others. Prepare for landing. Is the base computer functioning and what about current residents."

"The base is functional at 70%. Residents present. Should I contact base for landing procedure."  
"SureI wonder about their response"  
"You are being hailed by base 173."   
"Accept." The screen showed a bearded greed skinned alien.

"Identify yourself." It stated.  
"Princess Vegeta with party. We'll be landing at your base."   
"Just a moment." He glanced away from the screen and seemed to talk to his superior. 

"State your race." She sighed.  
"Saiya-jin." He reported it to the head who suddenly took over the screen. He was bearded as well. Only with purple hair, he had a pink skin, normal skin. 

"Saiya-jin? That's impossible. Their extinct." She waved her furred tail.  
"Are they? Look I'm coming down wether you like it or not. We need new supplies, and a bed."  
"Do you bring news of the Cold family?"  
"Yeah, they send their regards. Your doing as expected. Vegeta out." 

_-Vegetayou're a good liar- _Someone stated. She smirked.  
"Does come in handy.Ronin?"  
_-The same.-_ She nodded, which he off course couldn't see. _-So you wish to restock or raid?-_  
"Restock. And sleep at least for one night in a bed."  
_-Good plan.-_ Solan stated.   
"It also happens to harbour one of the dragon balls." She added.  
_-Ahso this is just making use of a handy situation?-_ Meat mused.

"Correct. Gokuu? Awake yet?"  
_-Yup you bet! I found another dirty magazine-_  
"Aw manyour too young to look at naked women." She grunted.   
_-Don't worry Vegeta, I'll clean his pod as soon as we land.-  
-HUH? Four legs? Looks like a spider, but what isEWW.-_ Some snickered. Jewel laughed. Vegeta plain embarrassed. A pervand his agewoe womanhood.

***

They shot down into the atmosphere, They landed at huge pillows it seemed. They straighten out and only then did she hit open. Slid out and stretched. Shower, food, bed. Before her three men stood. Coyly she eyed them while joined by the others. With big eyes the three eyed the groups tails. 

"Done staring?" She snarled. Jewel led the way.  
"If you saw one base, you saw them all." She explained. Vegeta followed with the others fanning out behind her. Talking and laughing about jokes. Silly bunch. Jewel walked to a cleaner and stared him down. He glanced gulping up then behind her where the others were waiting. Vegeta being too curious to see the outcome.

"I want you" She prodded his chest. "To clean out our capsules"  
"Not mine." Vegeta stated. No one touched her capsule.  
"Except pod 1, 8, 9 and 10." He nodded frightful. She smirked. Still hadn't lost her touch! "Good. And within 2 hours? GIT." He fled away. She smirked. That felt nice.

"Nice" Jazz snickered.  
"Feminine charms Eh?" Meat grinned.

***

  
Soon they sat in the canteen. Being stared at as they devoured great quantities of food. Calmly Vegeta ate hers as Gokuu eagerly joined the frenzy. But it wasn't the amount, not initially. But the way they came in. After arrival they hogged three long tables. Kicked or threatened the others away and sat down while the men retrieved plates and plates of food. Vegeta was actually bemused. From time to time the Saiya-jins knowing it or notthrew death glares around, scared the aliens started minding their own, until they started again. The whole game started from scratch. 

"Finish up. I have other plans. Your off for the night. Oh Solan? Find me and Gokuu a room to sleep. You'll be able to find one for your crew as well?"  
"Yes Vegeta." They rose as she rose and watched her leave before attacking the leftovers like wolves. She walked to an administrator for the personal belongings of Vegeta.

"Bout time someone retrieved those. They're all in the back miss uh?"  
"Vegeta." He eyed her bemused then gazed down at her tail and bleached. His great, great grand father had some nasty stories but their unpredictability! Especially the one called Vegetahe had looked calm on the outside but was a killer. 

"Yyes Ma'amone moment." He waved over a lower in his chain of command and ordered him to go to the section and retrieve the box with an S and V. Nervous he eyed her as she crossed her arms patiently.   
  
"And the key?" She stated after she eyed the box with lock. After the aid put it down with a fork lift. Shaky he walked to the main computer and requested the code. Wrote it down and handed her the paper. Taking the heavy box with one hand she smirked. 

"Umthere is also a box of him in the main vault" he muttered. She paused.  
"Get it. Why didn't you tell me earlier." She snarled.   
"I'm sorry Ma'ambut it's a small box and in the back"  
"Fine, one moment" she tapped her scouter. "Solan, my room?"  
_-Yes Vegeta, it's 47b.-_  
"Good. Thanks. Well send it to 47b as soon as you get it. Understood? With code if it's needed?" He nodded scared. That kid lifted a 1.000 kg box

Yawning she walked to the designated room and hit the open button. The doors slid open and light activated on it's own. Content she dropped the box before the bed. Took the clean towel and robe and strolled into the bathroom. There she took a very hot shower, and washed her filthy hair. Whistling she strolled back with the robe on and her hair in the spare towel

On the bed a small black box awaited. That was quick, for mister it's way in the back. She sat down and opened it. It was a DNA lock? As she opened it a projection started of former Vegeta's head and bust.

_"If you see this, I'm dead and your of my offspring. This is actually a Jewel box. It contains the most dearest to me in my lifetime. A medallion my father ordered to be made of me. It contains four things of my lost planet. Soil, water, air and the special stone which only could be found there. It's centred in it. For your warring convenience, it's on a titanium chain. If your male, you will not have any problems with it. Should you be female, you might be annoyed by the robust form. Remember that it was crafted for a boy. So, ware it with pride, and honour my father. Me our bloodline and all Saiya-jins."_

It faded away. It had been spoken in by an older Vegeta. Awed she took the chain with hanger from the black velvet. And pulled it over her hair and head. It settled over her chest. Taking it she eyed the turquoise centre. Wowshe held something of old Vegeta-sei? It made her fingers tingle. CoolShe eyed the box. But too tired to open it now she rolled under the blankets and fell asleep.

***

  
Gokuu eyed Meat. Who was hand wrestling with Ronin. Bored he sighed. Ronin eyed him. Meat did as well.  
"What now brat. Bored?" He nodded.   
"Jazz? Go do something with him." Grunting Jazz rose. Still mourning his clothes. Jewel had blasted them to bits.

"Well brat, can you hand wrestle?" Gokuu nodded interested. Laughing Jazz sat down at his table and offered his arm. Timid Gokuu put his arm up. He enveloped the hand nearly completely as Meat counted down. Solan glanced up from updates since he was gone. Stupid idiotsa crack and crash later found Jazz upside down in a wall.

"Whoanice arm!" he stated laughing as he tumbled down. "Meat, wanna try him too?"  
"I'll pass." Gokuu laughed giddy. That was fun!   
"Again!" he chided. Jewel took his place and boldly offered her palm. Gokuu took it and this time beat her more calmly. She was a girl remember. Be nice to girls. 

"Smooth operator" She sung. Gokuu smiled up as she messed his hair. "Your sweet."  
"You too!" he gloated up as she snickered.  
"See me in battle kid. I'm not nice then. What we did, was just playing." He blinked. Not understanding.

"OKAY." Ronin stated. "My turn to get humiliated." They snickered. He found himself in a closet. Stumbled out laughing.  
"He's so funny!" He roared. Smug Jewel eyed Solan.  
"Too scared boss?" she teased. The pad was put down as he cracked his hands.  
"Nope. My turn. Shame on you all. For not even giving the kid the chance to really show himself. You just went along with it." A loud comment was his reward. He propped his arms in his waist.  
"Shuddup." He muttered teasing. Meat gallantly pulled the chair back. Unfazed Solan flopped down. Snickering the group lined up on the save side. Gokuu smirked dark.

"Gokuu aim at the bar, he's due to getting him some drinks." Meat snickered. Solan gave him the finger before clasping Gokuu's hand. Gokuu grinned darkly with a true Saiya-jin smirk.   
"Oh goody, he loves this." Jewel snickered. "Threeone!" Solan tried to move Gokuu's hand but it was like titanium! It wouldn't budge! No matter what or how he tried it was unmoveable like a rock. No he could blast a rockwell a hard metal then. Turning red he heaved and pulled and pushed.

"Well boss, your doing peachy! " She laughed.  
"ShWHAAAAAA." He crashed through the doors into the wall behind and through two others. Gokuu blinked. 

"Oopsbut he liked it so much" Dripping wet he returned. Shoulders slumped and moody.  
"That was one nurse who didn't like me seeing her" Jewel laughed herself off the chair. He plucked a fake red nail off his armour. "Damned catpretty tail though...all fluffed out. Boy she could screech!"

"Maybe 'sorry' would have helped?" Gokuu mused. Walking past Solan who blinked, through the walls and to the angry lady. Curious the group piled outside and watched the woman first furious then calming down and then laughing at Gokuu and handing him a cookie. Beaming he walked back.

"Nice lady." He stated as he ate the cookie. "Oh and she's not mad at you anymore. I explained."   
"That's nice" his pride torn down he returned inside and flopped on a chair.  
"But I didn't understand why she said to me to say to you, she's expecting you at 20.00 in her room? She needed to do a physical on you? Are you hurt? Did I hurt you?" The group laughed as Solan smirked.

"Something like that. How late is it now?"  
"19.45you better get ready!" Jewel teased. Walked to him and flopped beside him. Draping and arm over his chest and propped her chin onto.

"Your such a stud"  
"Jewel, you had your turn 300 years ago." She humped as she left him.  
"See if I care. After 300 years my mind is a tad blank. You didn't make a lasting impression" She sneered.  
"Oh I'll be seeing you tonight then. Refresh your memory?" He sneered back.  
"You already have your hands full." She bickered down. Raised her tail up high and proud and stalked out..

"OOHHH, you made her pissed again" Jazz mused.  
"Shuddup." He muttered soar. Gokuu ran after Jewel. 

"Why are you angry? Anything I can do?" he asked.   
"No" She stopped her long strides so he could keep up. "Solan and I used to be girlfriend boyfriend. He just said he liked that nurse better."

"That's mean" Gokuu stated, taking her hand.  
"I like you better then her." He tried. "So there." He concluded. She smiled soar.  
"I'm so blessed" She stated sarcastic. Then bend to his height. "Will you be my boyfriend now then?" He nodded. Not knowing what it meant. "Good, now take my hand and walk around a bit. I don't feel like going back before he's gone." Hand in hand they walked away. 

  
***

The following morning Vegeta rose fresh and crisply after a quick shower. Ah luxuries! Missed them. Rubbing her hair dry she flopped before the metal box and opened it with the offered combination. Opened the top and peered inside. Inside was a package with letters in white paper. Darn this thing sealed off wellTaking a bunch she loosened the red ribbon and lay on her stomach on her tousled bed. Still in a towel around her body, and one around her hair she looked for her scouter. Then snarled when she couldn't find it. Eyed herself in a mirror and shrugged. Walking to the door she hit open and did one step before freezing. Peered right. Peered left.

"What are you two doing here?" She grunted at Meat and Ronin.   
"Guarding your door princess." Ronin informed. "Orders of Solan." She sighed.  
"What ever, get him here." Turned around and walked back inside. Man this royal junk was beginning to get annoying. Give the title, keep the rest. Walking into the bathroom she took a shirt and pants with her, dressed in stretch underwear. The top really held her chest firm she noted. And the slip, well she was used to elastic slips. Pulled on her pants when she heard someone enter.

"It's Solan Vegeta. You asked for me?" He stood in her bedroom. She walked out while pulling the shirt over her head.  
"I did, I found some letters in that box which was owned by my ancestor." She tucked the shirt in her pants. "Actually the son of the king under which your served." She added. Unfazed by her dressing he walked with her to the bed. She patted a spot beside her as she retrieved the package. He sat down and took one carefully. Then noticed it was in fine condition. She impatiently snatched it back, opened it and showed him the actual letter.

"I can't read it." He scanned the lines and paled a bit. Cleaning his throat.  
"Well, it's Saiya-jin-go. Forgive me, but this is very personal" He handed it back embarrassed. Her face fell.  
"Soyou won't read it to me?" He shook his head.  
"I cannot."  
"Then how the hell will I read it?" She muttered moody. Eyeing the stack beside her. And more inside the box still. She eyed the elegant writing. But it could have been anything, even Arabic. She still couldn't read a bloody word.

"If I maythe computer still must have a translation program for Saiya-jin-go. Just let it be scanned and it will translate it" He suggested patiently.  
"How does it work?" They rose and walked to a desk. Solan had managed to get her one of the elite rooms. He activated the main computer and showed her the scan eye who'd make a picture and translate it instantly to Galactic standard. He was dismissed. Much to his relief. The letter begun with, dear fatherthat was liketo his old king! He couldn't read those! It just wasn't fit. In her room Vegeta eagerly awaited the first translated page. At last it showed and she started reading it.

_Dear father,  
Although you died 5 years ago this day, I feel that I still can talk to you and feel your guidance at times when I most need it.  
My soul is changingeven now I'm more ruthless and cold hearted then you ever were. I'm starting to scare poor Raditz. And Napa gives me these deep contemplating looks. Their not much, but all I have left. And I, their prince am scaring them. I guess it's self preservation. On planet swipes, I don't care at all at what I do, or how I do it. But here, in this room in an insignificant base, I feel the weight of the universe resting on me. For the things I've done. There is no forgiveness to give._

_Should I by some blessed fluke, be killed in battlehell I only need to ask Zarbon or DodoriaI'd never see you again. You were a good king, I suppose your in a better place out of his clutches. But he's dragging me down with him into hell. A one way ticket, and there is nothing I can do about it. But live life day by stinking day. Killing more and more. And not care either. I'm starting to scare myself too. Maybe I'm going insane. Maybe, just maybe, it's the way out for me. Madness _

  
Vegeta gulped. As she eyed the lettersone depressed kid Wait a minute, how old had he been at the destruction? 8? That would make him13? Shishit looks more like a letter of an adultpoor grampshe went through a living hell. She eyed the remaining letters. Err No wonder Solan didn't want to read them to herShaky she took the following letter and made it be scanned. 

_Dear father.   
I think I'll blow my self up on the next mission. How proud you can be of a son who committed suicideBut I just cannot continue. Napa's scared shitless of me when I went on a killing spree unlike one he ever witnessed. I killed them allall I saw was Freeza's smirking face over and over again. In men, old men, women, childreneven infantsI killed them allbarehanded. I've never been that covered in blood beforeRaditz hid behind Napa in fright. I nearly got them tooNapa yelled my name. Only then did I snap out. I flew away from them. Letting them think up their own explanation. I needed the time away. I never scrubbed myself that hard. Still red all over my bodyFather? I'm tainted. I cannot deny itand that's why I should kill myself. To prevent myself from ever doing that again. I was acting like a beast, not a proud Saiya-jin prince. It's been 2 days now. And still neither has talked to me. _

She scanned the third.

_Dear father,  
A great thing happened. I met this nurse while in recovery. I allowed myself to be beaten up. I asked Napa to do it. Call it redemption. They at least talk to me again. She's a dark hared woman, and 17 years old. But she's not scared of me. A wonder in itself. And she helped me to talk about my fears. I trust her as well. Her name is Tirana. A patient brave creature. She also made me re-evaluate my plans. I think I'm waiting a bit longer before executing them. All in all, not a too bad of a week._

---

_Dear father.  
My plans are back on track. He killed her. The moment that ass of a Zarbon discovered my relationship. He broke it. Freeza asked her to come to him while I was with her. I told her not too, I'd help her escape. But she shook her head and left. I think I walked a ditch in my room until Napa returned with the news. She was excited for supposed stealing of medicinesshe wouldn't do that. Now I have another death on my head. My karma isn't exactly improving. I'm giving it up. I tried redemption. It only got one I loved killed. Hopeless. What use is love or another futile emotion if it gets the one you care for killed and you hurt so deep and painfully. I haven't eaten in 2 days now. I don't feel like it and lock myself up. I think I found a solution. I just don't feel. Life should be so much more easier. How did you do it? That's what I wonder about. How did you manage...and why did you never tell me your secrerFather, I hate you._

More and more letters getting gloomier and darker. Until, he just stated facts instead of how he felt. They looked more like the mission reports then personal letters. Creepy. And then not even a mission report. He stopped writing them all together. Feeling heavy she put them back in their envelopes. And returned them in the box before locking it again. Shishnow she felt depressed too

Not really hungry either she walked to the door and paused, turned around, putting a new armour over her head. Solan must have ordered it cause it had a new cape attached. It was longer. Reaching her ankles. Only after pulling on boots and gloves did she walk out and eyed the two. Meat and Ronin. 

"I'm going for a walk. Your dismissed." She walked away not caring what they were up too. Roamed about until she wandered outside. The surrounding area was covered in low bushes. Strolling on she thought about her grandfathers situation. From his perspective she understood so much more now. Freeza had been his mortal enemy. Zarbon, being Freeza's main source of intelligence information. Dodoria, which he described as a pink blob with thorns on weird places, was the head of the army. And fit for the dirty work. 

Both henchmen and close to the earlier named Freeza. He'd been stuck. Napa and Raditz looking up to him and awaiting his orders. Him wanting to kill himself but didn't for their sake. They needed a leader so he tried his best to be one without any guide lines to be one. No one to teach him. Alone. That was the best word, he'd been terribly lonely and then started relying on his power alone. Thinking that was the only way to beat Freeza. She found a stone and sat down on it. Nothing near her. Before her endless view of the Savannah. Sighing deep she pulled her feet on the stone and rested her chin on it, while embracing her feet. 


	12. Third Black Star Dragonball

11. Third Dragonball. 

  
Solan eyed the girl behind a window. She sure needed to do some thinking. Already sat there for 2 hours. And send Jewel to her with some food, she didn't accept and sent her away. Then again, though he hadn't read much, he did know the prince had written a veryvery personal letter. If she read them all at onceshe might have some things to think about. 

"Where is Vegeta?" Gokuu asked impatient. "Looked for her through the base but couldn't find her." He complained.  
"On that rock. Why?" Solan eyed the boy who hovered up and peered through the window.  
"We have to look for the dragon ball." Solan nodded. Oh yeah.

"Well we can find that on our own. She needs some private time. Do you have a frequency for that thing?" Gokuu bit his lip before shaking his head. Vegeta had the radar.   
"What's a frequency?" Sighing he walked to Vegeta's room and took one of the balls. Scanned it for a frequency and smirked. There it was. A very low one. 

"Lets surprise Vegeta." He suggested. Gokuu was all for it. It was so easy to motivate this kid. So enthusiastic. Sending Jewel to keep an eye on Vegeta from a distance, she might tolerate a female betterhe took off with the rest of the team. The base was told they went on a small excursion. So it wasn't a lie at all. Flying through the sky they barely saw anyone, until even the loners didn't pass by and they were on their own. Their slipstreams traced deep in the colder upper air. Gokuu was amused by it and fooled around behind them. Going around theirs and laughing giddy. Solan glanced backwards and smirked sour. Kindergarten hereRonin peered backwards too and smirked. Just like his kidthen frowned and flew straight again. His kid was dead. Solan noticed the Saiya-jins mood and silently agreed. Falling back he eyed the stiff man. Placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, they died quick and with pride." Ronin nodded stiffly. Solan sighed as he thought about his own kids. He had two. One died in a messed up mission. The otherhe didn't know if he returned from his mission before Vegeta-sei was blown up. They were supposed to meet the other after his own mission was completedMeat eyed them and turned sentimental as well. Jazz slowed down and started teasing Gokuu by messing up elaborate patterns he made. Gokuu's reply was one which send Jazz hurdling into the ground. His mates laughed at the stunt as Gokuu beamed.

"Sorrydidn't mean it so hard"  
"It'sokay squirt" Jazz muttered as he flopped on his rear and shook his head to get the sand out. 

"AH, got it!" Solan had landed near and presented on his fingertip the gold ball with black stars. 5 in total. "This will please the princess." He stated self assured. His mates landed around him, ogling the odd object.

"So this ball she wants?" Jazz mused. Solan nodded.  
"Yes. Don't know why. But there are seven. We have now 3. Their scattered around the universe and we have to find them." Jazz suddenly started laughing hysterical and hiccuped against Meat. 

"M" He stammered. "She wants to wish forBALLS." He wheezed for air and eyed the not so amused group. Gokuu glanced up with big eyes.  
"Why would she?"  
"He made a joke, and a lousy one" Meat explained, dropping Jazz. "And your insulting a royal oath." Solan nodded. Walked to Jazz and yanked up by the tail.

"Don't let it happen again brat." Tossing him up and kicked him away. "Princess wants it, she gets it. We don't ask questions." Soar Jazz got back up again. Shish. No humour.

***

  
When they returned to the base, they noticed Vegeta still parched on the stone and still in deep contemplation. Her gaze set to infinity. The sun started setting and she seemed to be following it's descent. Solan eyed Jewel wondering.

"Hasn't moved." She simply stated. "Easiest assignment ever." He nudged her smirking to hush. They were within hearing range.   
"Be careful what your sayingor I'll have to punish you tonight"  
"Fat chance mister. I'll barricade the door and lock myself in the bathroom." She smugly replied. His eyebrow raised.  
"Interesting" She smacked him playfully. Whistling he walked with the ball still on his fingertip, spinning it round and round in balance. Walked over to her, careful to make enough sound to alert her. So he wasn't sneaking up. She didn't still. He walked around her and in eyesight. Her eyes rested on him. Then moved to the ball. Her whole demeanour changed.

"You found it?" She rose and was handed the ball.  
"Yes. I thought we could save time doing so." She smirked up.  
"Your thought wellLets eat and leave. I'm bored with this place." Energetic she walked with him back to the base. 

They ate in the usual Saiya-jin fashion. Loud and fast. This time the cooks had counted on their feed frenzy and prepared more then enough dishes. Vegeta fed just as rapid as the full blooded. Never knew she was this hungry!

"Hey Vegeta? Nice necklace!" She paused with a full mouth and gulped it down as she retrieved it from it's hidden spot under her armour.   
"Gift of my ancestor." She informed. Speechless the full-blooded Saiya-jins eyed the object which reflected in the white light. The Vegeta medallionpassed down from father to new-born prince or princessin their case, usually to the sonalthough history mentioned one Saiya-jin queen. And what a queen she was. Ruthless and mean. Made one wonder about this one

Unwittingly they terrified the shit our of anyone near them. And even if they had known, could care less. Only Gokuu was slightly trusted.


	13. Hijacing

12. Hijacking 

For the upcoming month they slept in their pods. Landing once at another still functional base who had a message relayed to them about the group being in the sector. They were welcomed most politely. News passed ever so quick. 

"There they are, sleeping babies" One muttered bemused as a fleet closed in on the group. A blue beam enveloped the pod group and towed them inside after deactivating the onboard computers. Groggy Vegeta woke tied to a wall. SweetHearing a wail of anguish she woke completely and saw how Solan was tied to a table and had his tail cut off. HEY! Peering around she noticed Meat and Jazz depressed and in pain. 

"Um Vegeta? You better close your eyes againthey drugged you allot! But not enough" She peered at Gokuu who hung sadly across the room. Tail absent. What the fuckHe sniffed a bit. "I was the firstonly because I played with that nasty man"

"Shush, where is Jewel?"  
"Here! OUCH AWWW BASTARD! YOUR GOING TO BE SO SERIUSLY DEAD!" Vegeta strained to see where she was and gasped as she saw a bloodied appendage being moved. "That was my pride and joy asshole!" She growled. 

"Sorry for the language princessbut ouch!" Vegeta peered weary down and was relieved to se hers now tightly around her waist.   
"Gokuu you runt. Haven't you turned" She gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes straining. ButKi was blockedtried again and only sparked once. Panting she eyed Gokuu who sniffed more.

"I did try, but it's gone"  
"It's not gone but blocked! SOLAN!! What the hell is going on!"  
"When we slept it seems your old friend found us." He muttered pissed. Vegeta growled frustrated. Next time kill everyone, they become nasty in the long run. 

"You have permission to kill them all when you get the chance. Bit late I know, but" she eyed how a purple skinned alien walked up to her. Her tail fluffed out angry. Snagged his arm and yanked him into the wall beside her. Powerless she watched the remote he held drop on the ground. Well how niceif only she could load! Furious she tried again and felt something inside her change. Just a bit  
  
"Vegeta, are you constipating?" Gokuu asked. She lost concentration and yelled at him to shut up. So pissed she suddenly burst in gold flames and kicked the metal binds off, flying at Gokuu and hitting his jaw. Only then did she pause. Free? The lights changed to red and flashed as an alarm wailed. Quickly she flew back and took the remote. Hoping she chose well she pressed. Meat wailed as a torch with later came his way.

"OTHER BUTTON!" He cried as it shot nearer to his private parts. Jewel laughed cruel. Sweat dropping Vegeta hit another. The binds let them all go at once and quickly Meat flew up. 

"Okay, new plan. Clean the ship but keep the ship intact. It'll be ours." She growled.  
"Warm? Check, space? Checkus." Solan smirked back at her. "You heard her men, lets clean up." Jewel hopped over vengeful. 

"When we're on a planet, can we make a moon and get our tails back?" She asked hopeful.  
"Certainly." She stated, allowing hers to ripple a bit. Poor guys  
"Good, now lets get that unconscious Docnice hit by the way. Never saw that tail coming" She ran past Vegeta and slammed the head in of the guy. 

"Oh sweetie?" Vegeta sneered. Jewel paused.  
"Yes?"  
"Don't kill all doctors? Might be handy"   
"Check, at least 2 Doc's alivebut Vegeta? We could go to a nearest base and pick a couple up, I trust them better then these rats."  
"Granted. When we get there, you can kill them personally."

"What's this bucket hole called?" Jazz growled. Rubbing his stump.  
"The Quest." Solar muttered. Absently touching his own stump. Wincing as he did.

"Nice name, I like it" Vegeta smirked. Then eyed the others. Last one with tail? Why did they wait longest with her? They seemed to do Gokuu firstif they worked with kids first then adults then why?

_-STOP FIGHTING OR WE'LL DE-OXYGISE THE BAY!-_ They eyed Vegeta who shrugged.  
"One door can be missed." Solan and Meat beamed as like a train they stormed through the door. Laser fire greeting them. Eager the others joined. Angry over his tail Gokuu helped. 

"Jazz count the capsules. Meat, engine room with Jewel to the sickbays. Gokuu go with Ronin to the upper decks. Princess? Care to join me to the command room?"  
"Not at all."  
"Good. MOVE OUT! AND DON'T DESTROY ANYTHING. THIS IS OUR SHIP NOW!" All nodded and split up. At first they ran with Ronin and Gokuu before parting as she and Solan went up to the top. 

_-Security has been breached. Advising evacuation-_ The computer chimed over and over. 

Annoyed Vegeta peered up while running. Her cape whooshing behind her as she kept up with Solan with ease.  
"Solar I wanted this ship yesterday, don't mind me, I'm faster then you think!" Instantly he upped the pace and indeed noticed she kept up. He hit his scouter while running and casually killing someone they came across.

"Vegeta wanted this baby yesterday, so move your butts." He carefully avoided the tail issue. Bit touchy

  
***

Jewel eyed the terrified crew smug. As she hit the scouter.  
"Sickbay save." She hadn't killed one. Which left them 5 nurses and 7 doctors. 

***

"Corridors to sickbay 26a to 70 b clearVegeta I killed 17!" Gokuu informed hyper.  
_-Good, now go to 71 and clean the rest of the floor dope.-_  
"Yes your highness!" He stated. Vegeta paused. He said WHAT? Did they rub off? Should she be happy? She just didn't know. How annoying

***

"Engine room clear. And what a baby we have! State of the arts! Hello baby, I'm your new daddy"  
_-Stop the love making Meat.-_ She chided at him.   
"But Vegetashe's a lady! So sleekso fastso powerful." He heard her laughing. "And she's mine." He added smiling, lovingly touching the pulsating engine core. 

"'MY' LADY YOU MEAN! DIRTY SAIYA-JIN!"  
"She just dumped you." He snarled and blasted him. Petting the metal.

***

Vegeta sighed as she shook her head. Men were odd creatures.   
"Forgive Meat Vegeta, he just has his flings with machines. Fancies this one though"  
"So we noticedfinally." They left the elevator and smirked at the terrified crew. Her face fell. 

"Where is that sleaze ball!"   
"Nnot on the ship" The captain stammered in fright.  
"Did he order you?" He nodded. "Who's your boss above him." She neared him and glared in his eyes by hovering up. He had blue skin and near white hair. Oh and gold eyes.

"I"  
"Very well. You failed to answer, you're the weakest linkBYE." She raised her palm and blew a hole in him. "Solan?" He nodded and cleared the room.

She flopped in the chair Solan invitingly pointed at and sighed.  
"He looked like one of Zarbon's race" She mused. Jazz informing them all was clear..  
"Yeah, never had a name for his race though. We called them pretty boys." She smirked up.  
"Fitting"  
_-Permission to clear all quarters?-_ Jewel asked.  
"Granted, take the others if they want."  
_-MEEEEE- _Gokuu cried and bolted to Jewel's position. 

"Oh and send the medical staff to the command room." She added. She didn't know much about taking hostages. But they should be informed on their predicament. As the doors slid open she turned in her chair and eyed the group. Some with green skin looking like Crocodilesshe couldn't place them. They had an odd red tuft. The eldest of the green walked over and lightly bowed. Solan stood flanking her on the right. 

"Thank you milady. We awaited freedom by the army for the last year." She raised an eyebrow at Solan who eyed blankly down.  
"You were taken hostage before?" She asked calmly.  
"Yes. We now know we're freed and we would gladly aid yours who were so mutilatedif only we had an healing tank" She retrieved a capsule.

"There are two old models in here. Press the button and toss it into a spacey room. Or you'll be crushed." She retrieved a second. "In this you'll find various medical equipment. I'm no doctor so I took some at random." He took them curious. 

"Thank youand we can update the models as soon as we reach another base." She nodded.  
"Remember, your mine. Not the army anymore. You only take orders from me, my commander" She waved at Solan. "Or the other Saiya-jins. Confused they eyed her.

"Doesn't the army exist any longer?"  
"Ohnot exactly. They do exist. The Cold family doesn't. But hush-hush to outsiders."   
"We prefer to treat Saiya-jins. From stories we know their gratitude." She laughed.  
"Patching them up you mean? Oh yes. Very grateful." She dismissed them in a good mood. Taking out of a capsule the radar and scanned the surrounding planets.

_-Jazz to Vegetashould I kill the cooks too?-_  
"NO!" _**-NOOOO-**_ She and the others wailed. _-Just asking-_ He snickered. 

_-Um Vegeta? There is this nice cleaning lady, do I 'have' too?-_  
"No Gokuu. Only army men, the ones shooting at you? The ones with guns?"  
_-Ohokay. See? Told you she'd understand. Stop crying?-_ Vegeta groaned. Too niceway too nice

"Solan? Try to figure out where we are?" She asked soar. He walked over to a panel en input the query. On screen a system appeared. Sweat-dropping he turned.  
"In the heart of bounty hunt space" Unfazed she nodded.  
"Noted. But they have a ball here" She rose and eyed the controls herself, then eyed the chart of the ship and started laughing. "Battle class?" Both started laughing. What a catch "Heavy platedtop laser guidance system" she laughed more and more. 

"Shields, photons, tractor beam systemwow I don't think the old king had this stuff" Solan stated amazed. Technologythings sure improved in the last 300 years

***

In the sickbay the doctors eyed the bio-files on Saiya-jins. 

"Amazingwe could discover interesting facts here" The head doctor mused.   
"Sir? These indeed are old models. But we can update them." An aid informed. He turned and eyed the complete healing tanks and the nurses and aids who were sorting and making an index of the supplies. 

"Let me see the last in this tank was aa Saiya-jin?" Amazed a doctor eyed the head doctor. Who shrugged. Old things indeed.  
"We'll see how this new rule under the teen goes." He stated to his staff. "And we need to know more about them, period. Behaviours, social interactions" They all nodded. 

  
***

Hours later they sat at a table stuffed with food. Vegeta at the head and smirking at the cooks.  
"Looks nice" She stated. They beamed. They now even had waiters! Nice catch! And a new com system. They had now badges on their hands. A tap and they were activated for speech. Nice sleek metal things. Both she and Gokuu were starved and stuffed themselves immensely. Patiently and knowingly the adults eyed them. Growth spurt in the make

Quicker and quicker they fed as the cooks still smiled, seeing all their cooking eaten up. The former captain was a tasteless oath. Only the finest was best. And here they ate with taste all they put before them. The waiters continued putting plates before the starved couple while the adults finished. Ronin entered as Vegeta cleaned a bone of it's meat.

He cleaned his throat. She glanced up and waved him to start speaking his mind.  
"Well I made a list of all we have currently."  
"And?" She managed between full mouth.  
"Allot!" He eagerly informed. "To start, a fully functional state of the art battle cruiser. Staff to go with it. 2 training rooms. First and second class quarters, filled fridge's and storage rooms with weaponry, food and supplies." She nodded understanding and smirked.

"Nice trade Eh? They take us by surprise, we take their ship." She snickered, they nodded grinning. Nice deal indeed. "Can we replicate our suits for the staff? They should walk around like we do." She added while zipping her drink and attacking a roasted bird.

"Your in for a growth spurt your highness." Solan informed bemused.  
"You think?" She eyed her stomach. "I just don't wanna look like a pig here but I'm famished."  
"Allow me to explain. Saiya-jins have growth spurts." Solan started. "Men three, females 2." Jewel snickered. Nodding. And prodding Jazz.

"You need your third badly hun." Jazz grunted.  
"Will I be more appealing to you then?" she laughed.  
"At least you'll fill out a bit, shrimp." He acted hurt. Vegeta shook her head. Sexists. Ah well.   
"Sohow will that work out?" she asked Solan instead while Gokuu was stuffing himself and listening to the information supplied.

"Well in a few weeks, the spurt with kick in. Within one to 3 months you'll double your size. Depending on the intensity that is." She grunted as he eyed Gokuu. "You'll have a third around your late twenties, early thirties." Gokuu chopped on something and nodded.  
"Okay." Vegeta shoved the plate away satisfied for the time being.

"These cooks are keepers." She informed. They smiled brilliantly. A compliment! She eyed them. "Prepare some late night snacks too" They nodded. Sure. They sure had an appetite

Content Gokuu too stopped his frenzy. Only crumbs remained.  
"Oh that was so good" he rubbed his tummy. Again the cooks were happy. Finally someone commented it. The old crew only whined when it tasted bad. Only in their mouths though

Vegeta rose and stretched.   
"How important is that upgrade for the medical staff?" She asked in general.  
"Well, I don't really know" She shrugged.  
"No matter. I'll go there now. Solan? See to the shifts?" And walked away. Sighing Gokuu watched her go.

"She changed" He muttered. Not as fun as she used to be with just the two of them. They hardly spoke anymore  
"Vegeta wait up!!!" And bolted after her. Her being a string from home.   
"WHAT???"  
"Calm downI just wanted to tag along" They heard.  
"What everbreak a leg"  
"Why?"  
"AW SHUDDUP."  


***

"Vegeta?"  
"What."  
"You changed."  
"You didn't."  
"You know? Your really not as nice as before? All bossy." She threw him a look as she stalked on.  
"I have to be."  
"Why?" She sighed as she eyed him again. So naïve.  
"Because 'dear' Gokuu." His eyes shimmered at the word. "It is expected from me." Now he was at a loss.  
"Why?  
"BECAUSE. Now move. I have a job to do." Hurt he let her walk away. Jewel noticed and walked to him. She picked him up and hugged him tight. A normal kid would have squealed in pain but Gokuu returned the bone breaking hug. 

"INever had a sisterthought she was likesister and nowwith youshe's all meanI like you allbut she changed"

"Aw, I understand little one. She changed for us, and due to us. I'm sorry for that. But royals have this internal sensor thing, they can't really help themselves. It's genetic. She needs to find herself in her new role. Give her some time." She boosted her chest as he was neatly tucked around her body. So small "I'll be your mommy then. Hell I'm the last female adult alive." He eyed her teary eyed.  
"Youwill?" She dried his eyes.  
  
"Yes. What do you feel like doing?" He shrugged. "Wanna stick around me?" He nodded blushing.   
"It's alright. I had this cousin. And she had a kid, and all he wanted was day in and day out, being glued to her. So I guess you never had that and you need to make up for lost time. And here I am, never had a kid. So we fit."

After getting her info. It wasn't life threatening. Merely the time was longer to heal, and so she didn't have to look up the closest base for an upgraded system. Which left her to only find that ball and get the hell out. Yawning due to her filled tummy she turned in early.

***

"Okay young lady, you'll have the nightmare or scolding of your life, before it becomes habit" Yema snapped his fingers. Untangling from her the personality of her former life. Who better to correct Vegeta thenVegeta. He used his whole life to get rid of his former demeanour. Eventually it worked. And only he could prevent her from making the same mistake

***

"Ah the burden of leadership" Vegeta clapped his hands to rouse the girl. She uncurled and glanced confused about. Darkness. Only one light bundle around them. Eyed the boots and groaned.

"Aw Kami"  
"YOU BET, now get on your feet!" Annoyed she did and glanced up.  
"Why are you so mad! I tried to be like you! What did I do wrong this time!" He reached over and fingered the medallion. 

"Ah good, you found it. I suppose you discovered and read my letters and logs?" She nodded frustrated.  
"YES. And I freed a bunch of time stuck Saiya-jins!"  
"Oh? So were not extinct yet?" she shook her head annoyed.  
"No, and you still have me and Gokuu."

"Look this is not the reason of being send here." He grunted as he motioned for her to sit down beside him. "Have you read the depressing letters of base 79?" she nodded gloomy. "Big mistake, should have destroyed them" He sighed deep as he eyed the now quick matured girl. Such a brat when he last saw her. Now she already frowned like he did. "What have you done with the Gokuu situation?" She shrugged.

"Nothing much. He hangs with the others. And I do my rounds and work and OW!" She rubbed the back of her head. Where his hand connected earlier.  
"So that's why he's clinging to the others? So that's why he's lonely, so that's why he's clueless how to act around you, and that's why he's so confused and doesn't TRAIN." He sighed and hung in her face. "Let me explain something, Vegeta-sei blew UP. That medallion is no longer a symbol of your status, more an ornament. You may think you're a princess. But it's merely a name. It holds no contains any longer. I gave it up years ago. How do they call you?"

"I said Vegeta but they sometimes switch back to princess." She muttered.   
"So they consider you to be their leader? I've been a child-leader too. It's hard isn't it?" She nodded her head bowed over ashamed. "Give Solan the command. You have no experience in space, he does. You may have the power, but he has the experience and tactics." He tilted her chin up and saw her whirl around and wipe a tear away.

"Vegeta you 'ar'e a child. I made that mistake with Trunks. I did not with BuraYou first have to be a child. Let Solan have the worries, sleepless nightshave you had any sleep?" She sniffed.  
"Yesa little"  
"See what I mean? Besides" He snickered. "Your growth spurt is cominghey? What's wrong?" Impatient he eyed the shaking shoulders. Signs his Bura showed when she had a big crying fit. Shit. 

"I'm scared." She sniffed. Sighing understanding he took her shoulders and spun her around. Pulling her a bit gruff against him. So in a way he was converting himself. It still was a child. And that nosy Kakaroto wasn't here either. 

"Look, it's not a sin to be afraid. I was on numerous occasions. And about the letters? Read them if you wish. I scattered them throughout the basses I was stationed at. Some may comfort you, some may concern you. I turned out fine. And their not a text book for life. Its yours to do with as you seem fit. And kid? Wanna read funny letters?" he softly felt a nod. "Look in the backs of the albums. It's how I met my womanthe wenchand how I felt about my first and second kid. Now stop sniffing okay?" She cried more. Man she clutched him tightly as he patted her shoulders. Kakaroto was better with this shit

"There, there. You did a good job so far. Shaking off the bounty hunters, thinking up the plan to keep this barrel. Save the others. But let it go now. Let Solan take it over. Trust me on this. He's capable enough. I as a prince would trust his judgement. So should you."  
  
"II really triedI did"  
"I know. And you did well. But your now in dangerous territory. And Solan knows what to do. And you don't. it takes a true leader, to admit he's outclassed. Be a true leader." He though about Gokuu. He sure hated his guts. But he washad been a leader too. Sure he'd been stubborn and got himself killed once or twicemaybe a little because of his pridea little "They'll still look up at you even if you give the command to Solan." She sniffed. "Even more so. Because you admit it that you lack experience. And they will trust you, because you had the command to someone before real accidents happen. Now go to sleep. And think about it." As he eyed her he noticed she already was asleep. He peered frustrated up.

"Happy Yema?" 

_-Very. Good bye Vegeta!- _  
"Yeah, yeahlook who asked who for help...AGAIN?"  
_-Don't push it Vegeta!-_  
"Or what? You'll kill me?" He laughed.  
_-Vegeta? I really don't like you?-_  
"I know. It's what I do best."


	14. Knight in 'green' armour?

14. Knight in shining 'green' armour? 

  
Vegeta groaned in pain. Headache

"Gokuumy head's exploding" She grumbled. Glanced up and rose from the bunk. It was barren and around her a dome of glass. Huh? She eyed her clotheseek? Her princess getup? Who dressed her? 

"Ah she wakes" Someone sneered. Soar she glanced around, smirking she fell into stance as she noticed her old buddy.   
"Ah, it still liveshello Kernack." She snarled back. Bit bruised but he was fine otherwise. Darn. She mused.   
"YesI am. And happy to see you where you belongas you might have noticed we kindly changed your clothesmore suiting don't you agree?" she eyed her cape.

"Hardly. Same song? I will take you to my master shit?"  
"Yes."  
"Still not going to tell me who it is?" He shook his head. She shrugged. "Go fig. Okay. I take it were not on the planet anymore?"  
"Correct. You are on a prison planet. And this" He tapped the glass lovingly. "Has been designed to house strong Saiya-jins. None broke out" He smirked and she smirked back.

"Lets test it shall we?" He shrugged. Though a bit nervous as she loaded up to super Saiya-jin. Closed her eyes and aimed at the wall. "FINAL FLASH!" A beam was produced. It re-bounced and came straight back at her. SHITTT. Crossing her arms before her face she blocked it head on. Singed she coughed. Bad planshe fanatically tried another position and blurred away. She had to dodge it for more then 10 minutes as it re-bounced on ground and glass. Angrily she blasted it and eyed him with glowing eyes. Checkmate? Shit. He laughed himself silly. Had been laughing since her stupid mistake. 

"WILL YOU SHUT UP! YOU UGLEY GREAN LIZARD RUNT!" She smirked. "You know Kernack? I just thought of something. An ideal solution." He eyed her weary. Coyly she fixed her cape and brushed off black spots of the armour. "If I kill myself. I have a win-win situation. Your boss will be pissed. The Saiya-jins will be pissed. Either way, you join me." He paled. She smirked. Bingo! "And their pissed alreadyyou took their pride and joy. Beingmoi." She tapped smug her chest. He sweat dropped as he did some quick thinking.

"Flood it" He called to a guy hidden from her sight. Errnow what in came white gassmelled weirdshe took in fresh air and held it until her cage was misty. Flopped down and concentrated on her heartbeat. Failed and turned blue. Aw shither lungs were killing her, she clenched her fists Ouch Ouch SHITShe gasped for air and inhaled deeply. And was instantly knocked out.

"CUT." He laughed as he eyed the slumped girl inside the bowl. "Now sent that out randomly. That should lure them to us" He started laughing like a crazed lunatic. "I'LL GET THEM ALL!"

  
***

"Solan? Found something your not gonna like" Ronin muttered.   
"Put it on main." He grunted. 3 daysthey could be anywhere by now. Depressed and eating carrots Gokuu sat on the ground near him. The screen was filled by Vegeta in a glass dome. They heard her suggestion after being hit by her own attacks. And didn't like her train of thoughts. And didn't like it either how she was floored cowardly by gas. 

"Now hold on to your horses. We know where that message came from right?" Ronin gritting his teeth, nodded. "Too easy. Their inviting usso it's a trap." Solan concluded. Still that didn't help with his dilemma. "Their not going to hurt her, she's too valuable. We'll get her backwe need to think up a plan. Any suggestions?" The command room as eerie silent. "WELL?" no one replied as he sighed. True enough. Saiya-jins weren't prone to breaking free their ownkicking ass and killingbut this?

"Well until we have a decent plan I'm not going to send anyone there. It's a snakes pit." He informed as Gokuu hung his head. Eating more carrots. All sighed deep. Wracking their brain masses to think up a plan. While the ship floated.  
"I don't care how long it takeswe need a plan. Come on, we're 300 years old. We can do this!" Solan tried. All eyed him depressed, his arms slumped. Yeah, who was he kidding anywaythis sucked.

***

Two weeks later found Vegeta stalking back and forth like the caged animal she was. Her social contacts made a rapid fall, and all she did now was snarl and growl. The captivity driving her nuts. Dispite the glass confinment, clausterphobic at times during the night, constantly feeling cornerd and watched non stop. Her tail permanently fluffed out and going crazy in growing pains. She didn't have the space to train at all. After she woke in a small space, which barely allowed her to stand up right and aside from the bed held only 2 by 2 meters. She tried push-ups, but they didn't help in the slightest. She kicked the bed to pieces and stomped on the remains which left her sleeping on the floor for the last week. She was barely fed with goo. Starved as she was she gulped it down while pinching her nose shut. No sign of nagging gramps who might have known a solution. Every day that Kernack gawking at her. 

The following day. Day 17 of her capture she found herself strapped to a wall. Annoyed she eyed her now bulging chest. Aw god. Now she couldn't fight anymore. THEY were in the way. Two of 'em and melons! HUGE. They didn't allow her to see her lower body either. She knew she smelled. She knew she looked awful and she was angry as a hornet. Starved and feeling weak as an infant because of it. Her head was pulled up to face her nemesis Kernack. 

"How little girls grow up" He smirked as he played with her hair. Angry she pulled away as far as the neck band allowed. Which wasn't as far as she would have liked. Again a shredder of pain coursed through her body. What tortureand they didn't even cause it. Her own body rebelling against her at the worst of times.

"They will get me out. A smart Saiya-jin will come and kick your hide, and I'll strip off your skin and eat your body" She hissed. her first sensible sentence in days.  


"Ahmy dear, even the weather is against youthunders and lightning for the past week" He waved at someone. The white wall was pulled up as she eyed the dark night which had one heck of an active cloud casting flashing into the lit room. Even the clinically white lights couldn't compensate. She smirked fond and a bit delirious.

"Prettyalways fancied them" She glared at him. _I used to CAUSE them, ass._ She thought vengeful, then her sudden energy peek faded back to where it came from. He stroke her cheek bemused. She threw a disguised look at him and tried to bite him. Laughing he tusked and messed up her already flaming now reddish hair. The dark started fading as red brown took over. Her tail clung around her. Flashed gold, lashed out and flooring him. She laughed nasty. 

"Got you! Hah. You just made my day runt." She closed her eyes blissfully as she was hit in her stomach. Then at her face. Bruised she looked away and spat out blood. Busted lip. Shit. Ah well, looked like shit anyway. Even with her lips tainted with her own blood she smirked.

"Still hit you." Three men were waved over and hit and kicked her senseless.

***

Outside a shadow observed the proceedings on the inside. Rain slashing around him as wind pulled on his hair. Lightning flashing above and behind him. It left him unfazed. No lightning bold could harm him much. It actually would be a jazzshame it rarely impacted in him.

"How bravebeating up a chained woman. And Saiya-jin by the looks of it. Proud too" He humped disgusted as he spit some saliva against a tree. He snickered. Perhaps he should aid the woman in distressHe clenched his hands to fists as he watched her bruised lips harshly being kissed. Her tail lashed out twice and bowled the three over. The apparent boss howled at the three. 

He didn't know where he was, when or why. But he did know, he couldn't let this drag on. His pride wouldn't let him. Besides. It was kind of personalHe waved his own tail. 

"Now how to do this" He crossed his arms as his tail lashed behind him impatiently.  
"1. Woman in distress. 2. Obviously Saiya-jin, hence the tail. Meaning, a must do. 3. She's chained to a wall. Couldn't move anything other then her tail. Which she did" He grinned. "Oh nice hold, squeezed a bit more and his head will pop" He smirked. "And 4. There are many of the bad guys" He eyed closely as she sparkled gold but faded again as she slumped. Seemingly tired. "Mental note, needs healing tank. Okayhave somethinglets play the gentleman this time." Rubbing his hands he beamed. Okaythis would be fun.

***

Vegeta spat out the guy's saliva and glared warning. Pigs! Tried to fight the binds and grasped a little of her old power, then it faded again. Frustrated she hung her head as she panted. Too wretched weak. She was hit again and roughly kissed. Puking she tried to fight it as five held her puffed tail. EWWWW. 

"Nowthat's not a way to treat a ladyis it?" All glanced up and eyed the new comer. Vegeta was released from the lip lock and hissed like a cat at the nearest men. Then her eyes darted at the stranger. Scanned him briefly as his raised two fingers from his crossed arms.

"Hi, I'm your knight in shining armour" He snickered.  
"How lovely." She sneered tired. "What too you"  
"Traffic was a bitch. How long have you been stuck here?"  
"No idea. Too long."  
"Ohokay. Well" He eyed Kernack coyly. "She's checking out now" Suddenly he came into action and blasted the ones closest to the woman. Turned calmly and eyed her.

"Your hairare you maybe a royal?" She shrugged with a bruised face.  
"Just a princess. Nothing more."  
"OhWHAT?" he blinked as she cried to watch out. He already blasted him backwards not having turned.  
"So you're a princess? Wowsorry I'm not a princejust a knight." He smirked as she grinned.   
"Charmed I'm sure"  


"Saywant me to kill them all? Or wanna join?"  
"Join, that ass is mine" he nodded as he freed her with well aimed blasts. She fell on her hands and shook her head dizzy.   
"Say cutie facecan you fight?" on willpower alone she rose and nodded as she wiped her chin.  
"You bet. Only need oneoh Kernack! Come to VEGETA!" growling she passed him as he stood rooted. Eek? And fell over a couple of times before she reached her target who bolted away. She ran after him. She'd strangle him personally! He saw a flash of light in the hallway they went to and ran over. Peered inside and frowned. She was grabbing her waist and eyed her own blood. Oh

"YOU RAT!" She struggled up and limped after him. Wellshe was determenthe mused. Royal trait. He tagged along.   
"Saythis joint is a drag"  
"Feelfree to redecorate" she muttered.  
"OKAY!" eager he blasted a wall away. "Oh look! A sickbaysay is that a Saiya-jin tail? EWWW." Vegeta paused and eyed the tail collection.

"Kami, they were cut from my friends" She growled low and in pain. He eyed the blood trail  
"Your bleeding all over the place" He warned.  
"Point being"  
"You'll pass out soontrust me. 'Nuff experience."  
"ThanksI just need to kill him. Then I'll pass out." Patient he tagged along still, blowing up walls for the fun of it.  
"Bogy at 3 o'clock." He mused. She glanced blurry up and blasted him through three walls. 

"Did I hit it?" he eyed her.  
"Yeahdidn't you see?" She shrugged. Then whirled around and shot AT him. It singed his hair as it smacked into a small army who aimed for him.   
"Was looking at other stuff" She responded groggy.  
"ErrYou know, I had it with these people" he grunted.

"You neverstated your name" She managed as the corridor was more and more foggy for her eyes. Using the still standing walls as balance she walked on with her left hand clutching her left side.  
"You have about 4 minutes before you pass out, and the name is Bardock."   
"Nice to see yah" She grunted and leaned for a moment against the wall. Panting. 

"Look, we'll give him a recheck. You need to be patched up."  
"He'll split again"  
"Either we pay him another visitor I shoot him."

"NO." She growled. "He's MINE."  
"Okay. Mind if I bring him here for you?" She slid down.  
"Do thatdamned mouse"  
"Nono mouse. Rat. Be back soon." He ran past her as she fought to keep a clear head. It hurt so muchshe pulled back her hand and winced. Blood like syrup dripped down. Manshe was like a colander

"Here you go!" she pulled back at the bruised face of Kernack. "Punched him a bit. Sorry." She pulled herself together and rose smirking. Fearful he eyed her with big crazed eyes.

"You can't win over me! I OWN YOU!" he wailed.  
"Talking about delusionaldidn't hit him that hardI swear" she waved it off as she clasped his neck with her bloody hands and squeezed it tight smirking like a demon.

"This is payment assScaring me as a little girlchasing me through out the galaxy. Taking me and my friends and cutting their tails" Bardock winced. He no longer held the man. She held him up herself. Sinking down to the floor with the alien. Her grip never loosened. He leaned against the wall patiently. 

"2 minutes and counting" he muttered.  
"Shuddup" She hissed. "And abducting me againthat's twice too many" Bardock heard a snap and saw her slump. Curling up in foetal position. Her back towards him. She winced in pain. Damn

"Okay party time" Picked her up and draped her well out of the way of the building. Turned Ozaru and stomped the building to bits. While he did so she lay in the rain which washed her face and help her to stay awake. It felt cool and refreshing after such a long time of confinement. The sphere in the sky dissipated and soon Bardock walked up a bit tired. 

"Backone drawback being Ozarudrains you. Usually I stay one all night and sleep it off. Couldn't do that now." He picked her up and eyed her winch. 

"Hurtsdoesn't it. Well, lets see if this joint has a city."  
"Noyou destroyed the only building on this planetprison planet"  
"Then we go bush style." He smirked down as she sighed weary.   
"Look, it really was bad decorated. Prison or no prison" he eyed her wound. "SoI could have taken some Band-Aidstupid on my side" He shrugged. "Good thing I'm such a nature freak." He hovered up and flew with her through the rain until they landed at what appeared to be a cave for an animal. He put her down and strolled up.

"HELLO? Anyone HOME?" a loud growl greeted him as he smirked. "Hiya. We're bunking here. Higher life forms and such" he entered and she heard a violent battle. Bloodied Bardock returned smirking.

"Found you a nice warm fur." And wiped his hands on his armour. "I'll put you there and return in a jiffy. Need some supplies and you'll hate my guts." He smirked as he picked her up yet again and carried her inside. He had started a fire with some body fat of the animal on which he draped her. Dropping one side over her to keep her warm.

"Talking about back to basic. Ah well our ancestors lived in caves. Guess it won't harm us. Be back soon." And he left.  
Hungry and cold she glanced at the light play above her. Glanced around and noticed it had been dug out by what ever she was laying on. It wasn't a cave but den. The structure of the hairy fur was soft and had been warm. It fled the skin now and left her with chattering teeth. Where the hell did he go! Across the frigging planet? She felt her cheeks burning and didn't like it. Her side still smart. And she was tired and hungry. She also knew she had to stay awake. 

"HoneyI'm home!" He sung. And eyed smirking the girl who eyed him feverishly. His smile faded as he walked over and kneeled beside her. Touching her forehead.   
"Darndon't do this to poor Bardock" He muttered annoyed. She produced a smirk.  
"Try and stop me"  
"Why are women always somefemale?" he mused as he pulled the fur back and put an opened coconut to him with rain water. Eyed her suit and frowned.

"Has to go" before she could object he ripped her flank open. "AS I said, you'll hate my guts." He eyed her flushed angry face. Oh boy  
"Ummore good news? Have to burn it closed. You'll have a scar?" she grabbed his hair and yanked it angry.

"WELL DO IT AND DON'T TELL ME!" he untangled her not so tight grip and snickered.  
"I like you. Okay, this is for you. Tasted it myself. It's sweet." He handed her a branch. Grunting she allowed it to be put in her mouth and gritted nasty on it. 

"Okay, I'm staring NOW." He dumped a piece of her ripped suit in the water and started washing out her wound. She grasped the fur in a grip and closed her eyes in pain. Uttering only a soft whimper from between her teeth. A throatily whimper.

"Toora did this once to me. Hated him, kicked his butt. Totopus did this oncehate him still and helped him into recovery. And Celipa never didhate her for it. Punished her for itthey all loved me for it." He smirked in remembrance as his hands were covered in blood. Tired and weary she eyed him through darkened eyes.

"Oh looka bat!" She gazed up and cried out in anguish and pain. "Why do they always fall for that?" He shook his head confused as he eyed his handy work.

"Now be a good girl and stay put. Or" He warned. "I have to do it all over again." She nodded weakly and fell unconscious. Sighing he walked to the entrance where he washed his hands in the downpour and eyed the flashing night sky. Peachy. Turned back to the light and untied the bandanna. Eyeing it amazed. Still stained with blood? Toora'sweird. Ah well, would be used good now. Crunched beside her and gently put it over her now burned skin. Using her pants to hold it in place. Wincing he removed her armour. And draped the cape in a corner. Confused what to do with it for the moment. Maybe useful for Band-Aids later. Tossing his own with it and threw his wrist protection with it. His boots he kept on. He pulled out her gloves and tossed them to the growing pile. There. Pulled the fur over them and carefully wrapped himself around her to share his body warmth. She lost allot of blood

***

Vegeta stirred and struggled her eyes open. It was lightnatural light. Someone was lying against her and softly breathing in and out. What happened? She replayed the last night and winced as she stirred too much. It woke the manBardock and he eyed with warm eyes down.

"How are you feeling?"   
"Umfine I guess" She muttered. He smiled.  
"Good. Then I did a good job. And spare you for a second round. Rarely happened." He assured. "Only had to repeat it to idiots who rose too soon" He gave her the eye as she glanced at the ceiling above. He smirked. Hmm. 

"Hungry?"  
"Starving"  
"I'll go vetch something then." He rose and instantly she regretted waking him. Her heat source left! "How aboutbreakfast on bedI like the sound, how about you?"  
"Okay." He smirked.  
"Thought so. Be back in a couple of minutes. Plenty of wild life." And he was gone. Confused she flopped an arm over her face. What a week She tested a foot. Then the other. Functioningher armssoar but workingshe just couldn't get up yet or he'd do that over again. And she did remember it hurt like he was sticking burning needles in her. 

"Back." He announced.  
"That's quick"  
"Wellplenty of animals" He held five rabbits, toasted and all!

***

Three days later

"So, wanna give it a shot?" Vegeta wet her lips and nodded. Bardock was sitting beside her. All in all it had been a bit humiliating. When ever she needed togo? He had to help. He constantly remind her that it was no problem but stillshe clasped his offered hands and gritted her teeth as he pulled her up. She needed a moment to recover and leaned against his chest. He hadn't worn the armour since that night. Talking about muscleshe had enoughand he didn't look that old eithershe flushed a bit as she pulled back. He still supported her as he tilted her chin up. She looked away from him as he eyed her facial features.

"Let me guesslast growth spurt?"   
"Yesand?" she returned cold and pulled free. Walking carefully with use of the walls to the entrance and gazed down over the forest stretching out below them. Wow

"Welltaking in the account you were boundyour muscles have to be killing you."  
"Not anymore. They used too" He walked soundless up to her and started massaging her neckshe tried to swat him off her. Not liking the touch but not hating it either.

"Stop that."  
"Make me. Your all tense." Can you blame me? She mentally threw. He continued without stopping.  
"Have you found anything yet on this godforsaken dump?"  
"Nobut I set my scouter on SAR. Search and rescue mode. It's a weak transmission. Seems not many working bases are near here. And would you lie down! You've been up enough for one day."  
"Make me, I just got up." She snarled. Liking the green view with wild life about. He was right. Lots of it. The sky was purplebut that didn't worry her one bit. 

"You said it" he swooped her off her feet and carefully put her on her stomach on the fur, which had functioned as a bed for that last days.

"YOU ASS. Your pushy!"  
"You bet. Now relax!"  
"How can I with you all over me!" she growled. He coyly removed a boot and massaged her feet.  
"Women used to LOVE my massages. I know all the right spots." He smirked as she grunted.  
"Lucky me" She muttered sarcastic as she started to meltaw man.not in her planninghumming some unknown melody he moved to the other and worked up to her calvesher tail waved warning. Bardock noticed and smirked. So not impressed Instead he gently took it and stroke it

"Ah I found something" She blubbered over the ground. Trying to fight it. "Now where did it hurt still?" He asked lowly. "I won't stop until"  
"Lower back"  
"Smart move" He repositioned his hands to her pelvis and heard her grit her teeth before relaxing.  
"By Kami never stop" She muttered half aware of what was going on, the other in bliss.  
"I'll have to sometime. Or you won't be fed." He snickered.

"Don't need it" He laughed.  
"I just didn't hear that. A Saiya-jin without foodscary thought." Her tail wrapped around his waist as he worked her back over and moved to her neck. With closed eyes she was like putty in his hands. 

"You know. Women have a harder time then men do." He began to keep up some sort of conversation. He knew nothing sensible would come from here side then the occasional grunt or hump. As expected she humped. So he continued. "Your bodies change more then ours. That's why you have such a foul mood before and during. Luckily for meI should have the less harmful mood swings." She grunted. 

***

She rose as Bardock was gone. She felt fine. Bit soar but fine. Walking to the entrance she eyed the surroundings. No trace. Hmm curious she hovered down and roamed about. Discovered a lake and shed her clothes. A BATH. Diving inside she remained underwater a period. Letting the cool water soothe her completely before surfacing. Heaven. She swam around a bit before diving down again. Swimming with the fish who weren't intimidated by her in the slightest. 

On a rock Bardock landed and waited. In his hand a killed bore. She seemed fond of them. He tossed it on the bank and shed his suit as well. He could need a rinse. And hopped inside elegantly. Like her diving until his body became accustomed to the cool temperature. And like herstark naked. Away from him she surfaced and oblivious to his presence dove under again like a dolphin. He dove with her and watched her dive into the dark blue below. Curious he followed and noticed she was nagging a big squid. Yanking it's suction arms and making nooses in all four. He had eight, but she tied them together. Smirking she pulled it up with her and resurfaced. Hovered up naked and dumped it on the bankthere she frozetwo suits? And that bore? Behind her Bardock levitated soundless and suddenly pulled her against him. Yelping she turned super Saiya-jin and knocked him into the lake. With the gold glow around her she formed her hands into fists and hid in the bushes. 

Bardock resurfaced confused. She batted him off? Like that? And what was that glow? He didn't really get the opportunity to look well. No that elbow in his face made sure of that

"Vegeta? Look I'm sorry! Seemed fun at the momentyou really shouldn't be so jumpy. It's not as if I'd eat you." Having two leafs. One big one and a smaller and very strategic spots she emerged still pulsating with her aura from the bushes and tossed her blonde hair proud.

"I'm not jumpy. You should know better then grab a girl from behind."  
"Your right" He eyed her amazed. "Super Saiya-jin?" She nodded as he swam away from the side. She lowered herself weary back inside until he noticed two lone leaves drifting away. She still was super Saiya-jin funny how she failed to see that aglow he saw much more.

"I like your green eyes." He snickered. As he swam closer he touched her hair stunned and felt it crackle at his touch. Funny. "I thought it was a legend" he mused awed. She smirked at his response. Old Saiya-jins were a barrel of fun.  
"Wanna see something else?" She made her tail surface and smacked his nose. The gold hued fur waved teasing before him. 

"Yeah I'm a 40 carat gold girl." She laughed. Really these old men were so funny. It was only super Saiya-jin. Not a big deal.  
"I wonder how gooda super Saiya-jin girl can" He stretched until she seemed ready to explode. "Kiss" Instead of being angry she laughed so hard she submerged. Soon she returned as he blinked confused. She laughed more at his face.

"Your 300 years old!!! Maybe your dusty inside" She smirked. Both had exchanged stories long ago.  
"Why don't you try and find out?" He dared her.  
"I learned one had to learn on an old bike" She threw back. Soar he eyed her. Ouchbelow the buckle  
"Well why don't you? Scared? Virgin too hard on you?" She turned red.

"How did younever mind. NO."  
"No what?" He smirked teasing. His scar crooked and looking like it laughed at her too.  
"Not scared. And NO being virgin isn't hard on me. OLD man." He eyed her smug.  
"Your still not kissing me. Scared?" She glared angry at him.  


"AM NOT. Your swimming away for me. Scared of a super Saiya-jin?"  
"Nonot when their as charming as you are" She threw her hair back.  
"Indeed?"  
"Uh huh" They swam to each other. She flopped her arms around him and pressed her lips clumsy on his. And pulled back smug.

"See?"  
"Hmmnot bad for a first timer" He noticed her turning red again. So instead of allowing her the time to implode in his face. Claimed her mouth again. Overwhelmed she loaded unconsciously as their kiss deepened. The gold aura crackling enveloped him and static electricity played with his hair. Running over his skin to the water. Breathless both pulled apart. She flashed back to normal as she licked her lips stunned. Touching them as they swell under his previous assault. 

"Interesting" Bardock managed as he licked his lips clean. "Care to try again?" Contemplating for only a second she swam back. In the water he pulled her against him. In his arms she gasped during the kissshe feltand itwas where her it was

Nervous she pulled back from him and smiled apologetic. He didn't mind at all. Both swam back and dressed. Now with fabric between them she felt more assured again and boosted again. 

"I caught a bigger food source then you did." She pulled up the dead squid.   
"Yup." He simply stated with a silly smirk on his face. Picking up the bore and both relocating to the cave which they called home. Bardock prepared the food as Vegeta watched him. She felt weird. Like there was this tension between them. She sighed as she leaned back. He eyed her briefly. She waved him smirking away.  
"Don't burn our food."

"Have I before?"  
"No" While eating both sat beside the other. She snug glances at him and glanced back down again. Was there something expected of her now? She felt it wasunasked. But still. She then sat upright. Off course. So much brains and she overlooked that basic bit. It was a MAN for crying out loud. They had needs. And they started something and he was eating himself up because he wellneeded to ahyou knowneeded too? 

"There you go. Bore mixed with squid. Never had this mix" Bardock took a bite as she took the twig with Meat and fish pricked on it. Absently she ate it.   
"NOT BAD." He informed loudly. She eyed him grinning.  
"Good, now I can eat it safely." She snickered. He tusked.  
"Your too smart. What would you have done if I dropped dead?"   
"Eat you. Did you see your body lately. Lots of muscles." She coyly responded.  
"Good girl! Remind me never to get stranded with you on a desert planet. But ahif you wantyou can taste me now, before I'm all dead and lifeless. I' nice an warm now" He eyed her curious. Would she take it? She sucked on the squid thoughtful. Throwing bemused glances at him.

"I won't roast my hand for you, sorry" He muttered. "Still need it" Gathering all her guts she rolled before him and stuffed some bore in his mouth.  
"You talk too much." He nodded with his full mouth as she moved over and kissed him just after he swallowed with a gulp.   
"Nowwait up" Shouldn't this be the OTHER way around? Wasn't he supposed to be the adult here? Sohe changed roles and pushed her on the fur instead. Clothes vanished as by magic and the teaching began. Practical teaching


	15. Search and Rescue

15. Search and Rescue? 

The following day Vegeta woke first again and eyed the scenenow lookshe didn't mind the heavy male over her. He was almost all she wanted in a boyfriend. But he was WAY older! And she with herwell she'd been blonde at that momentgot a wee bit out of controlAnd it had been fun. Really. He'd been very nice and patient. In his sleep he stirred and nuzzled her neckkinda niceKAMI how would she tell her mom thisshe wouldn'tHe really had been nice to herhis hand moved over her and pulled her closer by her hiphe was SO asleepWas this a common thing for them? Guys? Fondling girls in their sleep? Made one think about their dreams Eh? 

Gently she untangled him as he with a sleepy grunt flopped on his belly. His tail limply between his feet. He slept calmly on as she tiptoed into the dawning sunlight. Sat down and flopped her feet over the edge. Like Adam and Eveshe snickered. She'd give him cave Saiya-jin alright. Hopped down into the jungle and out of sight.

  
Bardock woke grabbing something soft. Smirking he turned and startled. Big dead eyes greeted him as he flopped the fluffy ear thing. Their bedhmm. He sat upright and glanced around. Where did she go? A shadow fell over the entrance as someone landed. Dressed in fur she stalked inside with a carved spear with three fish impaled on it.

"You woke too soon." She grunted as she pulled the short skirt down. Her fur top kept on slipping down and she shrugging gave up.   
"Ah back to basic!" He grinned. Bend over the bed and pulled a strip off. Tied it around his waist and watched her breaking her spear in pieces and putting them on steaks near the fire she started. The smoke was drafted outside as she peered over her shoulder. He loomed over her testing a bit.

"Me Bardockyou my woman" he stated on Neanderthal voice. She laughed until she dropped on her rear.   
"You Tarzan, me Jane." She chided. Confused he eyed her.  
"Who?" she smacked him playfully and laughing.  
"Now you ruined the moment. Here, eat." She propped a fresh fish in his mouth.

"You know? This is stupid." She rose and peered smug down on him as he gobbled it up!   
"Tasty. But ahmy outfit clashes.' He wriggled his boots. She nodded. "Got to go?" She nodded smirking. He pulled them out and they joined the pile in the back. "Back to basic it is. Our ancestors would growl proud." Both laughed. He produced a weak growl while laughing as she purred in glee. She leaned against the cave wall sobbing.

"Grr" he peered up. What? "GRR?" she tried again. Clueless he blinked.  
"That was WHA'S UP!" She doubled over in glee again.  
"AH making up a language. I know something better. I know the real thing. Only few studied historycome on down, I'll teach." 

4 days later

"Grrrgrowl." Vegeta sputtered. Both stood looking at a prey.  
"Growlgrr purr." Bardock replied. She grr-ed in agreement. Their tails twitching in the renewed body language. Old Saiya-jin-go wasn't hard for the intelligent Vegeta to understand or use. And after 4 days of only using it. As Bardock played standard deaf. He wouldn't respond to any thing BUT the old language. She adapted quick. The couple split up, hiding in trees while the big dinosaur beast stomped past them. Suddenly Vegeta cried out a howl and pointed at a bigger prey with many rows of teeth chasing their initial prey. Both jumped the tyrannosaur wanna be and refused to be shaken off. Bardock using a bone knife stomped into it while Vegeta crawled over it's back to his head and slammed with a head crushing slam down. Dead it smacked down. Soar Bardock walked over. Hissing and growling frustrated.

~ I thought we agreed not to slam it to death. It's over too soon. ~ He cleaned the bone.   
~ Got impatient and hungry. ~ She retorted swift.  
~ Next time? ~  
~ Hai, next time. ~ But both knew she was too impatient to wait anyway. While sitting and eating their catch Vegeta sitting on a stumpy head eyed Bardock who cut out something from the belly.  
  
~ Oy, Bardock! ~ he glanced blood smeared up. Wiping his face and smearing it there too. ~ I have flees! ~ he blinked then started laughing.  
~ You too? I'm going NUTS. They nestle in the most unconvertible spots ~ She smirked sour.  
~ Hai, warm and humidKnow a remedy? ~ He nodded. Wiping his face again as he sweat in the warm day. His body glistened with sweat and blood. 

~ Show you after dinner. ~   
~ Kay. ~ she leaned back then peered at Bardock again. He felt her gaze and peered back up. ~ Bardock? I'm leaking. ~ he blinked stunned and flew up. Pulled her upside now and eyed her struggling moody. Meanwhile he whiffed her personal odour and lowered her again.

~ Kusofirst off all you'll be a main attraction for animals~ She glared warning up. ~ The blood? ~ He emphases. She shrugged. Secondyou're feeling unconvertible right? ~ peeved she rose and showed her thighs.

~ YES it's running all over the place! If those aliens return they have no problems tracking me down! ~ he laughed.  
~ Even if they did, do you think they'd think you'd leave such a trail? Nope, they'd think you're a mammal in heat. ~ he landed on his back on the ground. 

~ Your getting into your role too much! Keep your primal feelings away from me. Pulling me upside down and sniffing me?! Calling me IN HEAT? ~  
~ It's a game, not a life style! ~ but he had to admithe wasn't thinking much these dayswell less then usual

~ Okaylet's make this deal. I'll cut the primal behaviour, you stop being bossy. ~ she pointed at her help in pure innoceince.

~ Me? Bossy? ~  
~ You killed every animal we fed off for the last daysYES BOSSY. I wanna have a kill sometime too~  
~ Big baby. It comes with the family. ~  
~ Truebut keep it in check? ~ She shrugged.  
~ FineBardock? FLEES? I swear their throwing a party down there ~ He laughed. She threw a piece of the stomach in his face and laughed with him.

***

  
"Are you SURE, you haven't had any communication from that planet for more then a week?" Solan leaned over Ronin's panel.  
"Yesit says in this here database it should have a base. But I haven't seen any movement to or from, or any communications from that planet. 

"Well something happened over there" he mused.  
"Solan!" Jewel smirked as he turned to her. "We have a very wearS&R from that very same planet. And guess what?"  
"WHAT?" he howled frustrated.  
"Saiya-jin scouter frequencywanna know something else?"  
"Well?" he grunted.  
"Do you by any chance know this personal code?" he stomped over to her. She could be such a WAHHHH? 

"BBardock?"  
"The same. And there is NO WAY, she could know his" Jewel smugly mused. He snapped his fingers. JACKPOT!

"Get us there on the double! If Bardock is there, he cleaned that base up. And man he has some explaining to do" Buzzing with questions Solan flopped in the chair as a depressed Gokuu glanced up. His spurt finally began to settle. He had made a nice spurt indeed. Filling out perfectly. Even more of a stud, as Jewel stated, then Jazz was. He hadn't liked the comment. And Gokuu didn't care. Still acting like the boy he'd been before the phase he munched on fruit without much passion.

"Hey Gokuu?" he leaned on his left and eyed the teen. "We found her." Two eyes glowed and grew big.  
"You did? We're gonna find her?"  
"We have for about 99%. And an extra bonus. An old friend of mine is there too."  
"Butyou said your all dead?"  
"Yep, I have no idea how, but he's there."   
"A he?" Solan nodded in thoughts. Blankly Gokuu glanced before him. Rose and darted out. All there watched him go. Huh? Running through the ship Gokuu snagged some from the cooks and stopped in a training room. Greeted Jazz as he flopped down on his arms and started doing push-ups with an apple in his mouth. Amazed Jazz paused as he saw him doing the push-ups at a rapid pace, while eating the apple! 

"Okay, what's wrong with you?" he asked, flopping on his side.  
"NothingThey found her." He stated energetic.   
"OkayThat's good newsand?"  
"Nothing." 

"Tell that to a wall. Maybe it'll believe you. I don't. well Gokuuspit it out. I have ALL day."  
"No you don't. your shift begins in three hours." Gokuu continued pushing up.  
"OhI'm SO scared. Spit it out kid. You didn't come here for lack of other rooms"  
"Cooks training in room one." He muttered as he rolled over and jumped up. And started stretching.  
"I'm waiting"

"Look, I don't know what your aiming at Jazz. All I know is that she's found and I felt like working out."   
"What EVER. You wanna believe that? Fineyou'll tell me what's bugging you anyway." Both started doing their exercise and even sparred a bit. Gokuu holding back allot to give Jazz a chance. Both froze when Solan called through the intercom.

-Jazz, Gokuu report to bridge ASP. Crew prepare for landing in 8 minutes. Solan out.- They ran through the ship all warmed up and stopped behind Solan. On the screen a perfectly demolished used-to-be base. 

"NiceVegeta did that?" Jazz mused.  
"Nope." Solan happily stated. "That's a trade mark of Bardock's. my old mate."  
"AHHH" he poked his elbow in Gokuu's ribs who brushed him off. "I know what's been bugging you" he teased. "Boy and girl, sitting in a tree" Gokuu hit him unconsciousgulping he eyed his fistdid he really do that?

"He had that one coming. Nice right hook Gokuu." Jewel mused. "Annoying brat." Jewel walked up to Gokuu. And brushed past him. He allowed her. Eyeing her on his guard. They tend to pick on him in a pack form

"LookI'm asking like a sub momSolan, we're hijacking your roomokay...thanks a bunch" She messed his hair and dragged Gokuu behind her.

In the room she waved Gokuu after her as they eyed the heat corona around the bow as it entered the atmosphere.   
"Don't hate mebut ah.do you like Vegeta as a girl?"  
"I just like her. She's from earth like me."  
  
"Okayrephrase. When you see Vegetaor a picture of herdo you feel any different?" She eyed him closely as he thought about it.   
"UmI guess so" He scratched his head confused then dropped his arms with a deep sigh. "I really don't knowI just knowI didn't like it when she was taken. And then the spurt, and then hearing about that friend of Solan."

"Do you know what your problem is Gokuu?" she began. "You suffer from an incurable disease called.love." He eyed her stunned.  
"Love? LOVE?" His voice raised three pitches "I don't know anything about love. Just a word." Sour he eyed her.

"Oh? Do you know why you hit Jazz so hard his head's stuck in a metal plate?" He blushed.  
"Wasn't my intention to hit him so hardaccident."

"The hell it was." She fought down the urge to giggle. Accident he said. Poor guy probably had a split cranium! "You want Vegeta to be YOUR friend right?" she tested.  
"I like being with hershe's fun. And smart, and about as strong as I amso I guessyes." She nodded.  
"You've been very worried about her haven't you? You never moved from the command room and ate and even slept thereright?"

"Yesbut I was just bored."  
"OkayI'll ask you againdo you want Vegeta to be yours? Yours alone?" he clasped his hands in fists in inner confusion and turmoil.  
"I'mnot sure yetI need more time"

"Well if or when you figured out for your selfyou know where I am. And when you doyou might discover what you already know. You have the hot's for her." She turned quietly and left him to think it over. Before the door she paused.

"And Gokuu?" she stated soft. He turned at her tone. "It's the most beautiful thing there isespecially if it's both ways" And left. Gokuu sighed veryvery deep. This was more for grownupsall it did for him was giving him a headache and guild complex. Poor Jazzsuddenly he shrugged off all the worries and beamed at his reflection as below green lands came in view. Vegeta! Turned around and ran out. 

***

Vegeta sighed deeply content. Both had submerged wolf style as Bardock had called it. Submerging themselves slowly to make the nasty things migrate to their heads. Holding a piece of wood near by and making them jump on it instead of hanging on to them. Dunked their heads under and pushed the wood down stream. Flee free both hovered up and dried with Ki. MUCH better. Vegeta settled her fur better. Bardock had made a sort of slip for her. So she wasn't dripping all over the planet. So embarrassing.

~ By Kamithat? ~ she suddenly stammered. Bardock turned to see her way and peered over.

"DAMNthe scouter! I forgot all about ithaven't worn it since ourgame." He smiled as she shrugged. "Come on sparkly. Lets see who's dropping in!" He pulled her with him until it was her towing him. Damn she was fast. Both landed with the bushes shielding from sight. And peered over. Bardock leaning over Vegeta protectivelyjust in caseso she was a super Saiya-jin. She was a young woman too

***

Worried Solan stopped trying to contact Bardock. He wasn't answering at all

"Ronin, get your ass outside and find that scouter. And find out why he's not responding." Solan barked moody. "I wanted to know this YESTERDAY?" Ronin rose humping.

"Yeah, yeah. What else is new"  
"Coming along Gokuu?" Ronin nodded at Jewel who wink at him. Good boy.  
"Sure!" Eager Gokuu walked with him. Entered the lift and went down.

"Say" Began Solan curious. "Does he have the hot's for her?"  
"You bet. He's in denial."   
"Explains his behaviorreminds me of someone" He smirked at jewel who smirked back.   
"Wasn't me buster" She replied coy.

***

~ Aw crap ~ Vegeta growled. Bardock eyed down.  
~ What? ~  
~ Our getup? ~ he gazed down his bare chest and bare feetoh and the fur thingnice intro  
~ You know? I don't give a rats ass. We look cool. We introduced an old fashion statement. ~  
~ What Ever, I wanna have my suit. ~ She rose and hovered up. 

~ Wow down girl, two Saiyans are getting out of the ~ a gold flash from the ship. Vegeta flashing gold straight up and both forces colliding. They crashed down into the woods as Bardock whistling left the woods and joined the other Saiya-jin, who paused and landed before him. Waving his hips and tail on a melody only he heard he lifted two fingers up.

'Hey Ronin! Long time no see, how's it hanging my man!" Ronin laughed in bliss as he weakly pointed at Bardock.   
"Youhanging? Freely?  
"Nice and airy mannice and airy" Bardock bobbed his head like one intoxicated and walked up with his tail going up and down smoothly.  
  
"Whathave you been sniffing man! Your warring NOTHING! Only a piece of skin!" he laughed more as Bardock pulled him joyfully against him and slapped his back senseless. 

"There, there. Uncle Bardock'll help." He sobbed in pain. Oh god  
"Nice to see you old friend. Even if you completely lost it!" Bardock grinned. 

"Should have seen the girl!" Ronin pulled back wiping his tears.  
"Vegeta? How is she?"  
"Smashing! After her growth spurt a killer! Got shot, patched her up. Didn't like me much in the beginning. But we managed. WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!? I was counting grey hairs here"

"Wellwe were thinking of a way to get her out of that base, without getting her hurt"  
"That must have hurttook me only about 15 MINUTES. You 15 DAYS."  
"Yeahyou knowwe're fighters? Not thinkers?" he apologised as Bardock slapped his back senseless again. He laughed.

"Lemme guess. Solan said, first plan, then shoot? Hell poor guy still thinking!"  
"well" Ronin admitted.   
"Thinking is not in his job description. I know, I'll take over. I can think." Ronin laughed senseless.  
"YOU??? Are you sure you didn't forget your brains? You're an airhead!"  
"Nope, all check. Just functions when I want it. Hurts y'know." He chided back.

***

  
Vegeta only knew she flew up. Something smashed into her. She and it smashed into the soft ground and they had a lip lock. Dazed she opened her eyes as Gokuu glanced down

"Vegetayou grew!" with twinkling eyes he pulled her up and eyed her over. Blushing she yanking the bustier up. "Suits you" she noticed the Bardock gleam in his eyesWell she couldn't say she didn't like it "I was worried that Solan's 'friend' did something you didn't like. And I swear if he did, just tell me and I'll!" he cracked his knuckles as she sweat dropped

"Lookhold on" She walked up to him. He was a head tallerstill? And pulled his chin left and right. Eyed his body tight suit. He forgot his armour. He wasn't uglyhell nohe looked just likeonly less muscles thenAHH? Dizzy she leaned against him.

"You look just like him" She stammered. Carefully he draped and arm around her.  
"Are you alright? You look pale?" he boosted his chest out still with her head lightly leaning against it. "You know what I did? I knocked Jazz out cold. His head was stuck in a plate."

"Hurrah for you" She muttered still recovering from the eerie likeness. "He was sayingwell MEANING. Bardock and Vegeta, sitting in a treewell you know the songso I knocked him out. Asshole. You wouldn't do that. I mean, sitting in a tree" she flushed. Errhe tilted her chin up.

"You did?" she turned crimson. "You did? Sit in a tree? With Bardock?"  
"Wehad to hunt?" she weakly muttered.  
"Hmm" He eyed her over. Sure he was acting like an idiot. He wasn't. nope. Jewel taught him many things, and he learned allot by just looking at her and Solan. He also knew about hidden traps and hidden meaningsand off course he had known what Jazz was talking aboutthat's why he knocked him out. His subconscious just understood faster then he consciously did. He parted from her. Eyeing her serious and hiding his hurt.

"Well, you have to do what you have too. I'm not a judge. I'm really glad your okay." Hovered up and left her as he returned. Speechless she watched him go. JUST WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED? 

***

"Aw.poor Gokuumommies here" Jewel muttered. Naturally she and Solan had used the ship to see and hear what happened. But what a lip-lock! BULLSEYE! GOOOO Gokuu! Soar Solan rose and handed her some space credits. They made a bet earlier. If Gokuu would kiss her, he betted she'd seriously kick his ass around for a few hours. But he lost. She voted he'd kiss her and both would like. No butt kick. 

"Well Solan, you have to know the female bodyand what the hell was she dressed in? Did I see that right?" hiding his excitement he flopped in his chair.

"YepI saw the furand morewhat a bodyOUCH." He rubbed his cheek where her hand was imprinted.  
"You best keep your eyes in their sockets mister. Or I'll pull them out."  
"FINEbut will you are fur tonight?" She purred back at him as he rubbed his hands eager.

***

On a boulder Vegeta did a re-cap and sniffed confused. She so didn't get it. What did she do wrong! And since when was he so SMART? Pulling her feet up and her tail around she sobbed a bit in her hands. She simply didn't get it.

Why did he act the way he did. Did she do a real bad thing? NO she had wanted to learn and he'd been a good teacherbut no more then that. Then why did she feel so guilty! Sniffing she glanced over the open spot. Feeling suddenly lonely and very young she gazed at her toesnearly black of dirt. 

***

Humming Bardock dressed under the gaze of Ronin who inspected the cave house.   
"Sohere you two slept Eh? You can't tell me nothing happened" Ronin tried, smirking.  
"Come on, I had a repBardock the ladies man. How could I resist! I mean, when you see her, you'll understand I just couldn't keep away." Ronin tusked. 

"She's a princessand I do believe our Gokuu is fond on her."  
"Gokuu?" He mused. Heard that name beforeoh well.   
"Yep. And bout her age. Just got through his spurt as well. Me thinks their a better match? Age wise?" Bardock nodded carefree.  
"Agreed. Point being?"  
"Back off?" hurt Bardock rose. Then smirked.

"Look, if the 'princess' comes knocking on my door, who am I to say nope."  
"Your right, but just keep it in mind? I'm kind of fond of the boy. Wouldn't like to beat up a comrade over a girl"  
"What? Are you threatening me? Did you improve enough?" Bardock looked grinning before him. Fixing his armour.

"Not me. Gokuu. He happens to be a super Saiya-jin too?" Bardock paledaw shitand she was his gal? Aw man! Kids these daysbut that name! Still rang a bell, just not enoughWait a sechis visions! Suddenly Bardock dropped everything and bolted past Ronin.

"MY KID!" He blasted away leaving behind a white blue trail which faded. "OH MY GOD!!! But how could he have survived these years!" he flew over Vegeta without noticing. Sour she glanced up. Surego ahead and leave her too. Seemed a favourite thing to do for men today. Behind her Ronin landed who had less haste to go back to the ship. 

"Are you okay Vegeta? You look troubled." Actually it was sad or depressed but who knew how royals would react to that.  
"I'm fine" She rose sighing as he gulpedway to shortnice bodyher tail flicked back and forth as she saw Bardock land before the ship and run inside.

"I brought your clothes"   
"Thanksput them down. I'll be there soon." Shrugging he did and eyed her as he hovered up. Boy, one troubled teenbetter send their help troopsbeing Jewel. Slowly Vegeta changed and burned the clothes. Bad memory.

***

  
In the command room Gokuu stood stiff and peeved. Not really knowing how to act now. It felt like a steam roller passed over his feelingsabout 10 times. The doors opened and he saw Jewel pushed aside. Turned and stood eye in eye withhimself? He hid his shock as he peered at the man.

"By the king" Bardock gasped as he eyed his younger copy. Walked around him. Pulled his arm up. Until the teen angrily folded them before his chest. Which was very developed for his age. Bardock crossed his arms too. Both scowling at the other.

"How old are you kid."  
"None of your business."  
"How old are you." He repeated. Stubborn Gokuu eyed back. So this was that Bardock Eh? She was right, he did look like him.

"Old enough."  
"Look kidif you don't tell me you age, I can never tell if I'm your old man or not." Bardock snarled frustrated.  
"WHAT?" Gokuu's face changed into absolute confusion before returning.

"Recap, 300 years ago, I had a kid. Send him off planet just before it went boom. Looked just like YOU."  
"It was 300 years ago. What do you think?" Gokuu growled.  
"WellSolan is 300 years old, so am I. So could you!" Gokuu shrugged.

"Sorry. You would be my great add some great grand father. Nothing more." Bardock yanked the smug Gokuu into his face.  
"Look, I had some visions before I died, and they all had to do with Kakaroto. That was his name. And he also had another. Which aliens gave him. Gokuu! SO, care to spill your knowledge cause I'm very confused!" 

"Idon't knowhonest!"   
"Oh my godhe survivedhe really didand you're his offspring?" Astonished Bardock held him away a bit and again eyed him over. "My family line survived? Asone of the two lastwho would have thoughoh the woman! OH NOthe prince? He survived as wellso sheoh oohI'm sorry KakarotoI didn't knowI well a littlebut I didn't believe" Gokuu eyed the ranting man soar. Now how was he supposed to bash his head in. he was related! He sulked as he thought about it too. Too weird. 

Solan carefully rose behind Bardock and steered Bardock inside the command chair.  
"Therecomfy? Much better then standing isn't ithave a ballI'm gone. Your in command!" smirking he fled the scene.  
"What everyou're a spitting image ofDNA's strong IWHAT? Hold it Solan!" the doors slid closed before Solan.  
"Nope, too late, break a leg!" 

Unknowing Ronin entered after he saw Solan bolt away earlier.  
"Say, Jewel, Vegeta iswhat is wrong with you Bardock? You look like you saw a ghost! Are you our boss now?"  
"Yes. He lured me into it. I don't carehe's my great grand kid!" he muttered still amazed. Ronin clasped his chest in shock  
"NOOOOOwhat gave it away? His handsome looks?" He cracked up as Jewel snickering walked past them. MEN

"Okay. My mind is clear now. So I am now captain of this ship" Gokuu shook his head.  
"Already have one of those."  
"Your father" Gokuu wanted to reply but was at a loss  
"BRAT, I'm your father weather you like or not! Live with it. Now then where was I? OH yeah. Go away from this planet. Do we have every one? Yes good, close the doors and windows! Don't wanna have a draft"  
"ErrJewel and Vegeta? Girls night out?" Ronin tried. 

"Get them inside. They can do their girl talk in some quarters. Brat, get them." Stubborn Gokuu declined.  
"NOW, before I blast you out and decide to leave you here?" Bardock stated sweetly with a dangerous glow."

"Fine." Turned around and walked away. As the lift closed Bardock sighed relievedhe was a super saiyan? Myths had it their mental stability wasn't that

"Don't worry about their mental health. Their fine. He's just cranky" Ronin eyed him smug. "Wonder why"  
"Well I can imagine why now SHUT up and plot a course"  
"Yes SIR."  
"Good boydo we have a mission too or just galloping through space for the fun of it"

"Good that you asked. We are looking for black balls." Bardock cracked up.  
"All we need is a handsome coloured man." He stated smug.  
"Nonot male balls." Ronin muttered soar. "Their called dragon balls" Bardock cracked up more.  
"Black dragon then! Gets better and better!"

"No, there are seven and" Bardock roared in glee.  
"Poor beast!"  
"It's not a beastit's an Eternal Celestial DragonIt is a wishing dragonbut ah, no wishes for us. We just need to collect them and get your tails to Chikyuu."

"Chikyuu? I remember, that's where my kid wassend too"  
"Yup, if we don't find them in the coming months, their planet will go boom."  
"We had some help there" Bardock sarcastic muttered. Ronin ignored him.  
"We currently have 4."

"Good" On the view screen they saw Vegeta and Jewel walking back with Gokuu well behind them. Manhow to patch things upgame of chess? Spar? Nah better not. He'd bee a little too eageroh hi Gokuu, you're my brat's brat. Oh I slept with your girlfriendoh you're a super Saiya-jin, how nicefor youMANNNN. And all because he decided to be a knightscrew thatOHHH screwbad word...bad


	16. Reunification

**  
****16. Reunification **

  
It would take them awhile to get to the nearest Dragon Ball, so all took it easy. Vegeta didn't talk much and Gokuu didn't care really. Silently they worked out with the other. Side by side. Usually taking room 1. The others took the second. A third large room was being created from two large quarters and changed into a third training room. Both ate in silence. During this period, Vegeta did allot of thinking, and allot of sleeping. The doctor fixed her wound as best as possible. But it would still leave a mark. 

During training's she mused about her former life never going to be the same again. That she was missing school allot now. Kicking the boys hides and such. Even missing that Chichi girl. They had trained for the most of the day as Vegeta suddenly flopped tired on her belly. Propping her now pointy and feminine chin in her arms and sulked a bit. Darting her eyes to Gokuu who paused.

"You hate me, don't you." She suddenly stated on a flat tone. Gokuu flopped on his chest as well in astonishment. Where did that come from?

"No I don'twhy are you even thinking that?" She smirked sour.  
"Because I'm a dark-red hared retard. That's why."  
"You are a dark-red. But not a retard. Your very clever! Now stop thinking like that." She lifted her feet and swayed them a bit like she had done as a kid. These long feet just screwed the whole scene. And her breasts started aching. Damned melons.

"Yes I am. And even if you say no, I won't believe it. I used to be smart, I used to be good. Not anymore." She rose and sat up against the wall instead. 

"Noif anyone is a retard in this room. It be me" Gokuu stated, flopping beside her as both pulled their feet up and rested their heads on their arms. Both sighing deep.

"You know? Being a teen seriously sucks?" She mused. He nodded.   
"Yep. I have another questionI'm acting like a jerk to Bardock aren't I? It's not like me to hold a grudge. It's justI don't know." Gokuu responded confused.

"Hell, don't ask me for advice here. I'm a retard like you, remember?" She smirked as he smiled a bit.

***

"I swear he hates my guts!" Frustrated Bardock turned around in his chair eyeing Solan. Much to Solan's glee Bardock had managed perfectly, and better then he had at his current position. 

"Wellcan you blame the boy? His own closest thing to a relative he has, slept with the girl he fancies." Solan replied for the zillionth time since they left the prison planet. Bardock grunted.

"Will you put that in perspective?" He howled. Stopped turning and flopping his hands flat on the desk. Solan who stood before the desk in the commanders room stood unfazed.

"You talk like a broken record. You've been whining about it ever since we picked you two up. Do you want some REAL advice? FIX IT! Your giving yourself a lot of headaches."

"I do NOT have a headache. But the kid is the closest thing I currently have to a brat of my own and he's ignoring me as if I were air! And to top it off, if I really piss him off, he can snap me like a twig." Bardock leaned back and flopped his boots on the table. Sulking. "I mean, if it would relieve steam for the boy to kick me into a healing tank. He's my guest. But NO. Mister doesn't even tolerate me in the same bloody room. None of my brats was this much trouble."

"Bardockcome onwho are you fooling here. You never took a role in the child rearing of your brats" Solan carefully tried. Bardock slammed his fist on the table.

"I KNOW! I hate it when your right. But that's WHY I want to be a father to HIM now! Gimme the star charts...And GET THE HELL OUT! " Carefully Solan handed him the maps and scrammed out. MOODYAfter 2 minutes of menacing glaring at the door he snapped his fingers. OFF COURSE. Stupid that he didn't think of it before. He hit the com.

"Gokuu report to my room ASP." Smug he leaned back. His brat first would have to think it over, make up his mind and come over. Typical Saiya-jinThe door whooshed opened to reveal a moody Gokuu.

"You hollered?" He grunted.  
"No, I asked." He retorted. Waving the moody teen over to the wall. On it were charts 

Gokuu eyed the specked wall. Noting the round picture of a dragon ball and a small ship.  
"How many dragon ball's do we have?"  
"4.  
"Correct. Here's the 5th. This is us. If we go straight though this here space, invested with Pirateswe'll get there in 2 weeks. If we avoid the nasty buggers, we need to make a detour and end up at the same place in 3 months. Your opinion? It concerns Vegeta's and your planetnot mine. I have to admit that we are ahead of schedule." Gokuu eyed the plotted course.

"How big of a threat are the pirates?" Gokuu asked thoughtful. For the moment ignoring that this was his least favourite person on the ship.  
"75% that we will encounter pirate ships. And off that a 100% that it will lead to a confrontation. Something most of the men will love. But if we get a vital hit, your planet is doomed."

"But we're also on a time schedule regardless" Bardock silently left him standing before the wall as he sat back down in his chair. Observing him while he thought. Gokuu eyed al the small tags.   
  
_Dangerous pirate spaceless pirate invested spaceno pirateswell if they wouldthen they would have to pass that super novabut if they wouldno black holehe scratched his head thoughtful. But_Calmly Bardock started seeing into paper work. This would take awhile. Took him 40 minutes to figure it out. 30 minutes passed in which Gokuu wracked his brains. Grabbing a measuring rod he drew a blue line over the plastic covered charts. Bit on the pen's butt and chewed on it as he closed his eyes to do some math. Hated it but he wanted that ball. He wanted it to give to Vegeta. He knew she was getting homesick. He was too. Happy he finished the line onto the dragon ball. THERE. Hiding his pride before Bardock he dropped the ruler and pen on his desk to get his attention.

"Do you still hate me for it?" Bardock suddenly shot. Gokuu took a step back, not expecting this bluntness. Um "I don't mind your honestyin fact I would appreciate it." Bardock continued. Searching the teens face.  
"I do hate you for what you did with her." Gokuu admitted.

"You do know, that after getting on this ship, I only saw her during dinner? I haven't even spoken to her. I haveas they so nicely put it, backed off for your sake." Gokuu eyed him as he sighing walked up the dais and peered outside. Crossing his arms before him. Behind him he saw Bardock's reflection.

"There is a chair you know" He offered.  
"I don't need it."  
"Okay"  
"Look." Gokuu began. "I don't really hate you personally. Just what you did."  
"Shall I explain something that I feel is vital to tell you?" Silently Gokuu nodded as Bardock flanked him. Crossing his arms as well. Stars shot past them.

"A long time ago, I had my last son. And I hated him for his low fighting power and the fact our old planet's customs were to shoot weak children off planet. I never even touched him. All I did was look at him through glass and be pissed over his Ki level and his crying. I regret that I never took Celipa's advice. She said I should go see him. The child I'm talking about was your ancestor. His Saiya-jin name was Kakaroto. His Chikyuu name became Gokuu. And man was I mistaken by his power level. His spirit compensated his shortcomings of birth and made him the first super Saiya-jin in aeonsI was so proudbut very much dead." Bardock shook his scarred face. 

"Look I suck at mushy stuff. All I ever wanted was trying to be a good father. Only one son was strong enough to stay on the planet and I barely saw him because of all the missions I went on. I must admit being an average fighter. But even the king told me I was one hell of an scientist." He smirked proud. "What I mean isI had hoped I could be a father figure to you as I've heard you don't have one. Only an adoptive grandfatherand he's humanThen I discovered I wellslept with the girl you had set your eyes on. I must admit, she never once told me about you. So how could I have known about you two" Gokuu smoothed out the involuntary mental hit Bardock gave him. She never mentioned him? Once? Bardock was right. If she never told him abouthe couldn't possibly have known

"On the other hand, she lost allot of bloodand she needed allot of time to recover. She was only up a couple of days before you arrived. All she talked about was how she missed her home planet and that she needed to perform a task to save it. With the help of a friend. She never specified more then that." Gokuu hid a smile. She had called him a friend?

"SO. That's what I've been trying to tell or explainyou never gave me the chanceif I fail againso be it. But at least I tried." The latter was more stated to himself. Gokuu understood that much. For 10 minutes they stood in silent contemplation. Gokuu's hand shot out. Bardock stood stiff. Here came the beatingbeen expecting that muchinstead his left arm was clasped and he was yanked against the teen.

"I couldn't hate you. I haven't. it's not in me to really hate someone. And now be honestyou already plotted the coursedidn't you" Stunned Bardock was pushed away again near breathless. One heck of a grip! Coyly Gokuu eyed his face as he smirked back.

"Yes. Only it took me 40 minutes. Not 32. Care to be my advisor? Orsecond in command?" Gokuu blinked.  
"Umdo I have to do math again?" he eyed Bardock soar as Bardock laughed. Pulling him to the desk drawer and retrieving a hand held calculator. Gokuu started laughing too. Wracking his brains, if only he would have asked! Bardock slapped Gokuu's back in the laughter fit as Gokuu slapped him back and across the room. Sweat dropping he raced to Bardock who was upside down against the wall and still laughing.

"What a punch! Too much!" He laughed and laughed. "Power house! And my kid!" he flopped over as Gokuu checked him for a head injury as Bardock wiped away tears. Too funny.

"I'm okay kidtakes more then a slap to the face to get me down." He eyed him. "Tell you what I did. I destroyed Dodoria's supposed super elite team. What a blast. Damned idiots. Alone! We should go spar sometime. Only if you promise to watch my weak physique!" He burst out laughing again as Gokuu joined him. Solan peered inside after hearing the slam into the wall. Did Bardock need a helpful hand to drag him to rehab? Instead he found two Saiya-jins in a laughter fit and unable to get out of it. 

"Umdon't wanna spoil your funbut ah4 pirate ships on intercept course?" They paused and eyed the other, bursting out laughing again as one pulled the other up. With arms over the other they strolled weakly inside the command room. Bardock coyly smacked the communication button.

"Look kiddies. Were a bunch of Saiya-jins in a happy to kill mood. Suggestion? BEAT IT! Off course your welcome to stay. It'll make our happy day." They off course played dead so Bardock stated to hunt them down. Happily on Jewel's suggestion Jazz made a stamp and each time they blew up a ship, he'd make a stamp with red paint on the white wall. Within 2 days they had 8. Life was grand!

***

Vegeta flopped on her bed and sighed tired. Bardock found her a job. Her room was scattered with building plans and calculations. Groaning she rubbed her temples. Good thing granny wrote lots in her diaries about her projectsshe did a recap. Bardock waited for her in his office with Gokuu behind him. Vegeta entered calmly and eyed the two. 

"You called?" She asked weary.   
"I did. I heard this interesting thing from Gokuu. Seems you used to have a gravity machine? To train in?" her face fell as she glared at Gokuu who smiled back. "I also heard you are very inventive and clever, and if someone can pull it off. It's you Vegeta. Seems to run in your family? Anyway. I wand a similar thing ASP for my training rooms. That would make 3."

"BBUT." She stammered. "I don't have any plans, I hardly know how it worked!"  
  
"Have some understanding for us old Saiya-jins? We used to be top score? We're now outdated power wise? We need that invention. So get to work and produce." He send her out smugly as she stomped out. SHISH. Men, as if it was a piece of care designing and inventing something from bloody SCRATCH. And so for the last 2 days she hadn't slept and scribbled paper stacks of data. She even went so far as nicking anti-sleep pills from the medical supplies. But they weren't working at all. Might as well have been breath mints. Yawning she kicked her boots out and flopped wide out. Yelled the lights out and fell asleep.   
  
Outside her door Gokuu paused. With paint _'do not disturb, bloody thing isn't done yet, bug off.'_ was written. He smiled. Still busy? Every day the cleaning maid would erase her message. So each would walk past the door day by day to see if there was any change. Every now and then they changed. Sometimes up to twice a day. From, B_uzz off, _to_ I hate men, _to_ I'm brain dead._ Or _I'm pissed._ Hilarious to all of the crew. Saiya-jin or no Saiya-jin. But he had also suggested this to his father for her sake. Her moral had fallen down from high to absolute bottom. Maybe making the machine would make her proud of herself again. Sighing content he walked on.

***

During the weeks of terrorising by pirates Vegeta worked nearly 24 hours a day until she'd simply fall asleep. And proud walked with bags under her eyes through the ship. Stifling a yawn she thrashed in the command room and absently braced for impact as they were being shot at again.

"BARDOCK!" She whined. "Just blow them up already. I'm DONE."  
"WHAT?" Energetic Bardock glanced up from the battle. His eyes gleaming in excitement. "What did you say? I'm a bit busy"  
"THAT THING IS COMPLETE!" She howled angry. Slapping a rolled up paper which had been repeatedly been taped onto his head.

  
"OH, why didn't you say so before. Jewel? Jazz. Fix up that bugger. Come on Vegeta." He strolled inside his room where Gokuu turned up from the desk with charts scattered around.   
'Sorry for the mess." Bardock waved it away as he also waved Gokuu out of his chair. Wiping his desk clean while charts crashed onto the floor.

"Okay, show me what you've got." She coyly plucked on her suit.

"Well I have" He sighed deep.  
"NO, your plans?" She snickered. Deprivation of sleep did weird things to her. She groaned. Wondering what it had made her granny do  
"Wellonly this." She rolled the roll out. It with ease rolled over the table and rolled on to the other wall. Bardock eyed it impressed. Bend over it and started eyeing the calculations added to the different machine parts. The strain they could take and the materials used. Funny think washe understood it! The scientist in him rejoiced at the intricate calculations no average Saiya-jin could perform. Even some proved a nice challenge for him. Nice

"I don't get any" Gokuu mused eyeing the calculations which went way above his head. Smug Vegeta eyed him. Loosershe was smarter NAH-NAH.

"Wellyou made the plansyou are in charge of making it work. I'll tell Meat to allow you access to all the supplies you want. And before you begin? Get some sleep?" She tossed her hair back.

"Why? Don't I look my cute self?" he snickered with Gokuu.   
"Your cute self has a difficulty in hiding dark eye bags." He snickered. She snorted and wanted to reply with something smart when Jazz stormed inside.

"YOH! CAP, party tonight! We have a nice number of 30!" He was hinting at the ship count as Bardock rubbed his arms. Goody.  
"Take care of it. Vegeta get some sleep, we have a party tonight and you can't just fall asleep on us. OUT." He smugly watched Vegeta roll her plans up and stroll out. As she did, he heard Jewel and Ronin laugh and celebrate all ready. Kids


	17. Building a Gravityroom

**  
****17. Building a Gravity room**

  
Gokuu sat on a chair as he observed Vegeta who was sweating. Towing materials back and forth. Here a screw, there a slam. Connecting threads. All looked like a big bomb exploded here. The floor was scattered with different metal objects. He'd once dared to move two things, she blew up in his face. Seemed that she had all the plans now laid out on the ground and only needed to put the thing together. And that if he'd dare to move something else one inch, she'd kick him out. 

Sticking her tong out to her lips, and licking them wet she sat on her rear while staring nearly cross eyed at a very delicate manoeuvre. A metal conductor had to pass through an excruciating small eye and be attached at a tiny connection. Sweating she pushed it through the eye and silently exhaled. Okaynow the last bitif she managed thisshe had been pushing this forward to the max already. She was a patient girl but this was nerve wracking. If she'd manage this she had the tiniest parts doneshe almost didn't dare to breathe.

Suddenly the whole ship reeled to the left side. Yelping Vegeta plus all parts, plus Gokuu on chair moved that was as if in a violent storm. Vegeta rolled over some bigger parts and had to pill out two sharp ones. Flushed red she rose shook remaining treads from her hair and clutched her hands into fists. Too angry to even open her eyes.

"Vegeta? Could you give me a hand? I'm stuckplease?" She turned without a word to his voice. Opened her eyes as Gokuu gulped. Wowpissed!!! Yanked him free and stomped without a word out of the room. Should he warn his dad? Yepbolted to a com, and tripped over a round part. Smacking headfirst. Dazed he glanced up. Aw manwith her stride she'd be molesting him already. Ah wellhe tried. Rose and walked carefully to the button.

"Say dad?"  
_-Yeah brat-_  
"Vegeta's comingand she's not happy"  
_-Oh dearwhy hello Vegeta how are youI'M SORRYBRAT! She's Super Saya-jin and tearing the command room apart! And me_-

***

  
Vegeta entered the command room and snarled at Bardock who was laying in his chair and loving the chase after a pirate ship. She turned super Saiya-jin and stalked up to him. Pulling him up by the neck. Vaguely she heard some weak excuse. And didn't pay it any heed at all.

"Do you know anything about technology" She hissed. Bardock squirmed and nodded in her grasp as Jazz, Ronin and Jewel backed away. That palm with a dancing ki ball was more then enough to discourage any of them. It was dissipated as she clasped both her hands around his neck.   
"It is DELICATE" She snarled, ignoring poor Bardock's gasps for air. Gokuu appeared behind her. Bardock glanced hopeful at him as his face turned red.

"UmVegeta? Too tight?" He turned super Saiya-jin just before she would have backhanded him into a wall. Most probably. He caught her hand now instead. And still had to brace. Shish "I know your madlet them blow the ship upI will help sorting the parts"

"BUT! All my WORK!"  
"If you will allow me, I'll help, I have allot of patience with tiny works" Gokuu tried. It was a lie, but he could be patient if needed. And it was definitely needed here.  
"Fine." She pulled Bardock now turning purple to her face. "You better make sure this was the last time mister." And slammed him into his chair. Turned around with her nose in the air and stepped into the lift. Eyeing him apologetic Gokuu rushed after her. Weakly Bardock thanked him with a thumb up before slumping down.

"Shishwhat a temperand what a power to back it upNow where is that rat that nearly got 'me' killed." He sat upright as Jazz homed in on the ship that on purpose had bumped into them cloaked.

***

  
Vegeta walked in despair inside the room. Sighing she scratched her hair. Where to startwhat a bloody messshe glanced briefly at Gokuu who walked past her and energetically started sorting boxes back to the right wall. Stapling them up, and then started putting the bigger pieces to where he remembered them having lain before. Feeling boosted by his activities she joined and in 3 hours they had restored it back to it had been. Once more Vegeta sat on her rear in the midst of parts. Her tail edgy beside her, slapping back and forth in concentration as her nose was into the two parts againthe eyethe threadthe other part tiptoe Gokuu left the room and slammed the button in the hallway.

"DAD?"  
_-I DIDN'T MOVE!-_  
"Hush, I know. Look, suggestion? We returned it to it's former statedon't move for the upcoming 3 hours. Go into a nebula for all I care. Just don't provoke or get us seen."  
_-Message received brat. Thanks for the warning. You heard him guys. GET US SAVE. From her wrath-_ Snickering Gokuu returned. 

What was their deal with her anyway. He wasn't scared of her. Maybe because he was just as strong? Yeah that was it. He hovered to the chair and sat down. Eyeing her with interest. This was something he had discovered soon enough. If she was absorbed into her activities. She had no notion of her surroundings and people watching her.

"Just a bit more" Vegeta talked to her self. Her fingers slightly shaking in concentration. Biting her lip and feeling a sweat drop trail down her cheek she managed through the eye, good. She exhaled carefully as the thread vibrated to her hands. "Now just stay in there while I pick up the other part" she reached behind her blindly picking up the right part. This amazed him so. Without looking she knew which piece she was picking up! She took it to the tread through eye and with her tail took the soldering bolt. Using the three limbs she attached the different parts. 5 minutes passed in which she carefully pulled on the frail connection. Testing it. Gokuu almost didn't dare to breath with her when she suddenly put it down harshly and cleaned herself up. Huh? Something wrong again? Without a word she walked to a side and dragged other parts to the centre and started putting more things together. 

"Is it okay for us to move again?"  
"No." She barked and concentrated on fixing the previous nightmarish part into another. He gulped. Just asking2 hours passed in absolute silence. Gokuu didn't even hear anyone walk past their room! And knowing that they were in training room one and that the others had tight schedules for training, would mix it up now

As the minutes ticked away Vegeta pulled back, eyeing her handy work. Made a slight adjustment and flicked something on. The lights flashed as Gokuu had a feeling this wasn't the only place it was happening.

_-WHO THE HELL IS SCREWING WITH MY LOLA!-_ Meat's voice howled through the ship.  
_-Well the command room isn't-_ Ronin muttered. Stations called themselves until nothing other remained butMeat cleared his threat nervous.

_-UmVegeta?-_ He asked carefully. _-What are you doing to poor Lola?-_ He added timid. Vegeta walked to the communications. Hitting the button.

"Tuning my machine. Buzz off." And walked back to her work. Meat flinched. Aw shit Best stay away from her for the coming daysshe was evil incarnated

_-UmVegeta? If your fine-tuningcan we move the ship again?-_ Bardock requested. _-Even if the sensors failedand umthe lasersand umwell lights? No biggyjust ahasking?-_ Annoyed Vegeta eyed the button, ignoring him completely as she grabbed a screwdriver and continued tweaking her machine. Instead Gokuu walked over.

"Umdad? I think you can move" He muttered. Knowing very well she heard him. But he heard no grunt or snarlso he supposed he was in the clear.

_-I don't know if Lola willthat machine is taking allot of her resources-_ Meat complained. Vegeta snarled. Allot? Just watch it. Nasty she flipped another control and suddenly all inter ship communications failed. Peace and quiet. No complaining, no moaningno nothing. Vegeta grimaced as she leaned in deeper. Gokuu heard the crackling of raw core energy and Vegeta being launched backwards. Dizzy she rubbed her scorched face.

"Wrong spot" shaking her head clear she crawled on hands and feet back and again had a shocking experience. This continued for 3 times. Time and time again Meat eyeing the level of power drop by a quarter. At the third slam Vegeta lay knock out. Lights and communication were restored as Gokuu flicked all controls out and checked on her. As he touched her he was slammed backwards. Whoa! 

"Um, medical personnel report to training room 1um Meat? Do you have something that moves energy from a conduit?"  
_-A what? GOOD LOLA HIT BACK! Good girl. Yeah I have something. Hasn't thatis she knock out?-_  
"Very"  
_-THAT OATH heard of protection? Lola has one heck of a punchabout 4.000.000 gig-watt. She used to have 10.000.000go do your homework kid.-_

"Easy Meat 6.000.000Very funny. Look, she really looks bad" The medical staff rushed inside, about to touch her as Gokuu yelled them not too.

"She's still under electricityMeat get your butt here with that device."  


"No need to yell. Never heard of Saiya-jins in quick walk?" Meat shook his head annoyed as he walked to a save distance of Vegeta. Handing Gokuu a battery sort of thing. A big one. "Here. You do it." Soar Gokuu took it. Nice Walked up to Vegeta, feeling the pull of her body and touched her skin with the thing. Instantly four dense beams with a crackling sound traced the surface before being lead into the centre. Gokuu eyed it amazed as a led shone. More and more points glowed up.

"Therede-charged." Meat stated content. Taking the battery and running back to his engine whom he fed the drained energy. "All save." He stated before leaving. Weary the personnel eyed Gokuu who walked closer to her and tapped her arm.

"He's right." He added. Instantly the staff buzzed around.  
"Heart rate?"  
"Umnone?" the nurse stated nervous. Gokuu paled. WHAT? She was dead? He rushed to the com.

"DADshe has no heartbeat!"  
_-Ah that's nothing. It'll come back. I have had one trice already. And still walking.-_ Bardock responded. _-She'll be cranky again. The chest is a killer.-_

"Yeah but" Gokuu stammered desperate as they gave her heart an injection and started CPR. But her chest was too stern. They couldn't massage it! The senior waved Gokuu over.

"You do it."  
"Do what?"  
"Just what we did." Gokuu nodded. Sitting down as a nurse with a breathing machine made sure she had air in her lungs as Gokuu carefully bruised her ribs to get her back to life. After 15 excruciating minutes for Gokuu she started breathing on her own. Her heartbeat returned. Still a tad erratic before stabilising.

"Healing tank, STAT." Gokuu picked her up and carried her there. In her underwear she was put inside one, as fluids filled it. Patiently he sat before it. 

***

Vegeta glanced around dazed. She was before this huge desk. Above her loomed a huge head. Yelping she eyed up.

"Shish, don't they come smaller!" She managed sarcastic.  


"Sorry young lady. But I do tend to make lasting impressions. Your in too early. You know that? Your not in my book yet. However, I have one who wishes to see you." The scenery changed again into a garden. Glancing down she sweat dropped. Where were her FEET? Confused she glanced around as a blue hared woman hovered to her. Speechless she gulped.

"Aam I dead?" She eyed the woman who was smoking. Who was eyeing her bemused.  
"Not quite yet." Hiding her confusion she smirked instead, crossing her arms. The woman flew around her interested. "MyVegeta you are a cutie"

"Excuse you?" She snarled confused still. And growing impatient. If she wasn't dead then WHAT was she?  
"I'm sorry, where are my mannersBOYS, SHE'S HERE!" Over flew two dark hared young men. They smiled at her as a purple hared man joined. Her head reeled. She knew them!

"Hello! So your Vegeta now?" The The lavender hared mused. Like the first flying around her. Vegeta blew a fuse. Swatting the others away and flying into a tree and sulking on a branch,. This was NUTS. And she hated having no FEET. You couldn't give them a roun- house kick properly now.

"Yup. Like dad alright." The purple hared mused. The blue hared floated under the tree and peered up.  
"Look, we're sorry. But you used to be my husband. It's odd seeing you as a girl. Usually Yema reincarnates souls as they previous sex."

"Lovely. I'm a sight to see."  
"Noactually, I have some advice for your gravity room? You attached something wrong,. That's why you were electrocuted. I just forgot to change that in my diaries." Vegeta popped her head from the thick leaves.

"RUNT! I could have killed myself!"  
"You did." Frustrated Vegeta was ready to implode. They just said she wasn't dead! "Vegeta, COME DOWN OUT OF THAT TREE AND WATCH AT MY SCHEMATICS INSTEAD OF SULKING AWAY THE SHORT TIME WE HAVE!" Stunned and acting on something she couldn't understand she floated down weary. Why did she even listen to this loudmouth. She didn't even like her.

"Oh before you start. Could you tell Gokuu I died" One of the black hared and seemingly the eldest walked up to her.  
"Who are you?" She asked confused. Feeling she should know him but couldn't place him.  
"I'm Gohan. I passed away in my sleep. So he doesn't have to feel bad. Funny actually. First I was his son, then his grampa!" Gohan laughed silly and put his hand in his neck.

"It's not that funny" She muttered. How could she tell Gokuu.   
"I do know something that was good news. I heard that Bardock is with him and that he adopted him? Good news. He's not alone then." Gohan added. Annoyed the blue hared pulled Vegeta to a drawing in sand.

"Lookhere you made the mistake" Curious the others huddled around as Bulma explained all the workings and changes she had made over the years. Mostly to make them live longer and be able to withstand the cruellest of attacks from her beloved Vegeta.

After they finished explaining she sat watching the women and boys. She felt a tug and vanished. The body felt sluggish and painful. She squinted an eye open and frowned at the light. Through the water she still heard a computer whining about patient movement having been registered and all medical personnel should go to their stations. What evershe felt like she was hit and run over by a train. Having no patients for this 'bath time' she pulled off sensors but kept the mask. She was annoyed, not retarded. Instantly it was drained and the top moved up like a lid. Shaking the mask off she wobbly rose. Her feet slipped on the smooth and wet tub round. Flailing her arms she fell head first but was caught by strong arms.

"Good morning Vegeta! Hey you silly, you are supposed to heal some more." Gokuu chided in her ear softly.  
"Didn't feel like itget me out of this contraption" She snarled with a headache. She was picked up instead of supported as she had thought. And draped on a sick bed instead. As she did the panel at her head flashed on showing vital signs. Lovely. 

"Vegeta, you have set a record. You survived 6 million watt." A doctor stated as he gently brushed Gokuu aside and did some tweaking to the machine that was checking her. She slumped her head down on the pillow and groaned.

"Sure feels like it" Bardock strolled inside and heard the last moan.

"Ah, your awake already? Shame on you, you should heal more. Anyway, do you feel up to doe fun tonight? And I mean fun in a way you haven't had beforewell Gokuu hasn't in any case" Gokuu shook his head thrilled. Already knowing what was up. His eyes shimmered in anticipation. 

"Fun like what" She muttered weary. Peering from under her arm which was flopped over her face to avoid that annoying bright lamp.  
"You see that lovely tail of yours?" He pointed at her tail which curled up to her. Still wet.  
"Yes?"  
"It's vital for the fun. You just add a moon and voila." He clasped his hands together beaming. She frowned.  
"Voila what? A moon lit night?"

"YES. A moon can help you transform."  
"In what? A werewolf?" He shook his head.  
"No a were-ape. But we lovingly call it Ozaru stage." He patiently explained. Meanwhile Vegeta had a syringe in her arm as the doctor injected her. Flinching Gokuu fled to the other side. He just hated needles

"Well? Feeling up too it?" the doctor loomed before Bardock peeved.  
"NO. she stays PUT." Stubborn Vegeta eyed him. She'd decide THAT. Besides, sounded like fun." She rose dizzy and grabbed Gokuu's arm without asking as she slid down on her feet. Bardock walking around the peeved doctor eyed Vegeta smirking.

"Your not the only one either. All tail-less Saiya-jins will be there. I won't. I need to get the ship out of range."  
"I still have mine. It will regenerate for the others?" She vaguely remembered Jewel muttering something about it when they were cut off.   
"Yup, only you'll be going 'ape' sooner. Maybe you can stomp on a couple. Bet they won't like that." He snickered.   
"Clothes?"  
"Stretch with you. Great stuff Eh?" Vegeta tugged Gokuu with her to the door as the doctors eyed them frustrated. Saiya-jinsworst patients ever. Getting healed was all fun. But making them stay afterwards or when they woke during healingwell tried tying a mad bull down? 

"And don't worry about any inhabitants. I found this primitive planet with only beasts. No culture what so ever. You can even snack on them. In factWe already landed. The other are stretching their muscles outside." They heard as the doors slid closed behind the three.


	18. Going 'Ape'

**  
****18. Going Ape**

Vegeta strolled outside of the opened hatch and down the ramp. Gokuu walked with her as they suddenly whirled around. Bardock snickering waved as with a moan the hatch closed.

"Have FUN." He cried out before it was sealed tight once more. They covered they're faces as it took off with a humming sound. Blowing sand and dust around them like small whirlwinds. And then it was lose from the ground and shot up. Turning into a small light flicker before holding it's position barely visible in the glowing sun. Squinting up Vegeta sighed.

"Thanks for the warning runt" She sputtered at Bardock. Gokuu eyed her smiling. Taking her hand as she had before to him, he took her through some bushes, along side a swamp to firm ground where a campsite was build up.

"Look guys! Just in time!" She glanced as the others greeted her absently. All fixed on either snoozing, eating, chasing rabbits, or stomping into the other. Jazz under Meat humped as he threw the other off. 

"Very funny. Har-harGo break a leg will yah?" Meat snickered as he messed up Jazz's already funky hair.  
"Cool down baby." Jazz swatted his big claw out of his hairdo.   
"Machine lover." Vegeta rose and eyebrow patiently.   
"Chibi runt."  
"I wonder what you do to Lola when your there deep in the night. Is that something all technicians do? Keeping their engines satisfied?" Jazz smirked as the others burst out laughing. Including Vegeta. 

"Indeed. Do share." She chided. Meat eyed her coy.  
"Well. You can start, you're fond of machines too." She smirked. True enough. She glanced around, and picked up a branch.

"Observe. One of my tools." She with her hand shaped it around the branch as if it were a spanner. Curious Gokuu flopped beside a snickering Jewel. She had seen that twinkle in her eye. Which would lead to one bold show! Girls knew that with the other, see?

Seductive Vegeta stroke down the rod.   
"You seeactually these 'power' tools are VERY" Meat paled as Jazz leaned in closer. Ronin just blinked, as did Gokuu. She pulled it up and down her body.  
"And when it's really latein the night?" She continued huskywalking up to Meat who sat rigid. "I tend to" She slammed it into his head. "SLEEP." They all burst out laughing as he smiled sour. She laughed just as hard. 

"By Kami, your facewhat did you expect!" She laughed more as he eyed her sullen. Walking up closer and putting her hands on his shoulders. Crunching before him until their faces were at the right height. 

"Did you expect more along the lines of this?" She whispered in his left ear. He gulped as she bit his earlobe and pushed him on his back snickering. Before flopping smug as a bug beside Gokuu. Yet again Meat was a laughing stock as Jewel relentlessly nagged him to tell them WHAT he did at night with his 'Lola.' He crawled to Vegeta who smirked at him. 

"Well I naturally do this" He stroke her shoulder. Patting it. She grinned. And? Gokuu smirked at them. With a weary gleem in his eyes. Unconsciously Meat knew about it and pulled back.  
"Ah whats the use. Your all so primitive orientated. Only Vegeta and I understand the lure machines have. Eh Vegeta?" she burst out laughing.

"Poor Lola. High expectations, no result. Poor girl." And snickered more. "You stroke her but never go 'all' the way. Poor engine. A wonder she still give you all she can."  
"She's not my mate! But my baby!" they laughed.

"Sure, and did you bottle rear here?" Jazz laughed.  
"Yup. I gave her the feminine energy of Vegeta's. about 6 million watt" Vegeta frowned. That much?  
"So actually she's MY kid." She mused.

"No, you just donated some energy." Meat retorted. "But if you want you can be her stepmother."  
"I'll pass."

"DINNER!" Ronin cried as he tossed meat around. Jazz didn't pay attention and soon had to scrape sauce off his face.  
"Need a napkin around your neck?" Jewel mused motherly.   
"No thanks, MOM." Jazz sneered back. As reward he had a wet soggy thing smacked into his face. He pulled it off and noticed it was half rotten vegetation. 

"Ewwthrowing with dirt are we?" He jumped up and bowled into Jewel. Gokuu leaned over Vegeta's lap to keep from being bowled into as well as she just laughed until her stomach hurt. 

"Wow Gokuu, how nice of you to drop ON me."   
"Think so?" he blinked up as she messed his shaggy hair.  
"Sure. Now where did they go?" She rolled on her stomach and peered behind them and laughed at a shuddering bush. 

"Aw Jazz. NOT THERE. Get your finger"  
"What now Jazz? Discovering a woman's body for the first time?" Meat teased.   
"Bet she needs to guide his hands. Green as grass I'll say." Ronin mused.

"EEEWWWPERV!"  
"Going okay I think." Vegeta snickered.  
"What are they doing?" Gokuu stammered weary. The tree beside the bush received a slam or kick and coconuts rained down.  
"Oh, that sounded hollow." Vegeta laughed and nearly peed her pants.

"THAT'S IT Jazz. My BUSH. OUT!" A ki blast later Jazz rolled out of the bush and stopped upside-down against a tree trunk. Smirking and laughing as Jewel emerged.

"OH a mud monster!!!" He chided. Fruitless Jewel fixed her dark brown hair and soggy clothes. Like a cat who stood in something disguising she tried to shake out her pants. 

"Aweven in your nickers?" Vegeta muttered empathic. Sour she nodded. Shaking out the other foot.  
"Great for the skin, but swamps smell"  
"And have lots of mosquitoes" Gokuu muttered swatting a horde off him.   
"And suckers" Ronin agreed snickering. "Eh Jazz?"   
"Suckers. How doOH Blood suckers" Jazz limped over. Walking crooked. Vegeta recognised that walk instantly and laughed in glee.

"OH nice hit Jewel!!! Where it seriously counts" Soar Jewel nodded.  
"Yeahtalking about suckershave a family" she pointed at her pants. "Assistance please?" Vegeta scrambled up, kicking Ronin back down.

"Girls do that with the other. Down boy."  
"OCH!" Jazz cried as they stood in the bushes. He had his pants down and Meat winced as he yanked three off.  
"Poor kid. Hope it won't start infectingI don't have any stuff here"  
"Just but it closed!" Vegeta cried. "Worked for me!" Jazz and Meat blinked.

"You were healed there?" Jazz stammered.  
"OFF COURSE NOT!" Laughing she ran to Jewel and helped her back into the same bushes she came from. Only Vegeta's hair was seen as she broke a twig off a tree and toasted it until it slightly burned. And told Jewel to lower her pants. She saw one near her tail mark and burned it to death before removing it. It continued as Jewel hugged the tree. The shameluckily Vegeta was here. She couldn't bare it to have it done by one of those runts. 

"All done kid. Now keep your behind out of the swamp. I won't pull them off twice." Meat informed as Jazz sat down with the others. A tad flushed.  
"It's not like I ASKED for it."

***

  
"Turn around Jewel" She checked the lower regions and tossed away the twig. "Clear." Sighing in relief Jewel pulled up her clothes and fixed them to their usual state. Much better.   
"How many did I have?"  
"A mommy, daddy and 7 kids." Vegeta chided. "A family all right. Ugly nasty critters."

"YOH, Saiya-jin meeting. Get those cute butts here!" Ronin howled. The girls did and flopped down in the small circle around the low burning bonfire. 

"Just a check. Who has never turned Ozaru?" Ronin asked. Three hands were lifted. "Okaywho's not a super Saiya-jin yet?" He lifted his as did most of the others. Only two remained in their laps. "Shit. Our loss." Hands were lowered snickering. 

"Okay. You'll turn Ozaru for the first time right? So we'll wait till nightfall. Much more fun. First timer is always messy. You need to get to your senses in your new form. That lucky charms will be through us" he frowned at Vegeta who eye him innocently. When she noticed he stared at her she smirked and stuck her tong out. 

"Promise I won't stomp on you. Or turn super. By Kamiwhat would happen if?" She tapped her chin interested.   
"No idea. Maybe we should check it out?" Gokuu replied who's interest was drawn as well.

"RightANYHOW. Just have some fun. Nothing to break on this planet anyway. Just one thing. DON'T shoot deep into the ground. You might in-stabilise the planet core. The fun lasts until dawn. Okay?"

"Okay!" Jazz, Gokuu and Vegeta stated together. The three rookies.   
"It'll be so easy. Just look into the moon, DNA does the rest. How everVegeta you'll be one first. You still have your tail. Non of us doCould you please if you do it, back off a few hundred kilometres? To give us a head start?" she shrugged.  
"What ever."

"See it like this. For you it would be a ball. For us a nightmare to be stomped under our own." Meat explained.  
"Say so in the first place then. Sure." She smirked as she flopped on her back and crossed her feet. It wouldn't be long, sun was setting already.

"Okay guys. Lets finish our dinner and wait for our tails to come back. Vegeta? Mind beating it?" She rose impatient.  
"I'll be even more nasty. I'll fly up." She flew indeed up as Ronin smacked his head. Shouldn't have nagged her  
"Roninthanks so much." Solan grunted who returned from a long walk. "She'll go bunkers when turning Ozaru and now a moody were-ape. Nice goin'." He stated sarcastic. Ronin flexed his arms.

"It's a gift." Jewel hit him with a hand full of mud.   
"Do hope another family's in there and growing ATTACHED to you." She sneered.

***

Above nearing the last air supplies Vegeta snickering tucked her scouter in her suit. Flying towards the darkness. Why wait for it? 

***

"Bardock, we send her off."  
_-Oh good for you. Where did you send her too?-_  
"Welleast?"  
_**--**_  
"I said east!"  
_-Yeah I heardIDIOT!!! BWAHAHAHAHA. Never noticed where the sun and moon rise from-_  
"ErrLemme guesseast?"  
_-Smart. Well I'll pick up your remains tomorrow. See if the medical ward can put you back together.-_  
"Very comforting BardockRonin out" They lay back and waited. Everyone wearily eyeing the east but Gokuu who could hardy wait.

"Oh the tensionI can't take it" Solan sarcastic remarked at the tension displayed on their faces. "So she's turning Ozaru before us. So what that it only gives us a short time to join her. So WHAT. If we get stepped on we can blame Ronin." Soar Ronin sighed.

"How many times do I have to say this? SORRY. I wasn't thinking." They laughed at him.  
"You hardly ever do." Jewel sneered.

"Where is she Bardock?" Solan asked.  
-Oh been tracking her for awhile now. Still moving east. She should become one any minutes now. Have fun!-  
"DAMN HER. She does that on purpose! She knows the moon already is up there!" Bardock heard Ronin whine. Smug he leaned back in his comfy chairnot himHe eyed his view screen which was split up in two. On the right the sulking group. On the left Vegeta speeding onwards with a nasty grin. On his sides some of the engineer crew so the posts were manned. He saw Vegeta pause and eye a blue moon. Smirking she turned super Saiya-jin. Bardock gulped. Oh shitshe was really up to somethingnaughty girl

***

Smug Vegeta paused as the blue moon hung completely freed from the ground in the sky. Okay, just look into it? Easy. But because she was dying to find out if Super Saiya-jin would have an effect on the transformation. Suddenly she felt very serene while her aura pulsate around her. Her heart started slamming in her ears as she continued watching. Her tail unwrapped from her waist, as she was oblivious to it. And suddenly it felt like a dam broke. Power washed over her as she felt she was growing out of her normal proportions. Her conscious mind was clouded over as she roared deep in her throat.

***

Stunned Bardock eyed the screen. Holy crapshe was a golden Ozaru? Prettyall her super powers times 10! Oh-ohshould he tell the others? YOU BET. 

"GANG SHE'S A GOLDEN OZARU!" He wailed. "Super Saiya-jin times 10!"  
_-WHAAAAAAATTTT? THANKS Ronin.-_ Several voices wailed.  
_-SORRRYYYYYYY Ah look the moon! What's that comingAW CRAP. BAIL OUT!-_

***

Four artificial moons were thrown up. As they flew towards them. Glancing deep inside them. Curious Gokuu paused and turned to see what was coming. Yelping he turned super Saiya-jin and barely avoided a gold hared tail. 

"Vegeta watch it! It's me! Gokuu!" He avoided a foot. Yipes, so big. She growled and slammed her chest.   
"Yeah, yeah, show off" Ronin grunted as they fled a dense mouth blast ripping a new canyon into the ground. 

"Wow, she really is a royal! Showing off indeed!" Solan snickered. And was swatted into the canyon. Sour he flew out again.  
"Excuse me."  
"Well Gokuu, seems that the experiment worked fine. MAKE SURE YOU TURN GOLDEN TOO!" Meat howled as he avoided barely a set of teeth. They snapped closed behind him as he was drenched in saliva. 

"Eww!!!" He whined. Worried Gokuu eyed his friends flying from Vegeta's jaws. Jewel grabbed him.  
"Look at the moon, not us! You have to turn Ozaru pronto!"  
"Yeah but"  
"NO BUTS!" Frustrated he flew to Vegeta's eyes and put his hands to his forehead on a hunch.

"SOLAR FLARE!" using his own aura as light source the surroundings were washed golden as the others groaning covered their eyes. Thanks for the warning  
"HURRY, I don't know how long she'll be blinded!" She growled ferociously as she swatted Gokuu into the ground.  
"BLINDED GRANTED. NOT DEAFYIPES." Jewel wailed as Vegeta came after her. In the ground Gokuu glanced up into the multiple moons brightening the sky. From his rear his tail sprouted back and dazed he glanced up as Solan called Vegeta over as 'goldy take a bite out of me!'.

His heart beat thundered in his head as behind him someone turned Ozaru. Meat slammed his chest and stormed over Gokuu to Vegeta and shoved her away from Solan. Angry she shoved back, he landed in a mountain. Jazz grew as well and just as mad as Vegeta started molesting Meat who got up from the crumbled mountain. 

"WHATS THE BIG IDEA SQUIRT!" Meat batted Jazz over. Meat blinked as a second golden ape rose and howled at the moons. His teeth flashed in their light as he glanced around and tried to stomp on Solan. 

"WELL EXCUSE YOU GRUMPY! SOMEONE WAKE THEM UP!" Jewel turned Ozaru as well and stomped to Gokuu and gave him such a hard smack in the face he blinked.

"SNAP OUT OF IT! STOP VEGETA!"

"HUH? WHAT HAPPENED?" Gokuu rubbed his face confused.  
"STOP VEGETA!" she howled frustrated as Vegeta tried to stomp on Solan who wasn't allowed time to turn Ozaru by her.  
"Oh come ON Vegeta! What did I ever do to you! Get Ronin! He pissed you off!" She turned and localised the freshly made Ozaru who was disorientated. Smirking she stomped over and like a bull hit his stomach with her head. He reeled back.

"FINALLY. Now then. MoonsHELP?" his tail shot out. Glancing intensely up he soon changed.

Gokuu stamped to Vegeta and pulled her up by her armour. Fruitlessly wriggling and howling she hung powerless as she finally landed a slam with her tail. She was released and flopped with a thunder down.   
"TIME TO WAKE UP VEGETA!" He stated. Pulling her up again and hitting her like Jewel had him. Only much harder. Growling Vegeta swatted him off.

"WHY DID YOU HIT ME RUNT!"  
"WELCOME BACK. YOU NEARLY STOMPED ON THE OTHERS!"  
"DID NOT!"  
"DID TOO!" Jazz stormed their way still mental and coyly the two gold apes jumped up as he stormed past. Hitting the breaks Jazz turned and took a hit at Vegeta who blocked him laughing. He hit with the other, which she blocked too. 

"NO MORE HANDS." She chided. He hit her with his boot. Smug she grabbed it and pulled him off his feet. He fell backwards. She grabbed his tail and turned him around and around before letting him go. 

"THAT WIL WAKE HIM UP." Jewel laughed as in the far back Jazz crashed into a hill.   
"HEY, LOOK WHAT I SAW. I SAW A SHIP LAND, AND IT WASN'T BARDOCK, BECAUSE I SPIED WITH MY EYE A 'BOUNTY HUNTER SHIP!" Solan roared. Vegeta clasped her hands, a sound which echoed around.

"OH GOODY. LET'S PLAY!" Every one roared in glee. Including the dazed Jazz. The Ozaru's stomped over to where Solan and seen them. In panic they took off. Vegeta blurred out of sight and slammed it back down.  
"COME ON FELLA'S IT'S JUST STARTING!" She growled.  
"YEAH. RUDE TO LEAVE WITHOUT SAYING BYE." Gokuu agreed. Out piled a group heavily armoured and started shooting at them. Stunned Vegeta and Gokuu allowed them. Their fur not even singed as the brown Ozaru's growled when Ronin's arm was scratched, to the point it bled.

"WHY YOU" He howled. Angry Ronin blew a sanity fuse and started stomping three with his boot. The others fled in time. Only to be swatted back down by Jewel. Smirking Vegeta picked one out and held him before her snout.

"CURIOUS THINGSLETS HOLD A BUG CHASE GOKUU." She picked a second leaving the others to the group and stomped away with the two she had caught. Curious Gokuu joined her. "A BUG GAME. THE ONE WHO RUNS FASTEST GETS TO LIVE LONGER." She put them down after Gokuu chose for the bug in red while she picked the green one. "WELL GO ON, RUN OR I'LL STOMP ON YOU!" To show her threat she stomped barely beside her choice as Gokuu howled the other on. Laughing she stomped after the quick bug.

"MY, MY HE HAS SOME SPEED IN HIS BODY!"  
"THEY LOOK LIKE FLIES!" Gokuu howled bemused.  
"MINE WILL WIN!" Vegeta growled back  
"I'LL MAKE HIM GO FASTER THEN YOURS" he picked up the bug and put him on his thumb. Launching him as he screeched in terror. Almost breaking the supersonic barrier he slammed into a mountain and tumbled down. 

"SEE? I WON!"  
"CHEATER!"  
"DID NOT!"  
"DID TOO, NOW WHERE DID MINE GO! AHHH." She stomped on a cave as sourly the second crawled out. Pissed Gokuu stomped on him. Peeved Vegeta shoved him.

"YOU KILLED HIM ASS!"  
"LETS FIND TWO OTHERS!" Gokuu suggested. "THESE TWO WERE TOO SLOW."  
"DON'T FEEL LIKE IT." Vegeta flopped down and sighed. The ground shook under the impact. Gokuu joined her. Again the ground and sighed with her. Then flicked his huge fingers. Pulling her up.

"LETS STOMP THE PLANET APART!" Grabbing each others hand they started jumping up and down. 

***

Gasping for air Bardock lay BESIDE the chair instead of in it. Wiping his eyes. Oh by the gods, those twowell they were right. The planet was shakingHe was so proud of his brat! In pain, due to his stomach he wincing sat back into his chair. Helpless he grinned as he saw his team shredding the second ship. Hull was opened like a clamp. Other crew hiding inside it tumbled out. The doctor beside him flinched.

  
"My Colleague" He pointed at a man who tumbled down.

***

"Bored Vegeta sighed again on the ground. Peering at the scouter which was so tiny in her hands.

_-Bardock to anyone down there! COME IN-_  
"STOP YELLING RUNT, I'M NOT DEAF."  
_-Vegeta? Oh, sorry, it's kind of urgent their killing doctors, we NEED doctors!-_  
"VERY WELL, HOLD ON." She flew to the group and batted the others away like it was nothing. She lowered her hand.

"MEDICAL PERSONELL, BETTER GET ON MY HAND SOON BEFORE THEY COME AGAIN." Weary the group glanced up. Impatient she grabbed the ones with white clothes. Three men 2 women. Another wanted to join. But he didn't ware medical clothes so she flicked him off her palm. "ESCAPE POD IS FULL. BYEBYE." Snickering she rose and eyed the so precious group, storming away as Jewel grabbed the one Vegeta just kicked off her hand. Not looking back she heard a crunching sound as jaws closed on the man.

"NEEDED SAUCE." Jewel chided. Prying remains from her teeth with a tree.

Meanwhile Vegeta flopped back beside Gokuu who eyed her cargo. Whimpering the staff eyed the second huge face.  
"TOYS?"  
"NO. DOCTERS."  
"I HATE THEM. THEY WIELD NEEDLES." He humped.   
"THEN JOIN THE OTHERS. I'LL STAY HERE." Gokuu crawled up and stomped away to the clan. Sighing Vegeta put the five in her neck where they clasped hands full of gold hair. 

"WERE YOU TAKEN BY THEM AS WELL?" She asked, her voice thundering.  
"Umyes. How did you know?" The senior asked.  
"I DIDN'T. I HAD MY ORDERS. BARDOCK? HOW DO I TURN NORMAL?"  
"Ah so this is not your usual form?" the senior muttered hopeful.  
_-Just crawl into a cave, out of the moonlight. Or destroy the moon, go to the other side of the planetI'd not blow up the moon, they'll be moody.-_

"NOTED" She hovered up and flew east. For 3 hours she flew not on max but still at a high pace when she felt she changed. Failing to land in time she instead swooped up as high as she could before she shrunk to her original form. Panting and tired she flew down and grabbed all falling people and landed. Only there she dropped the pile and sunk on her knees. She was bushed leaning on her hands she panted.

"Bnow whatcan you pick us up?"  
-Coming!!!- Sitting down she pulled her feet under her as they eyed her curious.

"Look, I'm a Saiya-jin alright? You saw me in Ozaru form." She grunted. Then flopped on her back eyeing the lighting sky.  
"And I won't become one either. It's disappointing. You get strongerbut it has many drawbacks. I would only use it if I really had too." She more spoke to herself then the others who absorbed the information offered like sponges. 

Snoozing lightly she woke when someone shook her. It was the senior.  
"A ship is in view." He explained. Pointing at the silver dot. She squinted her eyes then sat up.  
"It's Bardock. Excuse me I just have" her eyes rolled back and with a thud she landed back down. Her arms spread. Stunned they eyed her then checked her vitals.

"She's asleep." The senior concluded relieved. Soon enough another Saiya-jin strolled over and smirked down.  
"Ah, sleeping beauty. Ladies, gentlemen, my name is Bardock and I own that ship. Care to join?" Picking up Vegeta who slept like a rock they walked back inside the ship and took off into a stationary position around the planet. Meanwhile on the planet the others migrated to keep with the moon. After 16 hours Bardock was fed up and blew up the moon. Then landed and gathered his sleeping brat and the others before taking off for serious and getting back on route to the nearest dragon ball. 


	19. Chikyuu sei

**  
****19. Chikyuu-sei**

Months passed, Vegeta and Gokuu stood in the command room, eyeing the blue turning planet sentimental. Home

"SO." Bardock stated after clearing his throat. "This is Chikyuu"  
"Yup" Gokuu replied as Ronin peered with his nose to a screen.  
"Guyslook at this" he flicked it on main as Vegeta flushed red. A lone Pink girls slip floated towards the sun. "Who's that stupid to throw that in space" Gokuu eyed Vegeta as she with her eyes DARED him to speak up. Signing his death warrant. 

"No idea" he muttered smirking.   
"Lets blow it up!" Ronin chided as Vegeta shoved him from his chair and aimed herself.  
"Allow me." And shot. It was a bulls eye!   
"Girl you have some aim...your not after my job are you?" He muttered soar as he got up and sat back on his vacant chair.

"Nah, I have to finish high school and maybe collage."   
"You said the X wordyou promised you wouldn't" Bardock muttered. "School is bad, training and fighting is good."  
"In your eyes it is. Not mine." Something nagged her mind again. Something concerning Gokuu she forgotand it was importantSuddenly she paled. AW CRAP, how could she have forgotten that! 

"UmGokuu, could I have a word with you? Private?" Vegeta whispered. He eyed her confused but nodded. Bardock waved them into his office. The doors slid closed behind Gokuu. She turned in thoughts to him. How to put ithe waited patiently while she tried to put it in words.

"You remember that I had the 6 million in me?" Gokuu nodded. Still confused. "Well I was dead to a short while tooremember?" Gokuu nodded. He'd felt awful about that. Luckily she pulled through. She never wanted to take about it and so it never really came up. Why would she start on it now? Just before they would come home?

"Sit down" He walked to a seat and flopped inside it weary.   
"I was in a very pretty place. I think it might have been heaven. And I saw someone very dear to you"  
"You did? Who?"   
"Your grandfather"

"Which one?" She blinked.  
"Gohan" His face fell.  
"Hehe promised tooHOW?"

"He told me to tell you, he went peacefully in his sleep and that he loves you allot. He was also very glad you found Bardock, so you wouldn't be alone after allI'm sorry GokuuI have no idea why I forgot" he slumped and covered his face in his hands. 

"I'llleave you alone for awhile" she turned when suddenly he called her name. Teary eyed he gazed at her.  
"Don't leave me too" She walked back to him and took his hands.  
"I won't" before she knew what was up he wrapped around her waist and covered his face against her stomach and started crying. His body heaved in the sobbing fit as she sat down before him and embraced him. Soon they both sat on the ground. She comforted him like a child.

"Shhhit's alrightI'm here for youyou know that. We're friends remember" He cried and cried. Curious what was taking so long he entered and found it empty. However the sobbing sounds betrayed their presence as he heard Vegeta whispering comforting words. Weary he walked around his desk and found his son burying his head against Vegeta and looking in despair and grief. He wasn't even aware of his presencesad Vegeta glanced up at him.

"His grandfather of earth passed away" Bardock closed his eyes with one word easily read off his expression. SHIT.  
"Son. Let Vegeta go." Twisted Vegeta watched Gokuu pull back from her. What was the idea? Confused and uncertain she glanced up at him as Gokuu rubbed his tears away.

"You knew it was an elderly man." Bardock softly began. "There is no shame in grieving. If you wish, you can stay on the ship as long as you wantI will go where you go." He eyed Gokuu. He and Vegeta waited for a response. Indecisive Gokuu glanced at them both. Bardock knelt beside Vegeta as he eyed from face to face. Worried Vegeta eyed back. Was he okay? 

"I don't want to go back to the forest" He whispered. "But where can we go then?" Vegeta produced a slight smile.  
"Well, I have this big houseI bet my parents don't mind you two living with usif you like" She glanced from Gokuu to Bardock who inclined his head.

"That would be very appreciated" He replied softly. She nodded and rose confused.  
"UmI'll leave you two then." Quietly she left the two be and bugged Solan.  


"Gokuu, do you 'want' me around? I will understand if you say no. I sucked at being a father beforeand I don't pretend I am flawless" Instead of answering Gokuu flew into his arms, giving him a rib crushing hug. Eager Bardock returned the intense embrace.   
"Hey, chin up. We are Saiya-jins. We still have to complete our task." He muttered warm. Against his chest Gokuu nodded.

"YES you heard me. Don't you dare to land. They'll seriously freak. Just hover just inside the atmosphere. On these co-ordinates." Frustrated she eyed him.  
"but WHY?"  
"BECAUSE I SAID SO."  
"Say so sooner" he snickered. Everything was ready for their departure. Solan already suspected Bardock would bail so he wasn't surprised to his him emerge from his room with a timid Gokuu beside him.

'Well gang. Me and my kid are bailing with Vegeta. Yes the impossible happened. I am settling down. Hell I might find a mate and spawn more."  
"More? You had your shareoh well. We have your orders. Chase and erase all bounty hunters. And track down lost Saiya-jin offspring." 

"Will you miss me?" Bardock chided. Solan clasped his chest.  
"OH I WILL seriously not. You're a pit bull my friend." The old mates slammed the others back hard. Smirking Vegeta eyed them.

"Well, ta-tah. And I'll let you know when I'm picking up grampa's junk at the other bases. Okay?" She stated. Jewel nodded.   
"Take care and kick butt if your pissed." She advised.   
"Already did."   
"Good girl!" she was hugged by them all. Meat even came up and hugged her. Lured away from his LOLA. 

"Now get them girl. Your one of the meanest girls I know." He humped smirking.  
"Now you all threeGET OFF MY SHIP." Solan howled.

"YOUR ship?" they retorted in choir with the others present.  
"YES MINE. Someone has to take command. Now GIT."

"YES SIR." The three mocking stood attention. Before filing out. Saying bye to the people who patched them up time from time. Vegeta sighing as she left her first functional gravity machines alone. Luckily she crammed the information in Meat's head. Her babies. 

And suddenly they hovered outside as the hatch closed. Waved as the ship vanished back in space. Sighing deep Bardock turned his attention to the sentimental couple. 

"Snap out of it kids. Now where was that tower?" Vegeta shook it off and flew west. Bardock and Gokuu joined her. After a few hours they spotted a tower which grew and grew as they neared it. Then they flew straight up, well above the clouds until they passed a platform with house. The white cat waved at them. They waved back. Bardock declined. The last platform suddenly was below them as they shot past. As one the three landed before the green skinned guardian.

"Ah Vegeta, Gokuu, your back. You've grown! And you are?"  
"Bardock. I'm his father." Dende's eyes grew  
"Oh. Well welcome to Chikyuu. My name is Dende. And I am the guardian of this planetYou found all the balls?" They put down the six balls as Vegeta popped one out of a capsule. Happy Dende eyed them.

"I knew you could do it! And with 2 months to spare. Thank you." The balls vanished as Popo walked over with snacks.  
"I wondered if they were hungry" The dark man stated pleased. Eager Bardock and Gokuu reached for it and munched it away quickly. 

"My assumptions were correct!" He chided.  
"Not difficult at all dear Popo. Their Saiya-jins!" Dende laughed.

"Wellnow what? Any thing more of your service?" Vegeta stated sarcastic.  
"Yes, just one thing"  
"Well?"  
"Go home. Oh and as a favour I collected the remaining of the Chikyuu Dragonball set" Vegeta groaned as she put a hand over her face.

"Keep them for the moment. I'll keep mine, I can't bare the sight of Dragonball any longerI'm fed up."  
"As you wish. I shall keep them save." Dende eyed her bemused. 

"Well if that is all? I now I just have to explain to my parents where the hell I was the last yearHey Gokuu? My birthday is soon!" She hopped off as Gokuu followed her. Bardock took a jump and fell down with them. 

"What is a birthday?" The older Saiya-jin mused. "Oh go fig. Why celebrate your birthday?"  
"Wellone usually gets gifts and visitsand you wanna know WHY it's so important? I'll be FIFTEEN!" Gokuu blinked.  
"What date is it?"

"Why?"  
"I think I already had my birthday"  
"August the 17thwith some luck I'm on time to roll into high school this year."   
"Ohthen my birthday was yesterday." He grinned silly. Bardock slammed on his back.

"Happy birthday kid! Your birthday presentME."   
"You should change it for something better." Vegeta teased.  
"NoI think I'll keep it." Gokuu replied smiling at Bardock. Receiving a wink from his father.


	20. Epilogue

**  
****Epilogue.**

  


"MOM!! I'm HOME!!!" Vegeta wailed as a welcome. Suddenly she was crushedhardly feeling it, against her dad.  
"We thought you were dead!" Her mother pried her lose and hugged her before hitting her cheek hard. Unfazed she eyed her.

"Are you done?" Stunned that her daughter acted as if she didn't feel it, and more amazed her hand felt like she hit granite, Bura eyed her.

"I want you to meet two friends. Come in gang. Mom, dad? Meet Bardock and Gokuu. Can they live here? I sort of invited them. Their homeless and saved my life."

"Off courseroom enough. Nice to meet you mister Bardock." Bardock brushed it off.  
"Call me Bardock. Say, do you perhaps have some food? I'm famished." Bura gasped as she watched the couple pass with Vegeta chatting away. They hadTAILS. 

"I think we need to restock4 Saiya-jins in one house" Bura stammered as Raditsu snickered.   
"Well you only have to remember what your ancestors did. Restock once a week with food fit for an entire starving population. I will call the retail business to set up an account." Grinning he walked away. "Finally some excitement in this house!" He added fond. Meanwhile Bura walked after her grown up daughter into the living room.

"I want to know all that you did." Coyly Vegeta tossed her, her diary.  
"Read mom, come on Gokuu, lets spar." Bura's face fell as she caught the thick book.

"Fighting? Still? Grow UP, your almost 15!"  
"Point being? MOM, it's in my BLOOD." She waved Gokuu after her into the lawn where they started sparring. Grinning as they landed punches and blocked othersBefore the window Bardock munched on fruit.

"Yup, so proud of that couple." And munched on smugly. Behind him Bura gasped and paged on through her daughters adventures. Shestomped onpeople? Shepeople? SHE TURNED SUPER? Why her? As a child, she Bura, had never been this much troubleshe really did take too much like her namesakebad name

Bardock eyed her and smirked. Yup, he'd like this joint. But something in his mind told him that settling down with those two around, would be useless. That didn't mean he wouldn't start another family

-End of the Black Star Dragonball Saga.-  
_The Sinister prince Saga follows later_


End file.
